I Was Made For You
by LSAfor
Summary: Après avoir vécu un drame dans leur famille, les Robbins déménagent dans une petite ville du Sud des Etats-Unis : Poundtown. Une bourgade où tout le monde se connait et ce depuis toujours. Arizona fera donc sa rentrée en dernière année au lycée de la ville, Lincoln's High où elle rencontrera des personnes qui vont changer sa vie à tout jamais, incluant une certaine Callie Torres...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur le Calzona qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment maintenant déjà. Le premier chapitre sert surtout à présenter les personnage et à installer le cadre de l'intrigue...**

**Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de beta reader, mais je fais au mieux et je pense que je me débrouille pas mal.**

**C'est ma première fic Calzona donc un peu d'indulgence ^^**

**Voila, bonne lecture à vous et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!**

**LSAfor**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes créatrice de la série Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

C'est le son strident de son réveil qui fit émerger Callie Torres, jeune lycéenne de 18 ans, de son sommeil en ce matin du 1er septembre. D'un geste las, elle appuya sur le bouton OFF avant de se retourner dans son lit et de pousser un profond soupir.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : c'était le jour de sa rentrée en dernière année de lycée. Cependant Callie n'était pas du tout pressée de retrouver Lincoln's High, le lycée de Poundtown, petite ville où elle vivait depuis toujours. Elle était prête à parier tout ce qu'elle avait de plus chère que les gens n'avaient pas encore oublié ce qu'elle appelait « l'incident de Juin ». Il suffisait de voir les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec son père, Carlos Torres, depuis, pour qu'elle sache que ceux avec le reste de la ville ne risquaient pas de s'être arrangés en un été. Callie et son père ne se parlaient toujours pas et ce malgré les efforts de sa mère et de sa sœur pour les réconcilier.

Elle avait passé tout l'été en compagnie de Mark Sloan et Addison Montgomery, ses deux meilleurs amis, à essayer d'oublier que sa vie avait irrémédiablement changé. Mais c'était une cause perdue malgré tous les efforts de ses amis pour lui changer les idées.

Après avoir poussé un énième soupir à s'en fendre le cœur, Callie quitta son lit. Elle se prépara rapidement sans faire attention aux habits qu'elle mettait, attacha sa longue chevelure en une queue de cheval et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où l'attendait sa mère avec un gobelet Starbucks à la main qu'elle lui tendit au moment où elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche.

- J'ai vu l'heure, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas le temps de déjeuner, expliqua Mme Torres.

- Merci maman, tu es la meilleure, remercia Callie avant de coller un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et sans jeter un regard à la cuisine où son père lisait le journal, elle s'en alla rapidement.

Elle s'arrêta sur le porche, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa vieille Jeep décapotable en avalant une gorgée de son café. Son père le lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait eu son permis.

Alors que sa fille avait insisté pour qu'il ne lui offre pas de grosse voiture, le maire Torres avait eu une idée dont il était sûr qu'elle plairait à la jeune fille. Le jour où elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de conduire, Carlos avait ramené Callie au garage de la ville où plusieurs box lui appartenaient. En voyant où ils s'étaient arrêtés, elle avait compris de quoi il en retournait. Elle s'était mise en colère en disant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étaler sa richesse à tout va.

En effet, Carlos Torres, en digne descendant d'une famille fondatrice de la ville, était un homme très riche et très influent dans la ville de Poundtown, en dehors même de son statut de maire, il dirigeait la ville d'une main de fer. Il possédait la majorité des commerces, des propriétés de la ville et des terrains. Et malgré la relation fusionnelle que Callie entretenait avec son père, elle avait énormément de mal avec le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur la ville.

Carlos avait insisté pour que Callie voie ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce box malgré les multiples plaintes de la jeune fille. Et lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert, elle se souvint qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise. Se trouvait au milieu du garage, une vieille Jeep Wrangler décapotable de 1980, et aux yeux de Callie pas n'importe laquelle. Elle reconnut la fameuse voiture qu'elle avait vue sur de nombreuses photos chez elle.

- C'était ma première voiture, expliqua Carlos. J'ai dû faire de nombreuses heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir me l'acheter parce que mon père insistait pour que je me la paye seul. Et il a eu raison, parce qu'elle a vraiment une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi.

Il regarda intensément sa fille qui ne décrochait pas son regard de l'automobile.

- Elle est encore en très bonne état et je serais honoré qu'elle te revienne. Ce n'est pas une voiture de luxe, c'est même une épave. Donc personne ne te reprochera de jouer les filles à papa avec ça… continua M. Torres voyant que Callie ne décrochait toujours pas un mot. Enfin, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée… Je veux dire, tu as ton permis il faut que tu en profites !

Elle s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras en le remerciant d'une voix émue.

En repensant à ce souvenir, Callie ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un manque. Oui son père lui manquait énormément, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Pour l'instant c'était inconcevable. Elle sorti de ses pensées, grimpa dans sa voiture, démarra et prit la route en direction du lycée.

Arizona Robbins adossée à la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre vit bifurquer à l'angle de sa rue une vieille Jeep qui roulait à toute vitesse. Elle se demanda vaguement qui pouvait bien rouler avec une voiture pareille dans ce bled où tout semblait si traditionaliste, prude et dans la norme. On frappa à la porte ce qui sorti la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- Je passais voir si tu étais prête, dit sa mère en entrant dans la pièce. Ton père t'attend en bas pour te déposer au lycée.

- Merci maman, j'arrive.

Mme Robbins hésita un instant, puis s'approcha de sa fille.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller aujourd'hui, s'aventura-t-elle

- Maman…, soupira Arizona

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette conversation de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois ce qui avait tendance maintenant à l'exaspérer. En voyant l'air inquiet qu'afficher la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, Arizona s'adoucit. Elle entrelaça les mains de sa mère aux siennes.

- Il est temps que je retrouve un semblant de vie Maman, dit-elle. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu…

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour éviter à sa mère de voir les larmes au coin de ses yeux qui menaçait de tomber. Mme Robbins n'insista pas et sortit laissant ainsi sa fille seule avec ses pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Timothy Robbins, le frère d'Arizona, était mort en Irak. Après avoir prié pendant des semaines lorsqu'il a été porté disparu, la famille Robbins avait reçu la visite d'un officier de l'Armée Américaine leur apprenant le décès de leur fils. Tim avait 19 ans lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans l'Armée, devenant ainsi la fierté de son père le Colonel Robbins. Ce dernier, ayant été mis en retraite anticipé suite à la perte de son fils, décida d'offrir à sa famille ce qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu à cause de son métier : une vie paisible et prévisible dans une banlieue résidentielle banale. Alors qu'il rentrait de sa dernière mission, son unité s'est vue obligé de faire un détour par la ville de Poundtown. Une petite bourgade du Sud dont il est tout de suite tombé sous le charme et où il déménagera avec sa famille quelques mois plus tard.

Arizona et son grand frère partageaient une relation très fusionnelle. Dans une vie habité par le changement continuel orchestré par des déménagements quotidiens, ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre une valeur sure. La perte de son pilier fit perdre à la plus jeune des Robbins toute envie de vivre. Depuis des mois, elle ne cessait de se répéter que dorénavant elle ne vivait plus… Elle survivait.

- Arizona descend tu vas être en retard ! s'exclama la voix de son père dans les escaliers.

- J'arrive Papa !

Après un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle attrapa son sac et sorti.

Le lycée Lincoln's High était à l'image de la ville de Poundtown. Le bâtiment principal était bâti en U où au milieu se situer la cour de récréation. Malgré la rénovation récente, l'architecture gardait ses caractéristiques des bâtisses du Sud, celle datant de longtemps avant la guerre de Sécession.

Callie traversa la cour en essayant d'être le plus digne possible face aux regards et aux chuchotements qui se multipliaient sur son passage. Elle retint un soupir d'exaspération. Il est vrai qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins des élèves de Link's mais après plusieurs mois, elle s'attendait à ce que les choses se soient un peu tassées. Elle avait surestimé les habitants de cette ville, comme souvent.

Quelqu'un vint interrompre ses sombres pensées sur Poundtown.

- Salut Callie !

- Bonjour Lexie, répondit Callie. Alors ces vacances ?

- Super ! s'enthousiasma la dite-Lexie. On est parti en Italie, c'était assez cool… Et toi alors ?

Callie lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas abordé le sujet dont toute la ville parlait… Encore.

- RAS. Je suis restée ici cette année, à glandouiller avec Mark et Addie. D'ailleurs tu ne les aurais pas vus ?

Lexie fit un signe de dénégation de la tête avant de reprendre :

- Quand est-ce qu'aura lieu le premier entrainement de l'année ? demanda-t-elle de façon surexcitée. J'ai super hâte de retoucher la balle - pas que je ne me suis pas entrainer cette été hein - mais l'équipe me manque… J'ai hâte de commencer !

- Doucement Lex', ricana Callie. La bonne humeur de sa camarade lui avait manqué, même si à forte dose ça avait tendance à l'exaspérer, elle éprouvait une véritable sympathie pour elle. Il faut voir avec le coach. Elle a surement du l'afficher sur le tableau. J'irai voir et je t'envoie un texto OK ?

- Ça me va. A plus tard !

Callie regarda Lexie disparaître dans la foule des Premières. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle en avait presque oublié le Basket. Ce qui était vraiment surprenant de sa part vu le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour qu'une équipe féminine puisse être créée ici à Lincoln's High.

Dans les autres lycées du pays, il en allait de soi qu'il puisse exister une équipe féminine de basketball au lycée, mais ici, à Poundtown, il s'agissait d'une véritable révolution. Avoir une équipe féminine d'un sport masculin était inconcevable ici, contraire au fonctionnement de la ville. Alors que Callie et ses amies avaient eu le soutien du proviseur, le Conseil d'Administration s'y était farouchement opposé. Finalement, au vu de l'ampleur que prenait la chose, ils avaient fini par abdiquer. En effet, l'idée avait plu à la majorité des élèves, seul un groupe de personnes, entre autre l'équipe masculine et les cheerleaders, trouvait l'idée ridicule. C'est à ce moment-là que Callie s'était faite sa pire ennemie. Pire ennemie qui ne cessait d'attiser la haine de la jeune Latina, surtout depuis Juin dernier. L'équipe des WildChild, littéralement des « Enfants Sauvages », est né il y a maintenant deux ans de ça et ils étaient déjà arrivé deux fois en finale, perdant à deux reprises contre l'équipe des Pirates. Mais pour Callie, cette année, ils se devaient de gagner. C'était sa dernière année et donc sa dernière chance de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle avait eu raison de se battre pour ses convictions.

Après être passé à son casier déposer ses nouveaux bouquins, Callie se dirigea vers le banc où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avec ses amis. Amis qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Dis donc, tu es d'une beauté renversante ce matin Torres !

- La ferme Mark…, répondit Callie

- Et d'une humeur de chien aussi, fini Mark. Oh allé Callie, un sourire de temps en temps ça ne te tuera pas ! C'est la rentrée, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et ces stupides élèves sont toujours aussi stupides…

- La ferme Mark, répéta une troisième personne qui vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la Latina. Comment ça va Cal' ?

Callie se tourna vers son amie, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Comme à son habitude, Addison Montgomery était très chic et les regards des garçons aux alentours ne faisaient que confirmer qu'elle était d'une beauté renversante.

- Oh tu sais, la routine. C'est la rentrée, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et ces stupides élèves n'arrêtent pas de me fixer comme si j'avais la peste. Mais à part ça tout va bien !

Mark lui fit une bourrade amicale.

- Ignore-les tu veux ! Depuis quand fais-tu attention à ce qu'on peut penser de toi ?

- Surement depuis que mon père fait partie de mes détracteurs…

Addison et Mark gardèrent le silence. La sonnerie retentit, coupant ainsi le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre les trois amis. Callie prit l'initiative de se lever en premier.

- Allons donc retrouver notre cher M. Lawson ! dit-elle. Je suis sure qu'il a plein de chose à nous raconter !

- Il me donne surtout envie de sécher mon premier jour de cour moi, répondit Mark. D'ailleurs tu as entendu la dernière ?

- Mark, le maître des ragots, rigola Addison feignant d'ignorer le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

- Non, dis-moi …

- A ce qu'il paraît, il y a des nouveaux arrivants à Poundtown ! T'imagine, des nouveaux ! Qui aurait dans l'idée de venir vivre ici…

Callie le regarda surprise. Il était très rare qu'il y est de nouveaux habitants à Poundtown, tout le monde vivait ici depuis toujours. La dernière famille qui avait emménagé était la famille Grey bis, et ceux pour des circonstances assez particulières et c'était il y a vraiment longtemps de ça.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, répondit simplement Callie.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment alors que derrière eux, une Mercury se garait devant le grand portail du lycée.

- Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir que je vienne avec toi ? demanda M. Robbins.

- Non ça ira Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Arizona en descendant du véhicule. On se voit se soir !

- A ce soir ma chéri…

Arizona attendit de ne plus voir la voiture de son père avant de se tourner vers le lycée. Elle constata que de nombreux regards étaient sur elle. Elle se contenta de les ignorer et franchi le portail. Elle regarda le plan affichait et se mis à la recherche du bureau du proviseur, comme le lui avait dit son père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle toqua à la porte du bureau en question.

- Entrez…

La jeune fille se trouva face à un homme d'un charisme assez imposant.

- Vous devez être Mademoiselle Robbins ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je suis le Proviseur Webber, poursuivi-t-il. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre nouvelle classe où votre professeur principal s'occupera de vous distribuer votre emploi du temps.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. D'habitude elle n'était pas du genre timide, mais le proviseur Webber l'intimidait énormément.

- Bien, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle le suivit dans de nombreux couloirs, avant d'arriver dans une salle de classe où il demanda à voir le professeur Lawson. Il la présenta rapidement à lui, puis la laissa avec.

- Bonne rentrée à vous Mademoiselle Robbins.

Alors que le proviseur disparaissait, M. Lawson lui fit signe de le suivre. Il rentra dans la salle de classe et s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir un semblant de silence, en vain.

- Bien tout le monde, je vous présente Arizona Robbins.

Lorsque la classe se rendit compte de la présence d'une nouvelle personne, le silence se fit.

- Elle fera donc parti de cette classe, je compte donc sur vous pour lui faire le meill…

Il s'interrompit en gardant son regard fixé sur une table au fond de la classe.

- Dites le moi, Mademoiselle Torres, si je vous dérange, dit-il d'une voix sévère.

La personne concernée ne bougea pas. Elle avait la tête dans ses bras sur la table et semblait somnoler. Sa voisine lui mit un coup de coude pas très discret qui la fit sursauter.

- Quoi encore? gémit-elle

Elle réalisa ensuite que toute la classe la fixait y compris le professeur. Tout le monde rigola devant son air hagard, même Arizona esquissa un franc sourire, le premier vrai depuis longtemps.

- Je suis désolé de constater, Mademoiselle Torres, que votre manque de respect pour le corps enseignant n'a pas disparu pendant l'été.

Callie se rendit compte de la présence d'une jeune fille blonde au côté du professeur et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Mark un peu plus tôt, elle devait être la nouvelle. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à la dévisager, elle avait des cheveux blond ondulé qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules, des yeux d'un bleu azur dont il serait facile de s'y noyer et ses joues étaient marquées de fossettes qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer le charme de la jeune fille. Et oui, Callie ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très jolie.

Se maudissant intérieurement, Callie fit comme si de rien été et reprit.

- Je suis désolé professeur, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Et votre voix est tellement apaisante et mélodieuse…

- Ennuyeuse et soporifique plutôt, chuchota Mark mais pas assez doucement pour que seul ses voisins l'entendent.

- … qu'elle m'a détendu au point que je n'arrive plus à résister, finit Callie en essayant de garder son sérieux alors que toute la classe rigolait à gorge déployé.

Arizona lança un regard choqué à la jeune fille. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un être impertinent avec un professeur. Et malgré son désaccord, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration, elle qui n'avait jamais remis en cause les figures d'autorités dans sa vie.

Le professeur Lawson soupira de façon défaitiste, ce qui surprit encore plus la jeune fille. C'est comme si ce genre de chose se produisait souvent.

- Et bien Mademoiselle Torres, on dirait bien que vous aurez le droit à votre première heure de colle de l'année, ainsi que M. Sloan. Vous devez avoir établi une sorte de records, bravo !

- Quoi ! s'indigna Mark. Mais je n'ai rien fais moi !

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, conclu M. Lawson.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Arizona.

- Je vous prierais d'aller vous asseoir pour que je puisse enfin commencer ce pourquoi je suis payé Mademoiselle, dit-il brutalement.

Arizona ne se fit pas prier et malgré sa volonté d'apprendre au professeur la politesse, elle se dirigea vers les tables de la classe. Plusieurs places étaient libres, mais elle alla vers une place tout au fond où était assis un garçon aux allures de délinquant solitaire. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui demander la permission de s'asseoir.

- Je serais toi, je ne m'assiérais pas ici, lui répondit-il à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu veux bien démarrer ici, tu ne devrais pas être vu avec moi, expliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle. Je suis en quelques sortes l'indésirable numéro 1 dans ce lycée.

Elle s'assit tout de même, sortit ses affaires de son sac puis se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon qui avait daigné lever les yeux vers elle.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Alex Karev, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

- Et bien sache, Alex, que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les outsiders.

Elle lui sourit franchement avant de se tourner vers le tableau. Sans se rendre compte que la jeune fille assise devant elle avait entendu toute la conversation.

En effet, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Callie. La nouvelle avait de grandes chances de la surprendre….


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis surtout! J'aimerais vraiment avoir des échos de mes écrits.**

**Concernant l'histoire en elle-même, on installe l'intrigue doucement mais surement. Et même si l'intrigue principale tourne autour de Callie et Arizona, les personnages secondaires seront aussi développés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. **

**Sinon, je laisserais souvent des petit clin d'œil au couple Calzona et à la série dans la fic, à vous de les trouver ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas: reviewer!**

**LSAfor**

**Chapitre 2 :**

La matinée passa rapidement au goût d'Arizona. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et la jeune fille, armée de son plateau, jeta un regard circulaire à la cafétéria déjà bondée. Elle remarqua que la majorité des regards était tournée vers elle agrémentée de chuchotements loin d'être discret. Elle croisa des yeux chocolat qui l'observaient. Remarquant qu'Arizona l'avait surprise, la personne détourna rapidement son regard pour se plonger dans une conversation avec son voisin. Arizona la reconnu comme étant la fille de sa classe qui s'était endormie durant le cours de Lawson le matin même. Elle se détourna d'elle et se mis à la recherche d'une personne en particulier, qu'elle trouva au fond de la grande salle de restauration, assis seul à une table. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa son plateau sur la table avant de s'asseoir.

- Hey, le salua-t-elle.

Alex Karev leva rapidement les yeux vers elle avant de se reconcentrer sur son plateau.

- Tu t'es mise en tête de faire amie-ami avec le délinquant de la ville pour te faire remarquer ? lui lança-t-il, toujours sans lever les yeux de son plateau. En classe d'accord, mais là ça fait trop, tu ne penses pas ?

Arizona sourit face à la remarque de son camarade de classe. Il voulait surement la faire fuir, mais c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait.

- C'est donc toi le délinquant de la ville ? feignit-t-elle de demander. Je n'aurais pas pensé tu vois…

Alex rigola puis leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

- Il faut croire que oui. J'ai acquis ce statut dès mon arrivé…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il ne répondit pas et se dandina sur sa chaise, traduisant un malaise de sa part. Arizona le remarqua et préféra changer de sujet, chose que le jeune homme apprécia.

- Dis-moi, c'est qui eux ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête la table où était assise Callie en compagnie de Mark et Addison.

- Le trio de choc, répondit Alex. Callie Torres, fille du maire de la ville et figure assez emblématique de l'école. Elle fait un peu ce qu'elle veut ici, tu l'as bien vu ce matin. Ensuite le type avec elle, c'est Mark Sloan, il n'est pas très futé et son loisir favori est de draguer toutes les filles qui auront eu le malheur de se retourner sur lui. Et enfin la rousse, c'est Addison Montgomery, elle passe plus son temps à faire la fête qu'à bosser.

Arizona rigola face à ces remarques.

- Pour un garçon qui se la joue solitaire, tu m'as l'air d'en connaître un paquet sur les gens d'ici dis donc.

- Ces trois-là ne passent pas inaperçu, répondit-il. Des lors que tu fréquente ce bahut, tu sais qui ils sont. Surtout Torres… ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Après je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'informer et te distribuer les derniers ragots.

- Je vois ça, déclara Arizona d'un ton ironique.

- Non mais c'est vrai. Je ne fréquente personne ici parce que les gens sont mauvais. Ils passent leur temps à faire circuler des rumeurs et il suffit d'une seule pour que tu sois catalogué. Et personne n'y échappe. Tu verras que même après de nombreuses années, tu seras toujours considéré comme « la nouvelle assez folle pour trainer avec Karev ».

Arizona croqua dans une frite, songeuse. Cette ville ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour l'instant. Elle qui avait grandi dans la tolérance et l'acceptation des différences, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père les avait amené ici, lieu où tout allait en contradictions avec les valeurs qu'il prônait depuis toujours.

Mark jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table derrière lui, puis se retourna de nouveau vers ses amies.

- On devrait peut-être dire à la Nouvelle qu'elle ne devrait pas trainer avec cette racaille de Karev, dit-il.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe du bien être des nouveaux Mark, se moqua Addison.

- Depuis qu'ils sont aussi canon que la Nouvelle… répondit-il comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Arrête de l'appeler la Nouvelle, elle a un prénom cette fille !

- Oui, Arizona… Mais c'est moche

- C'est vrai que c'est assez spécial comme prénom…, répondit Addison.

- En tout cas, j'en ferais bien mon déjeuner si tu vois ce que je que veux dire…

- On voit toujours ce que tu veux dire, Mark ! soupira la rousse.

Callie, elle, resta silencieuse. Elle jouait distraitement avec ses frites en observant « la Nouvelle ». Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait entendue le matin entre Arizona et Karev et ne put s'empêcher de trouver surprenant et admirable que la jolie blonde puisse faire abstraction de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Elle-même n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet du garçon, mais elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à s'opposer à la manière dont il était traité. Il avait été stigmatisé dès lors qu'on avait appris que son arrivé chez son oncle était dû à des incartades judiciaires. Personne n'avait réellement cherché à en savoir plus, le condamnant immédiatement de délinquant et éloignant les enfants de lui. Et Callie n'avait jamais cherché plus loin, ne se sentant pas concerné par le sort de ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle aimait se dire qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à la population de Poundtown qu'elle trouvait arriérée et pleine de préjugés, mais en voyant cette fille, qui était ici seulement depuis une journée, discutait avec ce garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir agi comme une digne habitante de cette ville.

Mark lui demanda si elle avait fini de déjeuner la sortant de ses pensées. Devant son acquiescement il entreprit d'aller ranger les plateaux avant de la rejoindre elle et Addison dans le couloir menant à l'extérieur. Arrivés dans la cour, des ricanements attirèrent leur attention. Callie, voyant d'où ils provenaient se crispa. L'équipe des cheerleaders se dirigeaient vers eux, avec à leur tête Lauren Boswell, fille du pasteur de la ville : Larry Boswell, capitaine de l'équipe depuis son entrée en seconde, présidente du conseil des élèves et bénévole le weekend à la paroisse de son père. En somme le stéréotype même de la jeune fille parfaite ici à Poundtown. A côté d'elle se tenait sa soi-disant meilleure amie, Izzie Stevens, et elle était agrippé au bras de son petit ami, Jackson Avery, capitaine de l'équipe de Basket masculine de Lincoln's High : les WildCats. Elle lança un regard menaçant au groupe et se vêtît d'un sourire mesquin.

- Salut Torres, lança-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici aujourd'hui… Je pensais que ton père t'avais envoyé en pension ou un truc dans le genre.

L'équipe des pompom girls rigola d'un seul corps. Callie ne réagit pas, elle se contenta de l'ignorer et de faire comme si de rien était, ce qui exaspéra un peu plus la capitaine des Cats.

- En parlant de pension, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Erica ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se plaisait énormément là où elle était maintenant…

S'en fut trop pour Callie. Elle se précipita sur Lauren mais fut retenu de justesse par Mark qui avait du mal à la retenir.

- Laisse tombé, elle n'en vaut pas la peine Callie, lui chuchota Mark luttant contre son amie.

Lauren eut un rire satisfaisant et face à sa victoire, elle fit signe à ses amis et ils s'en allèrent.

- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher ! s'exclama Callie, alors que l'équipe des cheerleaders disparaissait derrière la grande porte menant au Hall.

Mark desserra précautionneusement son étreinte, ne quittant pas son amie des yeux, par peur qu'elle se précipite de nouveau sur son ennemie. Au lieu de ça, elle bifurqua de l'autre côté et s'en alla.

Le jeune homme amorça un geste pour la suivre mais il fut retenu par Addison.

- Je pense qu'elle préférerait être seule.

Il se résigna et suivit la rousse en direction du prochain cours.

Callie fulminait encore lorsqu'elle arriva sur les gradins extérieurs du gymnase. C'était le lieu où elle passait la plupart de son temps libre à l'école, en dehors du gymnase de Basket. Il surplombait le grand terrain de football et était toujours désert en cette période de l'année. Elle s'allongea sur les sièges habituels et ferma les yeux. Depuis quand sa vie était devenu aussi compliquée? Depuis quand Lauren Boswell arrivait à la faire sortir de ses gonds?

Son hostilité avec la fille du Pasteur ne datait pas d'hier. D'ailleurs, Callie ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un jour des rapports cordiaux avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette antipathie. Addison lui disait qu'elle était jalouse : la Latina ne suivait pas les modes, les règles et les tendances et au lieu de l'exclure, ça la rendait encore plus cool. Ce qui faisait enragé une certaine adolescente qui elle avait tout fait pour être bien intégré dans le moule. Callie avait rétorqué à Addison que Lauren était beaucoup plus populaire qu'elle et que de ce fait, elle n'avait aucune raison de la jalouser. Son amie lui avait simplement répondu qu'au contraire d'elle, la fille du Pasteur n'était pas aimée mais craint.

Cependant jamais auparavant elle n'avait réussi à l'atteindre, même à l'époque où Callie cherchait à créer une équipe de basket féminine. Jamais Lauren n'avait réussi à la blesser… Jamais, jusqu'à juin dernier. La vie de la jeune fille avait alors changé du tout au tout, alors que Lauren, elle, continuait de se pavaner dans la ville comme si elle lui appartenait.

Callie poussa un cri de rage puis se redressa. Il était temps pour elle qu'elle arrête de ressasser tout ça. Il était temps qu'elle oublie et passe à autre chose. Elle avait le soutien de deux amis formidable, elle avait son équipe de Basket et la possibilité de remporter enfin la coupe inter-Région et surtout elle avait la possibilité à la fin de l'année de quitter Poundtown à tout jamais.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, le premier cours de l'après-midi n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Elle se leva donc des gradins et se précipita rapidement vers le lycée.

Arizona quitta à son tour la cafeteria toujours en compagnie d'Alex. Ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance durant cette heure du déjeuner. Il lui avait appris qu'il était à Poundtown depuis deux ans et qu'il vivait chez son oncle à cause de problèmes familiaux. Il ne lui en avait pas dit plus et elle n'avait pas posé plus de questions à ce sujet. Elle trouvait déjà que c'était un très bon début. Elle lui avait appris à son tour qu'elle était fille de Colonel, qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie à déménager et qu'elle aussi, c'était la famille qui l'avait amené à Poundtown. Elle ne lui parla pas de Tim, ne se sentant pas encore prête à en parler à qui que ce soit.

Elle sentit malgré tout une amitié se créer entre eux deux. Tout le monde avait l'air de fuir Karev comme la peste mais Arizona trouva qu'il avait plus à offrir que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Elle avait découvert durant le déjeuner quelqu'un avec un incroyable sens de l'humour, laissant transparaître un petit truc en plus de la carapace de mauvais garçon qu'il s'était forgé. Elle avait compris devant son récit évasif sur son passé qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses et que cette carapace l'aidait à y faire face. Elle se promit de garder un œil sur cette chose qu'elle avait vu germer durant le repas.

Arrivé devant la salle, elle se tourna vers lui :

- Ça te dit qu'on sorte ce soir ? lui proposa-t-elle. Je ne connais pas du tout la ville, donc tu pourrais me faire découvrir les environs.

Alex lui lança un regard perplexe puis lui demanda à voix basse :

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me draguer ?

Arizona explosa de rire devant l'expression sérieuse du garçon.

- Non, non, non, pas du tout ! rigola-t-elle. C'est juste que tu es la seule personne à qui je parle ici. Et je t'aime bien.

Devant la mine hébétée de son camarade, elle se pencha vers lui et ajouta :

- De plus, si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je ne joue pas dans cette cours-là.

- Comment ça ? demanda Karev intrigué. Puis devant le regard appuyé que lui adressa Arizona, il comprit.

- Ohhhh, dit-il simplement. Ça me rassure…

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, tu es très mignonne hein, tu as de très beaux yeux et tu as tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Et bon, je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur… Cela dit, ça veut dire maintenant que j'ai de la concurrence en plus, ce n'est pas bon ça.

Arizona lui fit une bourrade amicale. C'était un fait, ce garçon ne cessait de la surprendre.

- Par contre, ajouta-t-il. Je serais toi, j'éviterais de la crier sur tous les toits ici…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Arizona en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ici à Poundtown, les gens ne sont pas très tolérants. Il y a des histoires à ce sujet dans le passé qui se sont assez mal terminées, expliqua-t-il en rentrant dans la salle de classe. D'ailleurs je crois même que Torres est impliquée, je n'en suis pas sûr…Tu connais les bruits de couloirs, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

Arizona s'installa à son tour à celle à côté de lui, songeuse. Elle vit Callie Torres entrer dans la salle et aller s'asseoir à côté de son amie aux cheveux roux.

Elle ne connaissait pas la jolie brune, mais elle avait du mal à l'imaginer en homophobe et harceler d'autres personnes parce qu'elles étaient différentes. Mais la jeune fille se rendit compte, du peu qu'elle avait vu de cette ville, que Torres pouvait bien être de ce genre-là. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi cela avait de l'importance. Des gens étroits d'esprit, elle en avait côtoyés toute sa vie et n'y avait jamais prêté d'attention. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui l'avis d'une fille à qui elle n'avait pas adressé un seul mot lui importerait ?

Elle sortit ses affaires et se concentra sur le cours du professeur de Maths qui débutait.

- Sinon, lui dit Karev après quelques secondes. Je connais l'endroit idéal pour ce soir !

A quelques mètres de là, alors que Callie s'installait à sa table, Addison se tourna vers elle :

- Ça va mieux ?

Callie ne répondit pas. Addison soupira mais ne lâcha pas prise. Elle lui fit de nombreuses grimaces, toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres, s'attirant ainsi de nombreux regards des tables voisines. Cela eu l'effet escompté et un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Callie.

- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois…

- Ce que je ne ferais pas pour te voir sourire, rétorqua Addison en lui tirant la langue. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais ce soir on sort fêter dignement la rentrée. Car après tout : SENIOR YEAR BABY !

Elle avait ajouté ces derniers mots en se levant pour faire une petite danse, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du prof et qui se solda par une heure de colle.

Devant la mine boudeuse de son amie, Callie lui promit que ce soir elles feraient la fête convenablement, ce qui eut le don de ramener le sourire sur le visage de la rousse. Après tout, « sortie » et « Addison » étaient deux mots qui se concordaient parfaitement.

Alors que le soleil venait de se coucher, une moto se gara devant la maison de la famille Robbins. Arizona jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis se précipita à l'extérieur rapidement sous les mises en garde de sa mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, je rentrerais tôt ! cria-t-elle avant de fermer la porte d'entrée et de se diriger vers Alex.

Celui-ci descendit et retira son casque.

- Ça ne fait pas un peu trop clicher du Bad-boy la moto ? demanda Arizona alors qu'Alex lui tendait un casque.

Ce dernier pouffa de rire.

- Allé montes !

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Arizona lorsqu'elle fut installée derrière Karev.

- Tu verras…

Il démarra et prit la route à toute vitesse. Ils roulèrent pendant de longues minutes et lorsqu'Arizona vit le panneau indiquant qu'ils quittaient la ville, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Alex s'arrêta quelques secondes après devant un bar.

- Bienvenue « Chez Joe », le seul bar qui vend de l'alcool sans demander de pièce d'identité ! s'exclama-t-il en aidant sa copilote à descendre de sa bécane. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard lubrique.

- Tu veux rire j'espère ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ben quoi ?

-Quand je t'ai dit de me faire visiter les alentours, je m'attendais à ce que tu m'amène au fast-food du coin ou au bowling. Mais pas dans un bar pour boire de l'alcool !

- Tu as quel âge ? 11 ans ?

Devant l'air dépité de son amie, un grand sourire vint naître sur le visage d'Alex.

- Tu as déjà bu de l'alcool ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Une fois à la soirée d'anniversaire d'une amie et je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

- Aller viens, les deuxièmes fois sont toujours meilleures.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il la tira à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Arizona fut agréablement surprise par la décoration et le style de l'endroit. Un grand bar en forme de U prônait au milieu de la salle, un ancien Jukebox installé vers l'entrée diffusait une musique des Beatles. D'un côté de la pièce, de nombreuses tables étaient éparpillés de façon assez désordonné, ce qui accentuait l'aspect chaleureux de l'endroit, alors que de l'autre côté étaient installés de nombreux fauteuils confortables formant de nombreux petits salons privés. La jeune fille remarqua la présence de certains élèves de Poundtown. Elle vit Callie Torres assise en compagnie de ses deux acolytes habituels ainsi que quatre autres personnes. Elle croisa de nouveau son regard mais contrairement au matin même, la Latina ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire avant de se replonger dans la conversation générale de sa table. Arizona ne bougea pas et continua de la fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex la tire de sa léthargie et l'attire jusqu'à deux tabourets au bar. Il commanda deux bières et en posa une devant son amie.

- Tiens, ça va te faire du bien.

Réticente, Arizona bu une gorgée. Elle sentit le liquide s'insérer dans sa gorge et la bruler. Puis la deuxième gorgée passa mieux et lui procura même une sensation délicieuse. Et alors qu'Alex n'avait toujours pas fini son premier verre, Arizona en était à son troisième… Elle ne comprenait pas le phénomène de l'alcool sur le corps humain en temps normal, mais à cet instant-ci, tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait ce liquide magique, la boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre depuis des mois disparaissait.

Alors qu'elle entamait son quatrième verre, son compagnon de boisson reçut un appel et dû sortir pour le prendre. Son regard papillonna dans la salle et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois à la table de Callie. Cette dernière riait aux éclats et Arizona ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très jolie lorsqu'elle rigolait.

Alex revint quelques minutes après.

- Arizona, il faut qu'on s'en aille, l'informa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Nooon, on commence tout juste à s'amuser, gémit la blonde.

- Il faut absolument que j'y aille c'est urgent, soupira Alex. Aller lève-toi.

- Aller encore une autre bière et après on s'en va.

Karev se gratta la tête en signe d'impatience.

- Bon tu restes là si tu veux, mais moi je m'en vais, dit-il.

Face au manque de réaction de la jeune fille, il prit sa veste et s'en alla.

La scène n'échappa pas à Callie qui les observait. Et lorsqu'elle vit Arizona se lever difficilement de son tabouret et chanceler jusqu'à l'entrée du bar, elle se leva.

- Mark, ça te dérange de rentrer avec Derek ? demanda-t-elle à son ami en s'empressant de mettre sa veste.

- Callie ça va ? l'interrogea Meredith Grey.

- C'est vrai que tu étais distraite depuis le début de la soirée, renchérit Christina Yang.

- Je vais bien, répondit Callie en jetant un regard à l'entrée. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée… On se voit demain les gens.

Sur ces mots elle s'empressa de quitter ses amis et sorti à son tour du bistrot. Elle jeta des regards aux alentours à la recherche de sa camarade de classe et la vit adossée à la façade du bâtiment.

Elle était en compagnie de quelqu'un…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je tenais à remercier les deux premières revieweuse de cette fic Aoquesth et OnceUponCalzona! En espérant qu'il y en aura plein d'autre...**

**Aoquesth: ton aversion pour Lauren ne risque pas de s'améliorer avec cette fic alors ^^**

**OnceUponCalzona: la réponse... maintenant!**

**Et voici la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite! J'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette partie! Le première échange entre Callie et Arizona, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**LSAfor**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Callie vit Arizona en compagnie d'un homme qui semblait éméché lui aussi. Il avait ses bras cramponné autour de la taille de la jeune fille et essayait de l'embrasser. Tout dans sa posture montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas et essayait en vain de le repousser. Le sang de la Latina ne fit qu'un tour et elle alla rapidement à leur rencontre.

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas intéressée, dit-elle fermement.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et lâcha Arizona qui faillit tomber. Callie la retint de justesse.

- Tiens Torres ! s'exclama-t-il. Ca f'sait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu… À quand la prochaine partie de poker ?

- Surement quand tu seras moins bourrés Earl, répondit la Latina. Aller retourne à l'intérieur et demandes à Joe de t'appeler un taxi, la soirée est finit pour toi…

Le dénommé Earl laissa échapper un grognement.

- Je n'ai aucuns ordres à recevoir de toi ici, lança-t-il. On n'est pas à Poundtown donc tu ne fais pas la loi Miss Fille-du-Maire !

Callie lâcha précautionneusement Arizona puis se tourna de façon menaçante vers son interlocuteur.

- Je pense que malgré le degré de stupidité dont tu fais preuve, tu dois te douter qu'agresser une fille dans une ruelle sombre peut t'amener rapidement à la case Prison…

- Je ne l'ai pas agressé ! s'exclama furieusement Earl. Elle était consentante au début.

- Elle est bourrée espèce d'idiot ! Tout comme toi ! Alors dégage avant qu'il ne me vienne l'envie d'appeler le bureau du shérif !

Il ne se fit pas prier et sans leur jeter un dernier regard, il s'engouffra dans le bar. Callie respira un bon coup pour se calmer et se tourna vers Arizona qui était resté jusque-là silencieuse. Cette dernière se leva et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Tu es incroyable Calliope ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as vu comment il a décampé !

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Callie.

En guise de réponse, Arizona explosa d'un rire sonore.

- Oui super ! répondit-elle toujours en rigolant. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne sais pas comment je vais rentrer chez moi et je déteste cette ville. Mais aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois !

- Ok d'accord… Donc tu es vraiment bourrée !

Callie pencha la tête sur le côté et continua d'observer la blonde en face d'elle qui s'était mise à chantonner.

- Aller viens, dit-elle en se retenant de rire. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Alors qu'elle avança en direction de sa voiture, elle remarqua qu'Arizona n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle revint sur ses pas et l'attrapa par la main pour la faire avancer. Elle essaya d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur dans le corps que lui donna la main de _la Nouvelle_ dans la sienne et s'avança de nouveau vers sa Jeep.

Arrivée devant, Arizona poussa un cri d'excitation qui fit sursauter Callie. Elle se tourna vers elle en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

- Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! Tu veux me causer un infarctus ?!

- C'est ta voiture ? demanda la blonde en tapant des mains. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait conduire une auto aussi cool !

- Oui c'est ma voiture, lui répondit Callie avec une pointe de fierté. Elle aimait beaucoup sa voiture et le fait qu'Arizona la trouve cool était plaisant. Elle alla ouvrir la portière à Arizona et l'aida à s'installer.

- Au faite Robbins, comment connais-tu mon prénom ? la questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de lui attacher sa ceinture.

- Tu es dans ma classe je te rappelle, répondit l'interpellée en la regardant batailler avec la sandre de sécurité.

- Oui, 'fin non… Ce que je veux dire c'est : comment sais-tu que mon nom complet est Calliope ? Tout le monde m'appelle Callie.

- Haaaaa… C'est un secret, déclara Arizona avec un sourire. Mais c'est très très jolie Calliope, j'adore !

- Heu merci, répondit Callie en levant les yeux vers elle. Elle se plongea dans le regard azur de la blonde et ressentit une nouvelle fois ses joues chauffés. Elle se décala brusquement et fit le tour jusqu'à la place conducteur. Arizona continuait de l'observait, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- C'est vraiment jolie comme prénom... Calliope, répéta-t-elle.

Elle le redit plusieurs fois avec différentes intonations en agitant la tête.

- Tu as remarqué que si on enlève l'intonation en « e » à la fin de Calliope, ça rime avec « Cyclope » ?

Callie étouffa un rire en démarrant la voiture et prit la route pour Poundtown.

- Non je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

- Ça rime aussi avec « Antilope », « Stéthoscope », « Syncope », « Magnétoscope »…, énuméra la blonde avec sérieux.

La Latina ne se retint plus et explosa de rire.

- Tu es vraiment spéciale toi…

Arizona se tourna de nouveau vers elle et la dévisagea.

- Tu sais aussi ce qu'il y a de très joli ? dit-elle. Ton sourire.

Callie le perdit instantanément.

- Et tes yeux aussi, continua Arizona sans la moindre gêne. Ils sont magnifiques. D'une couleur ténébreuse. Ça accentue un peu plus ton côté mystérieux…

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup bu ce soir toi, constata Callie faisant mine de rien alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à la chamade.

- Oui, je voulais oublier un peu Tim, répondit la blonde en laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier du siège. Callie se demanda vaguement qui était ce Tim. Un ex surement, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'Arizona la devança :

- Mais il s'avère que c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais d'oublier son frère décédé…

La brune ne sut que répondre. Elle observa sa passagère à la dérobé et vit qu'elle s'était endormi. Ainsi donc Arizona avait perdu son frère. Callie s'imagina pendant quelques secondes la perte de sa sœur Aria elle serait dévastée. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'imaginer la peine que la jolie blonde ressentait et comprit son désir de l'oublier pendant quelques heures dans l'alcool.

Elle regarda de nouveau à côté et fut attendri par l'air paisible qu'abordé une Arizona endormie.

Arrivé à Poundtown, Callie ne sut quelle direction prendre. Elle savait où vivait les Robbins mais elle se voyait mal aller sonner chez eux et leur déposer comme une fleur leur fille à la limite du coma éthylique. Surtout qu'elle avait appris que son père était Colonel et elle ne donnait pas chère de sa vie. De plus elle savait très bien que si elle faisait ça, Arizona risquait de gros ennuis avec ses parents. Cependant, lorsqu'elle pensa à son propre père et à la syncope - mot qui rimait avec Calliope - qu'elle lui refilerait lorsqu'il verrait une fille dans son lit, la plus jeune des Torres se résigna et arrêta sa voiture devant la maison des Robbins.

- Robbins réveille-toi ! chuchota doucement Callie.

L'interpellée grogna mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Merde, merde et encore merde ! s'exclama la brune en posant sa tête sur le volant.

- Inutile d'être grossière…, dit Arizona d'une voix endormi. Je me lève.

Et avant que la brune ait eu le temps de bouger, elle ouvrit la portière et s'étala sur le trottoir. Callie sortit précipitamment et alla l'aider à se relever. Elle mit le bras d'Arizona par-dessus son épaule et avança péniblement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

- Dis-moi que t'as les clés ? supplia Callie

- Nooooope, répondit simplement Arizona avec un sourire niais.

- T'es d'une coopération à toutes épreuves dis-donc !

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'une seule solution s'offrait à eux. Elle souffla un bon coup et sonna. Au bout d'une minute, une femme vint ouvrir. La ressemblance frappante avec Arizona fit comprendre à Callie qu'elle devait être sa mère.

Barbara Robbins mis quelques instants avant de se rendre compte de la posture de sa fille. Elle perdit instantanément son sourire chaleureux.

- Oh mon dieu, Arizona ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa fille.

- Calmez-vous Mme Robbins, elle est juste endormis, rassura Callie.

Elle sembla tout juste se rendre compte de la présence de l'inconnue qui portait à moitié sa fille.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?!

- Heu oui désolé… répondit la brune mal à l'aise. Je suis Callie Torres, une camarade de classe de votre fille. Je…hum…Arizona ne semblait pas allait bien, alors je l'ai raccompagnais.

- Elle a bu ! constata horrifiée Mme Robbins alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'endormie pour la prendre. Vous avez fait boire ma fille !

- Juste une bière ou deux Maman, daigna enfin dire Arizona en s'appuyant sur sa mère. N'en fait pas tout un drame.

- Heuuu… Vous voulez que je vous aide à la ramener dans sa chambre Mme Robbins ? proposa Callie sans trop de convictions.

- Je veux bien oui, céda Barbara. 1ère chambre à gauche en montant les escaliers. Essayons de ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller mon mari, il risque de moins bien prendre la chose que moi.

- Oui je comprends.

Callie attrapa les jambes d'Arizona et la porta. Cette dernière s'agrippa à son cou et poussa un soupir de bien être qui failli faire basculer la Latina. Elle issa les marches des escaliers avec difficultés et arriva enfin dans la chambre de la fille Robbins où elle la déposa sur son lit. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien et sans jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce, Callie sortit et alla rejoindre Mme Robbins dans le couloir qui lui fit signe de la suivre en bas. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au porche sans prononcer un mot.

- Rassurez-moi jeune fille, dit Barbara après quelques secondes. Vous n'avez pas pris le volant avec de l'alcool dans le sang ?

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jeune fille face à l'inquiétude de Mme Robbins.

- Non, je vous rassure. Je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça ce soir…

- En tout cas, je vous remercie. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait passé par la tête ! De l'alcool ! Ma fille !

Callie pensa à cette fin de soirée et aux confidences que lui avait faites la blonde.

- Elle semblait triste, répondit-elle tout simplement, en espérant que ça puisse aider sa camarade. Bonne nuit Mme Robbins.

- Bonne nuit…

Callie prit congé et rentra chez elle sans cesser de penser à cette fin de soirée surprenante.

Surprenante. C'était vraiment le mot qui convenait pour qualifier cette soirée, cette journée et Arizona Robbins en générale. Elle n'était là que depuis une journée et Callie se dit qu'elle n'avait pas fini de la surprendre.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna dans l'une des chambres de la maison du Colonel Robbins. Arizona émergea difficilement et l'éteignit d'un geste brusque. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait sentir tous ses neurones en ébullition. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient.

- Tu as très mauvaise mine, dit une voix au coin de sa chambre.

La blonde sursauta et se tourna vers la source.

- Maman tu m'as fais peur !

- Estime-toi heureuse, j'ai hésité entre attendre ou te réveiller à coup de seaux d'eau !

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'avait pas digéré sa rentrée de soirée. Elle la vit se lever et se diriger vers elle.

- Tiens, bois ça, dit Mme Robbins en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine.

- Merci.

Arizona l'avala d'une traite et gémit une nouvelle fois. Elle sonda sa mère pour voir à quel point elle était en colère.

- Je suis désolé Maman, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas me mettre dans cet état-là, c'est juste que…

- Tu étais triste, acheva Barbara.

Elle fit le tour et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de sa fille.

- Je comprends chérie, mais ce n'est pas une solution…

- Je sais Maman, assura Arizona en baissant la tête de honte. Je me suis laissée aller c'est tout. Pendant quelques heures, j'ai oublié ma peine, mon manque et franchement ça m'a fait du bien.

- Sur le moment ça t'as soulagé, mais après ? Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

- Mal…

Mme Robbins poussa un soupir de résignation.

- L'alcool n'est pas la solution à ton problème. Ça n'a jamais aidé à faire face à son deuil chéri, c'est juste une illusion… Et tu vas t'en rendre compte tout au long de cette journée. Je pense que ce sera une punition largement suffisante

Arizona leva les yeux vers sa mère.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Je n'en ai pas parlé à ton père. Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Merci Maman !

- Inutile de me remercier, répondit Mme Robbins en se levant et en se dirigeants. C'est la jeune demoiselle qui t'as raccompagné hier soir qui mérite des remerciements.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant sa fille rassembler tous les éléments qui avaient constitués sa soirée de la veille.

- Et MERDE ! s'exclama la blonde d'une voix plaintif.

- Et pas de vulgarités sous mon toit, s'exclama la voix amusée de Barbara Robbins dans les escaliers.

Arizona arriva au lycée à reculons. Son mal de tête ne faisait que s'intensifier et la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était de retrouver la chaleur et la sécurité de son lit. Au lieu de ça, elle se résigna et franchit le grand portail de l'établissement. Elle vit Alex adossé au mur qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se précipita vers elle.

- Arizona, je suis désolé pour hier soir, lui dit-il.

Elle fit mine de ne pas le voir et continua son chemin. Cependant Alex ne laissa pas tomber et la suivit.

- Je sais que j'ai merdé, continua-t-il. Mais c'était vraiment urgent et tu ne voulais pas me suivre…

Arizona se tourna brusquement vers lui, ce qui surprit le jeune homme qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

- J'ai compris maintenant, dit-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix qui trahissait sa colère. Tu avais été clair pourtant, tu ne voulais pas être amis avec moi et donc quoi de mieux pour qu'une personne te laisse tranquille que de l'abandonner complètement bourré au milieu de nulle part.

- Non tu n'y es pas du tout, c'est juste que…

- Ecoute Karev laisse tomber, coupa-t-elle. Faut croire que les gens ont raison à ton sujet…

Il s'arrêta et la laissa s'en aller.

Dans un coin de la cours, Mark rejoint son amie Callie assise sur son banc habituel.

- Coucou mon rayon de soleil ! s'exclama-t-il les bras ouvert et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut mon mignon, lui répondit Callie. Tu m'as l'air d'humeur très joyeuse aujourd'hui.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ne se dépêtra pas de son sourire.

- J'ai rencontré une fille hier soir, informa-t-il. On a passé toute la soirée à s'embrasser, c'était top !

- Hum intéressant... Et c'est qui cette fille ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien du tout, avoua Mark. J'étais complètement à la ramasse – d'ailleurs ne me laisse plus jamais boire le cocktail bleu de Joe – et j'ai vu cette fille vers le Jukebox et deux minutes après, j'avais ma bouche collé à la sienne et mes mains sur ses fesses.

- Parlez-moi d'amour, déclara Callie sans retenir son rire. Et ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit de lui demander son prénom entre deux embrassades ?

- Franchement ? Non ! Mais elle était bonne !

- Mark ! s'exclama Callie indigné. T'es irrécupérable !

- Haha je savais que t'allais crier au scandale, rigola-t-il. Non sérieusement j'ai passé de super moment avec elle, même si je ne connais pas son prénom. J'espère la revoir un jour…

- Tu dis ça tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas conclue…

- Possible ! En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir sourire. Je ne te cache pas que je commençais à en avoir marre de Torres-la-lugubre !

La dite-lugubre lui mit une tape sur la.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse hier soir ?

Callie se sentit mal à l'aise mais décida quand même de tout raconter à son meilleur ami. Après tout, depuis qu'ils étaient amis il a toujours été d'un soutien sans failles.

- Tu me promets de ne pas me la jouer à la « Mark » si je te raconte ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- A voir des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être là où elles ne sont pas…

- Je n'ai strictement rien compris, mais je te promets d'essayer ! lui répondit-il de façon solennelle.

- OK. Heu tu as remarqué qu'il y avait Karev chez Joe hier avec Robbins. _La Nouvelle_, ajouta Callie devant l'air interrogateur de Mark

- Ah je comprends ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Tu as fini la soirée avec la jolie blonde ! Haha finalement je ne suis pas le seul à mettre éclaté hier soir.

- Tu vas baisser d'un ton oui ! chuchota Callie d'un air sévère alors que plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… L'autre idiot l'avait abandonné, elle était complètement bourrée donc je l'ai raccompagné tout simplement.

- Si tu le dis… soupira Mark. Et il s'est passé quoi sur le trajet du retour ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? T'es vraiment un pervers !

- Oh arrête ! Oses me dire qu'elle ne te plait pas !

Callie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers la cours et observa les personnes qui défilaient devant elle.

- Elle est très jolie c'est vrai, déclara-t-elle après un moment, mais ça toute personne objective te le dira.

- Et tu n'as rien ressenti pour elle quand tu étais avec ? demanda un Mark sérieux.

La Latina pensa à la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie au moment où elle avait pris la main d'Arizona puis lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard dans la voiture.

- Disons qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférente… avoua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Mark brandit le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

- De toute façon, il ne pourra jamais rien se passer ! continua Callie. D'une, rien ne me dit qu'elle est intéressée par les filles. Et même si c'était le cas, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que son ami allait parler, je ne prendrais plus le risque… Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Erica. C'est fini tout ça !

- Callie, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ta nature juste pour faire plaisir aux gens. Tu as toujours fais ce que tu voulais de ta vie, tu as toujours suivi tes instincts et tu as toujours envoyé balader ceux qui te critiquait… Si ton truc à toi c'est les jolies blondes aux yeux bleus, soit. Personnes n'a le droit de te dicter la manière dont tu peux vivre ta vie. Pas même ton père.

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle contemplait toujours d'un regard absent les étudiants s'affairaient dans la cours. Mark se tourna à son tour vers la vue des lycéens.

- Qui plus est, Arizona semble beaucoup plus forte et courageuse qu'Erica…

Arizona était assise en classe, occupée à sortir ses affaires de son sac, lorsqu'Alex arriva et se planta face à elle. Il jeta un regard aux alentours afin de s'assurer que les autres élèves n'écoutaient pas puis se décida à parler :

- Ma mère est schizophrène, dit-il. C'est pour ça que je vis chez mon oncle. Elle est schizophrène et hier, alors que ma petite sœur lui rendait visite avec mon oncle à l'HP, elle a essayé de la tuer. Et mon oncle m'a appelé et m'a demandé de rentrer de toute urgence parce que ma sœur faisait une crise de nerf et que je suis le seul à arriver à la calmer dans ces cas-là…

Il avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite, sans reprendre sa respiration. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et s'approcha un peu plus d'Arizona pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les entendre.

- Voilà pourquoi je t'ai lâché hier, ajouta-t-il. Pas parce que je voulais te faire une mauvaise blague, mais à cause de ça… Tu es la seule personne qui m'a accordé une véritable chance depuis que je suis ici, donc je me suis dit que tu avais le droit à la vérité.

Arizona fut émue par la preuve de confiance que lui accordé Karev à travers cette confession. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

- Comment elles vont ? demanda-t-elle

- Elles vont bien, répondit simplement Karev. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question. Il s'attendait à voir Arizona fuir, lui disant qu'il était cinglé ou que sa famille était cinglée. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il réalisa qu'il avait eu raison d'aller lui parler. Arizona se leva, vint lui faire face puis lui tendit la main.

- Amis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Amis, confirma son camarade en serrant la main tendu.

En fin de journée, Arizona se mis à la recherche de Callie pour lui présenter ses excuses. Elles avaient eu des cours en modules toute la journée et étaient donc séparés, ce qui avait donné du temps à Arizona pour rassembler son courage et aller voir la jolie brune. Elle la trouva à la bibliothèque, assise seule à une table et très concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à sa cible pour ne pas dérangé le calme de la salle puis arriva à la hauteur de la Latina. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'elle avait de la compagnie. Arizona se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour avoir déjà des devoirs ? chuchota-t-elle.

Callie sursauta brusquement.

- Putain de merde ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers la source de son état.

- Que de jolis mots, se moqua gentiment Arizona en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Ca fait deux fois en deux jours que tu es à deux doigts de ma causer une crise cardiaque Robbins, reprocha Callie.

Elle lui offrit un sourire malgré tout.

- Tu travailles sur quoi ? demanda une Arizona curieuse.

- Le devoir supplémentaire que Lawson m'a donné à faire en colle hier, informa d'un grognement Callie.

- Et tu ne l'as pas fait en colle parce que ?

- Je me suis endormie…

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant le regard penaud de Callie qu'elle trouvât attendrissant.

- Tu as un problème avec le sommeil toi.

- Oui, bon… concéda Callie avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper. En attendant Lawson a vraiment abusé, j'ai une rédaction de 3 pages à faire sur la guerre de Sécession !

- La prochaine fois, tu accueilleras les nouveaux élèves plus convenablement, taquina la blonde.

Elles échangèrent un regard avant que Callie ne détourne la tête et se replonge dans son écrit. Arizona ne sut comment prendre ce revirement de situation de la part de sa camarade. Elle ne se résigna pas pour autant et prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te voir pour m'excuser pour la soirée d'hier soir. C'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête mais je sais que j'ai un peu abusé.

Callie leva la tête et vit que la jeune fille arboré un air terriblement gêné.

- Tu t'excuse pour le vomi dans ma voiture ou pour mon prénom transformé en « Cyclope » ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! gémit Arizona en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

Callie ne put empêcher plus longtemps son rire de sortir.

- Bon j'avoue le coup du vomi n'est pas vrai. Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh si, là je viens d'avoir une réminiscence totale de la soirée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait rimer ton prénom avec « Magnétoscope » !

- Franchement, je n'avais pas autant rigolé depuis longtemps, lui avoua la brune. Donc tu es toute pardonnée… Par contre, il faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu as su pour mon prénom.

- Ça, ça restera secret par contre, chuchota Arizona avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Callie la regarda en jouant distraitement avec son stylo. Elle hésita longuement puis finit par lui dire :

- Je suis désolé pour ton frère Tim.

Arizona fut touché de voir que Callie se souvenait du prénom de son frère.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, Arizona s'empara de l'agenda de sa camarade.

- Alors comme ça tu es fan des Heats ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant l'autocollant de l'équipe des Miami Heats sur le cahier.

- Une inconditionnelle depuis toujours, déclara solennellement Callie.

- Etant une grande supportrice des Celtics, je ne peux que désapprouver tes goûts…

- Les Celtics ? s'étouffa Callie. Ils sont vraiment nuls ! L'année dernière, ils ont été éliminés dès les phases de poule de la NBA !

- Un accident de parcours, argumenta Arizona. Nous, on a O'Neill dans l'équipe.

- Nous on a Lebron James !

Elles continuèrent de se taquiner au sujet du basket jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire les rappels à l'ordre en leur intimant le silence. Tout ceci sous le regard inquisiteur d'une jeune fille assise en compagnies de ses amies à quelques tables plus loin et qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange. En effet, depuis qu'Arizona était rentrée dans la bibliothèque, Lauren avait abandonné sa lecture de _Cosmo_ et s'était concentrée sur la conversation qui avait lieu à côté, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur le visage.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous!

Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier les reviewers qui ont prit la peine de laisser leur avis sur la fic, c'est super gentil à vous!

Ensuite, ayant reprit les cours en Licence, je posterais moins fréquemment. Cela dit, j'essayerais au maximum de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine!

Au niveau de l'avancement de l'écriture, je vous rassure je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner la fic. Les grandes lignes de l'intrigues sont dores et déjà écrite, il me reste plus qu'à tout taper sur ordinateur, chose qui prend le plus de temps.

Si vous voulez suivre l'avancement, vous pouvez me follow sur Twitt': LSAfor

Bon assez de blablas, voici le chapitre 4. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je me rattraperais dans le prochain... Ou celui d'après ^^

Bonne lecture à vous! Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis!

LSAfor

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Après ces deux jours d'école mouvementés, le weekend arriva à Poundtown. Callie émergea de son sommeil ce samedi matin en repensant à la veille. Elle n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à rédiger un devoir d'Histoire. Arizona était restée avec elle et l'avait aidée. Son père étant Colonel, elle avait des connaissances assez complètes sur la guerre de Sécession. Elles avaient passé ensuite des heures à discuter, de tout et de rien, sans aborder de sujets sérieux, jusqu'à ce que la bibliothèque ferme.

Callie, qui voulait rester loin de cette fille, se dit que la tache allait s'annoncer de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait découvert en Arizona une fille marrante, pleine de répartie et qui ne mâchait pas ses mots.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il n'était que 9h30. Elle se leva quand même, décidant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gara sur le parking d'un café-restaurant de Poundtown, mais pas n'importe lequel aux yeux de Callie, il s'agissait d'un de ses rares endroits favoris de la ville : le Chand's coffee.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur de l'établissement et alla s'installer au bar derrière lequel la serveuse lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens une revenante ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Salut Miranda ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Callie, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh tu sais, la routine. Gérer un café, ce n'est plus ce que c'était… répondit Miranda Bailey en posant une tasse de café devant la jeune fille. Et toi, comment vas-tu ma belle ?

- Ça roule…

- Oh Callie, tu es une piètre menteuse ! s'exaspéra la gérante du café.

Miranda Bailey était la propriétaire du Chand's coffee où la majorité des étudiants passait leurs temps libres après le lycée, surtout une en particulier : la fille du Maire Torres. Callie considérait cette femme comme une deuxième mère. Elle était son oreille attentive, toujours de bon conseil et n'hésitait pas à recadrer la jeune fille lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'elle allait loin.

- Comment ça va avec ton père ? questionna Miranda.

Callie bu une gorgée de son café pour éviter de regarder Bailey et de craquer.

- RAS, répondit-elle. Les choses n'ont pas évolué…

Miranda soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa petite protégée.

- Avec le temps, les choses vont s'arranger tu verras, essaya-t-elle de rassurer. Il est fou de toi, tu es sa plus grande fierté. Il lui faut juste du temps pour…digérer.

- Ca va faire plus de deux mois maintenant.

- Laisse-lui plus de temps Callie…

Callie resta silencieuse. Miranda hésita puis se décida à poursuivre :

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Erica ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La jeune fille détourna le regard et observa le fond de sa tasse de café.

- Non. Pas depuis qu'elle est partie. Je l'ai appelée plusieurs fois mais elle n'a jamais répondu.

Miranda garda le silence. Elle connaissait Callie et savait qu'elle devait rester silencieuse pour qu'elle continue de se confier. Elle obtint rapidement gain de cause lorsqu'elle vit Callie se tourner vers elle.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de son départ, ajouta-t-elle. Mark me dit que je suis bête de croire ça, mais je n'y arrive pas… Elle me manque et ça m'énerve de me dire qu'elle, elle arrive très bien à passer à autre chose !

Bailey lui prit la main.

- Mark a raison, Callie. Erica a fait un choix, tu n'y es pour rien…

Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient pas de réels effets sur la jeune fille. Miranda ajouta :

- Peut-être que vous n'étiez pas faites l'une pour l'autre… Peut-être que la personne qui a été faite pour toi t'attend quelque part. Au coin de la rue, au super marché, à la fac… Peut-être même que tu vas la croiser là, tout de suite, en sortant de mon merveilleux café !

Callie retrouva son sourire.

- Il suffit d'être patiente, et tu verras, ajouta Bailey en se levant pour retourner derrière le bar. La vie te réservera de belles surprises ! Crois-moi Torres, cette Erica s'en mordra les doigts !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa à l'arrière-boutique. Callie finit son café d'humeur plus légère et quitta l'endroit en remerciant Miranda.

Elle sortit de l'établissement et tomba nez à nez sur Arizona qui sortait de la voiture de son père.

- Calliope ! s'exclama cette dernière avec un ravissant sourire.

- Hey ! salua Callie.

La Latina sentit son estomac se crisper. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes sans parler. Callie fit un signe en direction de la Mustang.

- Jolie voiture, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir une « cool ».

- Je sens que cette fameuse soirée va me poursuivre pendant longtemps n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Arizona avec un air faussement inquiet.

- Minimum 20 ans, confirma Callie de plusieurs hochements de têtes. Tu visites les environs ?

- Oui, j'avais aperçu ce salon la dernière fois en allant au lycée. Tu es une habituée ?

- Depuis toujours… Il sert le meilleur café au monde !

- Ah je devrais être comblée alors, déclara Arizona.

- Oui, ça devrait le faire… Sinon, c'est que tes goûts laissent à désirer.

Callie pencha la tête en conservant un sourire en coin pour lui montrer qu'elle plaisantait.

- Merci pour la pression, répondit avec un éclat de rire la jolie blonde. Je te dis à lundi alors. Bon weekend !

- Merci, à toi aussi.

Arizona s'apprêtait à entrer dans le café, lorsque Callie se tourna de nouveau vers elle après un petit moment d'hésitation.

- Arizona !

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et Callie sentit une nouvelle fois la boule dans son estomac revenir.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose en particulier ce soir ?

Arizona fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa à Callie qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il y a Addison qui fait une fête ce soir si ça te dit, pour fêter le début de la dernière année. Et vu que tu es nouvelle ici, ça pourrait te permettre de rencontrer du monde…

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Arizona mal à l'aise. Je ne connais même pas Addison…

- Raison de plus ! insista Callie. Tu vas l'adorer ! Tu seras mon invité d'honneur… Et Karev est le bienvenue aussi.

- Si c'est une invitation d'honneur, je ne peux pas refuser, finit par répondre Arizona.

- Cool. Je te dis à ce soir alors, conclue Callie.

Elle tourna les talons avec un grand sourire avant de revenir de nouveau sur ses pas sous les yeux d'une Arizona amusée.

- C'est vrai que tu ne vas pas aller bien loin sans l'adresse, dit Callie en fouillant dans son sac pour sortir un bout de papier et un stylo. Elle lui gribouilla l'adresse et pris congés, sans perdre son sourire béat. L'effet « Nouvelle » avait encore frappé.

- Tu me rappel ce qu'on fou là s'il te plait ?!

- Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie Karev, s'exaspéra Arizona.

Ils étaient en face de la maison des Montgomery, d'où s'échapper de la musique et des échos de voix.

- Il faut qu'on se sociabilise…

- Tu dis ça juste parce que c'est Torres qui t'as invité, répondit Alex moqueur. Tu as un truc avec elle !

- Je n'ai aucun « truc » avec qui que ce soit, éluda Arizona en s'avançant en direction de la porte d'entrée. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien sourire ce serait cool de ta part.

Ils furent accueilli par une Addison euphorique sous les effets de l'alcool qui les étreignit tous les deux. La maison était pleine à craquer, l'alcool coulait à flot, la fête battait son plein. Arizona chercha Callie des yeux et la trouva en compagnie de Mark avec qui elle était en pleine conversation. Elle se tourna vers Alex, mais celui-ci avait disparu, elle l'aperçu vers le bar improvisé qui avait été aménagé au milieu du grand salon des Montgomery. Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Callie.

- Hey ! salua Callie. Tu es venue !

- Oui, répondit timidement Arizona.

Callie se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Mark, je te présente Arizona. Arizona, voici Mark, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Enchantée, répondit la jolie blonde.

Mark ne répondit pas. Il la fixait avec un sourire en coin plein de sous-entendus. Callie leva les yeux au ciel puis lui mit une bourrade pour le sortir de sa transe.

- Et si tu allais voir si Ade n'a pas besoin d'aide ? conseilla la Latina avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Désolé, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Arizona lorsque le jeune homme fut parti. Il est assez abrupt aux premiers abords mais c'est quelqu'un en or.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Arizona.

Elles échangèrent quelques civilités jusqu'à ce que deux filles viennent les aborder. Arizona fit ainsi la connaissance de Meredith Grey et Christina Yang. Deux amis à Callie qu'elle avait appris à connaitre via le basket. En effet, les deux jeunes filles faisaient partie de l'équipe. Elles avaient été un soutien de taille pour la fille du Maire lorsqu'elle avait voulu créer l'équipe, ce qui les avait énormément rapprochées. D'après ce qu'Arizona comprit, elles étaient toutes les deux inséparables, au grand damne de leurs copains respectives.

- Je t'abandonne quelques minutes, lui chuchota à l'oreille Callie. Je vais voir si Ade a besoin de moi…

Arizona acquiesça en essayant d'ignorer le frisson qui venait de traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Elle la regarda disparaitre du côté de la cuisine et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux autres filles.

Callie trouva rapidement ses deux meilleurs amis. Mark n'avait pas perdu son sourire en coin et la regardait d'un air avide.

- Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à sauter le pas avec la Nouvelle ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a aucun pas à sauter, rétorqua Callie. Je veux simplement devenir son amie !

- À d'autre Torres !

- Tu sais Mark, ce n'est pas parce que je suis attirée par les filles que je ne peux pas avoir d'amies sans arrières pensées derrière, répondit-elle. Regarde Addison, c'est bien ma meilleure amie et pourtant il n'y a JAMAIS rien eu d'ambiguë dans les sentiments que je lui portais…

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Addison. Mais malgré mon charme fou et ma beauté renversante, tu ne m'as jamais trouvé attirante, contrairement à la jolie et sexy blonde à qui tu fais du gringue…

Callie secoua vivement la tête.

- Vous vous faites des idées ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de les quitter pour se mettre à la recherche de l'objet de leur conversation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Arizona un peu plus tôt mais n'y vit que Meredith et Christina entrain de danser. Après quelques minutes, elle la trouva assise sur les marches d'escalier de la terrasse extérieure. Elle s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Désolé de t'avoir abandonné, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit simplement Arizona.

Callie la scruta du regard et réalisa qu'elle semblait triste.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle stupidement.

- Oui, je voulais juste prendre l'air, répondit Arizona en souriant.

Mais Callie ne fut pas dupée par son sourire faux et insista. Arizona finit par céder et lui répondit qu'elle était en compagnie de son frère lors de la dernière fête où elle s'était rendue. Et être ici, à cette soirée, lui rappelait simplement qu'il n'était plus là. Callie ne sut quoi répondre, elle posa une main réconfortante sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé de plomber l'ambiance, dit Arizona après quelques secondes.

- Hé, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de penser à ton frère, déclara Callie en tournant sa tête pour pouvoir fixer Arizona dans les yeux. Tu as le droit de ressentir le manque, tu as le droit d'y penser et tu as le droit d'être triste… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un proche et on se connait que depuis peu donc je ne risque pas de t'être d'une grande utilité, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux venir me voir, je ne serais jamais lassée c'est promis… On a tous besoin de se confier à quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre.

Arizona la fixa d'un regard brillant. Callie se dit qu'il ne devait pas être difficile de se noyer dans ces yeux bleus si envoutant.

- Merci, laissa échapper Arizona dans un souffle.

- Quand tu veux, répondit Callie avec un sourire rassurant.

Elles se tournèrent toute les deux vers le ciel étoilé et restèrent silencieuse pendant quelques minutes à observer les astres. Callie n'avait pas retiré sa main de la jambe d'Arizona. Celle-ci avait même posé sa main dessus. Le silence qui s'installa entre les deux filles n'avait rien de gênant ou d'embarrassant. Au contraire, il amenait une certaine quiétude dans l'esprit des deux personnes, savourant ainsi cette paisible pause en compagnie l'une de l'autre.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous!

Me voici pour une nouvelle partie! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira!

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui prennent la peine de me reviewer et donner leur avis sur l'histoire. Avoir des retours est vraiment important pour les auteurs, donc merci!

Bon, je ne vais pas blablater plus que ça et vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre 5!

Je conclurais en disant simplement: _**J-5 until the season 10! YAAAAAAY!**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le lundi matin, Callie arriva au lycée de bonne humeur. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment lorsqu'une personne l'interpela à l'autre bout de la cour. Une jeune femme vint à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour Callie!

- Hey Coach! salua Callie. Tu vas bien ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler « coach », répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Ok… Teddy, répondit Callie

Teddy Altman était une jeune femme de 23 ans qui avait été au lycée de Poundtown il y a quelques années de ça. Elle avait été celle qui avait fait émerger dans la tête de Callie l'idée de créer une équipe. En effet, Teddy, qui avait quitté la ville après avoir été graduée, s'était lancé dans le basket à l'université et avait même atteint un niveau professionnel qui lui assurait quasiment une carrière nationale. Cependant, après une terrible blessure au genou, elle s'était retrouvée obligée d'abandonner et était revenu vivre à Poundtown, où un poste de professeur de sport lui a été proposé. De là, les choses se sont enchainées et elle occupait dorénavant le poste de coach de l'équipe de basket féminine de Lincoln's High, devenant ainsi l'ennemie première du coach de l'équipe masculine : Robert Stark.

- Ça peut aller, répondit le coach Altman. Je viens de me disputer avec Stark pour le gymnase et j'ai eu gain de cause, donc rendez-vous ce soir pour le premier entrainement de l'année. Je compte sur toi pour faire passer le message au reste de l'équipe ?

- Pas de soucis, je leur envoie un message tout de suite, affirma Callie. Tu as trouvé une nouvelle meneuse ?

- Non, soupira Teddy, pourtant on a vraiment besoin d'une titulaire. Je vois mal Kepner supporter la pression toute une saison… J'ai mis en place les sélections pour ce soir, mais pour l'instant personne ne s'est inscrit, ce que je ne comprends pas vu le nombre de personnes qu'on a du recaler l'année dernière !

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Callie d'un air penaud, c'est de ma faute.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser, répondit Teddy d'un air sévère. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour l'étroitesse d'esprit des gens d'ici, le principal c'est que notre équipe reste soudée. Tu es une très bonne capitaine Callie, et on arrivera très bien à se débrouiller sans eux. Alors fais-moi le plaisir d'être présente ce soir et au meilleur de ta forme !

Elle lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis s'en alla alors que Callie prenait le chemin du cours d'Anglais toujours d'humeur joyeuse : rien de mieux que le basketball pour s'éclater. Elle rejoignit sa place à côté d'Addison sans manquer de faire un signe de la main à Arizona qui était assise de l'autre côté de la salle.

À l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'elle était assise à la cafétéria avec Mark et Addie, Callie se plaignait de l'absence de volontaire pour le poste de meneuse dans l'équipe.

- Sandra n'était certes pas une pro, mais au moins elle tenait le coup. Là je ne sais vraiment pas comment on va faire si on ne trouve personne, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi vous ne laissez pas une chance à Kepner ? demanda Addison en croquant dans sa pomme. Je suis sure qu'elle pourrait vous surprendre.

- April s'en sort pas mal en entrainement mais elle perd tous ses moyens en match, expliqua Callie.

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Arizona qui était en compagnie d'un Alex réticent.

- On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Mark en adressant un sourire moqueur à Callie.

Mais cette dernière ne le remarqua pas. Elle fixait Arizona d'un air songeur alors que cette dernière s'asseyait.

- Dis-moi Arizona, dit Callie sans la quitter des yeux, la dernière fois à la bibliothèque tu m'as bien dis que tu avais joué au basket dans ton ancien lycée ?

Mark se tourna vers Addison et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu savais qu'elles avaient eu un rencard à la bibliothèque toi ?

Addison lui fit non de la tête avant de se tourner vers Arizona pour entendre sa réponse.

- Heu oui, répondit Arizona simplement.

- Et à quel poste tu jouais ? demanda Callie en arrêtant de manger.

- Ça dépend… J'ai joué longtemps ailier fort, mais l'année dernière j'ai occupé le poste de meneuse. Pourquoi ?

Callie ne lui répondit pas. Elle se leva brusquement et prit ses affaires.

- Rejoins-moi après les cours devant le gymnase du lycée, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai besoin de toi !

Et elle s'en alla précipitamment, sans laisser à Arizona la possibilité de répondre. Mark se pencha vers cette dernière et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je crois bien que tu viens de rejoindre notre chère équipe des WildChilds…

- Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclama incrédule Arizona.

À la fin de la journée, Arizona se rendit devant le gymnase du lycée où l'attendait Callie qui était en tenu de basket.

- Joli tenu, lui lança Arizona lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- Merci, répondit Callie. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, il fallait absolument que j'aille voir le Coach pour la prévenir.

- La prévenir de quoi ? demanda Arizona.

- Que j'avais trouvé une meneuse de jeu pour l'équipe…

- Calliope… soupira la blonde.

- Non attend, coupa Callie. Je sais que j'aurais dû te demander ton avis avant, désolé. Mais tu es notre seule chance !

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant qui faillit faire craquer Arizona.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Arizona d'une voix réticente, je suis nouvelle ici et le meneur de jeu est le chef d'orchestre. Je ne crois pas avoir le charisme adéquat !

Callie se dit qu'en insistant un peu, elle arrivera à la faire lâcher prise. Elle l'attira à l'intérieur des vestiaires.

- Je suis sure et certaine que tu seras à la hauteur, affirma Callie. Et ce n'est qu'un test aujourd'hui, ça ne t'engage à rien. Et je te promets que si tu es nulle, je serais la première à te virer de l'équipe !

- Mais je n'ai même pas de tenue pour aujourd'hui, essaya de se dérober piteusement Arizona.

Callie lui tendit un maillot et un short qu'elle sortit de son casier.

- Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire ! Et pour les chaussures, tu n'as qu'à emprunter celles de Lexie, elle doit faire la même taille que toi, vu ses petits pieds.

- Hey ! s'indigna Arizona. Je n'ai pas de petits pieds !

- Si tu le dis, répondit Callie avec un petit rire. Je te laisse te changer, je vais voir les filles et je reviens.

Elle sortit des vestiaires, laissant Arizona découvrir la tenue de l'équipe. Elle était rouge et noire. Sur le maillot qu'elle avait, le nom de « Torres » prôné au dos et un « C » rouge était brodé au niveau de la poitrine. Elle s'assit sur le banc du vestiaire et le contempla.

Callie entra sur le terrain et respira un bon coup. Le gymnase lui avait vraiment manqué, elle se sentait dans son élément lorsqu'elle était ici, à jouer au basket. Elle s'approcha des filles de son équipe qui se chamaillait gentiment au milieu du terrain. L'équipe était composé de 5 remplaçantes, April Kepner, Olivia Harper, Stéphanie Edwards, Heather Brooks et Jo' Wilson et de 4 titulaires, Callie qui était capitaine de l'équipe et qui occupait le poste de pivot, Christina Yang et Meredith et Lexie Grey.

- Regardez qui voici, notre chère Capitaine ! s'exclama Christina en faisant une révérence ridicule.

Callie lui fit une grimace avant de prendre la parole :

- Bon, comme vous le savez il nous manque une meneuse maintenant que Sandra est partie. Je ne sais pas si Teddy vous la dit, mais on a trouvé quelqu'un pour la remplacer…

- Qui c'est ? demanda curieusement April Kepner.

- Arizona Robbins, répondit Callie. Elle est nouvelle à Link's donc peu d'entre vous doivent la connaitre. Elle est en train de se changer là. Je voulais seulement vous demander d'être gentille avec elle et de l'accueillir convenablement, ajouta-t-elle en regardant plus particulièrement Christina.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde moi ? demanda cette dernière d'un air vexé.

- Peut-être parce que tu as fait pleurer April lorsqu'elle a rejoint l'équipe, répondit Lexie devançant Callie.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Kepner ne comprend pas le second degré, répliqua d'un ton cinglé Christina.

- STOP ! s'exclama Teddy qui arrivait, alors qu'April s'apprêtait à répondre à l'attaque. Torres, va chercher Robbins, on va commencer l'entrainement.

Callie se dirigea vers les vestiaires et ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba sur Arizona qui était en sous-vêtements. Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Dé…désolé, bégaya Callie.

Arizona rigola et enfila le maillot.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle simplement.

- On va commencer, dit Callie toujours dos à Arizona. Je t'attends dehors, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant de nouveau la porte.

Elle sortit avec les joues en feux, l'image d'Arizona en soutien-gorge toujours en tête.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lexie à Callie.

- Quoi ? sursauta Callie. Oui, oui ça va.

Arizona sortit des vestiaires à ce moment-là et s'avança timidement vers Callie qui faisait tout pour se concentrer et effacer toutes images n'ayant aucun rapport avec le basket de sa tête. Mais voir Arizona dans son maillot à elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers son équipe.

- Bon, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je vous présente Arizona ! Elle va s'entrainer avec nous aujourd'hui et pourquoi pas, rejoindre l'équipe.

Elle laissa ensuite la main au coach qui prit la direction de l'entrainement. Après plus de trente minutes d'échauffement, Teddy organisa un match entre les titulaires et les remplaçants, mettant en place Arizona dans l'équipe première afin de la tester. Au bout de deux heures, le coach mis fin à l'entrainement. Elle était très contente de ce qu'elle avait pu observer durant la séance. Elle avait remarqué un réel potentiel en Arizona ainsi qu'une véritable complicité dans le jeu entre sa nouvelle meneuse de jeu et la capitaine de l'équipe. Elle envoya ses filles au vestiaire non sans les féliciter. Après s'être douchées et changées, les filles sortirent tous ensembles du gymnase. Callie vit Mark qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'il approcha de la bande, il se figea.

- C'est toi ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Lexie.

Tout le monde le fixa d'un air incrédule. Lexie, elle, sembla comprendre car elle se renfrogna.

- C'est toi la fille du bar ! ajouta Mark d'une voix rauque.

Meredith lança un regard glacial à sa sœur.

- Comment ça la fille du bar ? demanda-t-elle à Lexie.

Cette dernière resta silencieuse.

- Manquait plus que ça, ajouta Meredith avant de s'en aller précipitamment, suivi par Christina.

Lexie voulut la suivre, mais elle fut retenue par Mark. Personne d'autre n'osait bouger, regardant ainsi le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il. Tu savais que j'avais oublié mais tu n'as rien dis, pourquoi ?

Lexie soupira en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Mark.

- Parce que c'était une erreur… Je n'aurais jamais dû passer la soirée chez Joe. J'ai menti à Meredith ce soir-là.

Mark se grata l'arrière du crâne, signe de malaise chez lui.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette fameuse fille depuis, dit-il. Et enfaite c'était toi !

- Oui Mark, c'était moi ! s'exaspéra Lexie.

- Sors avec moi, ajouta-t-il.

Lexie le regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Sors avec moi, répéta-t-il.

- Non, répondit Lexie à la surprise générale.

C'était la première fois qu'une fille courtisée par Mark Sloan lui disait non. Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et s'en alla, laissant un Mark dépité derrière elle. Callie s'approcha de son meilleur ami alors que les autres membres de l'équipe s'en aller, sauf Arizona qui l'attendit. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui demanda si ça allait.

- Je crois que je viens de trouver la femme de ma vie, répondit Mark avec un sourire en fixant le dos de Lexie qui s'éloignait au loin.

- Ça fait un an que tu la côtoie tous les jours sans vraiment faire attention à elle, rétorqua Callie. Comment tu as pu ne pas la reconnaitre ?!

- J'étais complètement bourré ce jour-là Cal', se justifia Mark. Mais j'ai vraiment ressenti un truc particulier pour elle. Il faut qu'elle change d'avis !

Il les salua distraitement puis s'en alla. Callie se tourna vers Arizona qui était restée silencieuse. Elle souriait face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elle. Callie lui fit un signe de la tête l'invitant à marcher.

- Merci Arizona, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

- Pour ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour avoir répondu présente aujourd'hui, expliqua Callie. Tu nous as sauvées…

Arizona lui fit une bourrade amicale de l'épaule.

- Il fallait bien que je te rende la pareille après l'autre soir…

- On se sauve mutuellement, c'est cool, rigola Callie. En tout cas, avec toi dans l'équipe, les Pirates n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! La coupe est à nous cette année !

Elles marchèrent en s'échangeant quelques mots jusqu'au parking du lycée. Arizona se tourna de nouveau vers Callie.

- Plus sérieusement, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir poussé à jouer, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'avais pas touché un ballon depuis longtemps, et ça fait vraiment du bien.

Callie comprit que le « longtemps » signifiait la mort de son frère.

- On devrait fêter ton arrivé dans l'équipe un de ces jours, déclara Callie en déverrouillant la porte de sa voiture.

- Oui ce serait cool…

Arizona joua distraitement avec ses mains puis se décida à sauter le pas :

- Il y a les Heats qui jouent contre les Celtics vendredi soir pour les phases de poules de la NBA. Le match est diffusé sur le câble et mes parents ne seront pas là, donc si ça te dit…

Callie marqua un arrêt et observa Arizona qui attendait une réponse de sa part.

- Je ne louperais pour rien au monde une occasion de voir Boston se faire laminer, répondit-elle après un moment en adressant un sourire à Arizona. Ce sera donc avec plaisir…

- Ce n'est pas un rencard ! s'exaspéra Callie.

Elle était attablée avec Mark et Addison au Chand's Coffee et venait de leur apprendre ses projets pour vendredi soir. De là, Mark était parti dans un monologue sur tout ce qui pourrait arriver durant son « rencard »

- C'est simplement deux amies qui se retrouvent pour regarder un match de basket, ajouta-t-elle

- Ses parents seront là ? demanda Mark

Callie le darda d'un regard perçant.

- Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Donc c'est un rencard, conclu-t-il simplement en buvant une gorgée de café.

Callie se tourna vers Addison pour avoir un peu de soutien. Mais celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air défaitiste et confirma :

- C'est un rencard…

La soirée de vendredi soir arriva rapidement. Trop rapidement au gout de Callie. Elle se présenta stressée, devant la porte des Robbins.

- Aller calme-toi, se dit-elle à elle-même. Mark dit n'importe quoi, ce n'est PAS un rencard !

Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Elle avait opté pour une tenue décontractée : un jean, un débardeur et sa veste en cuir fétiche. Ce dernier détail montrant, comme l'avait souligné Addison lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, que Callie en attendait surement beaucoup de cette soirée.

Cette dernière s'était donc rendu chez Arizona, la tête pleine des paroles de ses amis, montant ainsi la pression et le stress de la jeune fille.

Arizona lui ouvrit et lui offrit son habituel sourire resplendissant. « Je suis foutus » fut la seule chose à laquelle Callie pensa lorsqu'elle la vit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, et plus les jours passés, plus cela résonnait fort dans sa tête.

- J'ai apporté des bières, annonça Callie en soulevant le pack.

- Cool, répondit Arizona en se dégageant de la porte pour la laisser passer. Et moi j'ai commandé une pizza!

Callie suivit Arizona jusqu'au salon. Elles s'installèrent chacune à une extrémité du canapé sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'atmosphère était assez tendue. Callie se sentit ridicule. Elle, dont le mot « timidité » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, se trouvait décontenancée à l'idée de passer une simple soirée devant la TV avec une autre fille. Une très jolie fille, cela dit.

Arizona alluma le poste de télévision, puis attrapa deux bières. Elle en tendit une à Callie.

- Prête à voir les Heats se faire laminer ? plaisanta-t-elle, en espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Cette boutade eut l'effet escompté et permis à Callie de relâcher un peu la pression. Après tout, elle avait déjà passé de très bons moments avec Arizona.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, des éclats de rires résonnaient dans le salon des Robbins. La télévision était éteinte, de nombreuses bouteilles gisaient sur la table et le carton de pizza était vide. Callie était allongée sur le canapé et avait sa tête posée sur les genoux d'Arizona qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux tout en lui racontant des anecdotes sur sa vie passée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as quand même chanté ? demanda Callie.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? répondit Arizona en buvant une gorgée de bière. Tim m'avait inscrit et j'étais grillé donc je suis montée sur la scène et me suis pris la première honte de ma vie. Il a eu mal à la fesse droite pendant des semaines après que je me sois vengée.

Callie éclata de rire à nouveau. Arizona l'observa d'un regard tendre. Alors que le début de soirée avait mal commencé, les choses s'étaient largement améliorées au fur et à mesure. Si bien qu'elles avaient passé la soirée à discuter et rigoler, oubliant même le match. Arizona lui avait énormément parlé de Tim, lui racontant les 400 coups qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Elle trouvait d'une facilité déconcertante le fait de se confier à Callie, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un d'autre que son frère.

- J'adore ton rire, laissa-t-elle échappé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant intérieurement. L'alcool ne lui allait décidemment pas. Callie s'arrêta de rire mais lui adressa un timide sourire.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était minuit passé.

- Houlà, t'as vu l'heure ? dit-elle en se redressant. Je ferais mieux de rentrer…

Elle se leva et enfila sa veste. Arizona la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, déclara Callie alors qu'elles étaient sur le seuil de la porte. Même si on ne sait pas qui a gagné !

- Je suis sure que c'est les Celtics, la taquina Arizona

Callie rigola puis ajouta :

- On devrait se refaire ça. Les soirées pizzas-bières.

Elle hésita puis s'approcha d'Arizona et l'enlaça. Elle fut enivrée par le parfum qui émané de ses cheveux et un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle sentit les bras d'Arizona dans son dos. Après quelques secondes, elle se dégagea. Elle rencontra les prunelles bleues de la blonde. Arizona avait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Elle amorça un geste et approcha son visage doucement vers celui de Callie. Le cœur de cette dernière battait à la chamade alors que son cerveau s'arrêta instantanément de fonctionner au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud d'Arizona se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Les rouages de ses neurones se mirent enfin en route et Callie arrêta Arizona juste avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa honteusement Arizona en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ce…ce n'est pas grave, bégaya Callie en fuyant du regard. Heu, je te dis à plus.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Arizona la regarda s'éloigner avant de revenir dans la maison. En refermant la porte, elle étouffa un cri de frustration. L'alcool ne lui allait définitivement pas !

Callie se gara devant chez elle et éteignit le moteur de son auto. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se tapa la tête contre le volant. Elle pouvait encore sentir le souffle d'Arizona contre elle et la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti au creux de son estomac. Elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à avoir de réels sentiments pour la jolie blonde et qu'à priori son attirance était réciproque. Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'imagina répondre au baiser d'Arizona, au bien-être qu'il pourrait lui procurer. Elle se vit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux alors qu'elles approfondiraient leur baiser.

Callie secoua la tête pour chasser cette image. Si elle avait repoussé Arizona ce soir alors que tout son être lui soufflait de ne pas le faire, c'est parce qu'elle voulait la préserver et surtout ne pas la blesser. Callie voulait préserver Arizona de la ville. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'elle puisse la faire fuir, comme Erica.

Erica. Malgré le goût d'inachevé et le manque qu'elle pouvait ressentir en pensant à elle, Callie réalisa que durant toute la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Arizona, pas une seule seconde elle n'avait pensait à son ex.

Callie enleva sa ceinture et sortit du véhicule en se disant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et une grasse matinée ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle conclue son débat intérieur en se jurant de prendre ses distances avec Arizona. Même si elle n'en avait pas envie, c'est ce qui lui semblait le plus juste à faire.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous!

Oui je sais, vous devez vous dire: quoi elle a déjà publié? Et ouiiii, je suis une rapide! ^^

Cela dit, ce chapitre est assez court, mais nécessaire pour le prochain. Donc je vous le met tout de suite...

Sinon, merci beaucoup à **eloo**,** CalzonaWedding**,** seve2904** et **Aoquesth** pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.

** Aoquesth**, c'était prévu des le début qu'Arizona jouerait au basket, mais je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ^^.

Je finirais avec:_** J-3 YAAAAAY!**_

LSAfor', pour vous servir!

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Alex était appuyé sur la rambarde des escaliers menant au laboratoire de science du lycée en attendant que les cours démarrent. C'était un endroit stratégique qu'il avait découvert durant ses excursions quand il se faisait virer de cours. Cette place lui permettait de tout voir, sans être vu, une chose non négligeable pour Alex Karev, le garçon qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis ici à Poundtown. Personne jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Arizona.

Il n'aimait pas les lundis matins. Comme tous les jours de la semaine d'ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas cette ville, il n'aimait pas ses habitants, il n'aimait pas ce lycée, il n'aimait pas ses profs.

Il soupira et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut Mark Sloan courir après la petite sœur de Meredith Grey, il n'arrivait jamais à retenir son prénom. Mark faisait des grands signes de main alors que la jeune fille semblait essayer de se débarrasser de lui. Alex rigola et se sentit bizarrement compatissant envers Mark Sloan.

Un bruit sur le côté le sorti de ses réflexions. Il vit l'équipe des cheerleaders attroupé en cercle au milieu duquel se trouvait une jeune fille de première année assise par terre. Alex comprit que ce n'était pas une réunion amicale entre élèves, il décida donc d'intervenir.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe.

Izzie Stevens se tourna vers lui, le dardant d'un regard méprisant. Alex perdit tout de suite contenance. Depuis son arrivée à Poundtown, il nourrissait un faible pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui lança-t-elle sur un ton agressif.

Il ne se laissa pas démonté et approcha un peu plus.

- C'est vachement admirable le 6 contre 1, d'une équité hors-norme ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ? répliqua Izzie d'un ton cinglant

- Et toi pour qui tu te prends ? répondit du tac au tac Alex. A jouer les princesses, à t'en prendre à des filles plus jeunes que toi et qui plus est toujours en groupe. Vous êtes d'un courage extraordinaire mesdemoiselles.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la bande et applaudit. Izzie le regarda d'un air stupéfait puis elle se tourna vers son équipe et leur intima de la suivre. Elles s'en allèrent donc, laissant ainsi Alex et la fille de première année. Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha pour l'aider.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle se leva sans son aide et dépoussiéra sa tenue.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, dit la première année. J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller sans toi.

- Ok, on dirait bien que l'ingratitude n'est pas un trait de caractère réservé aux cheerleaders ici, rétorqua Alex. Je voulais seulement aider ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à s'en aller lorsque la jeune fille l'interpela.

- Attend, s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être méchante.

Elle s'approcha de lui nerveusement.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle. C'était sympa de ta part.

- De rien, répondit Alex. C'est toujours un plaisir de rabattre le caquet de ces idiotes.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc qui fit sourire Alex.

- Au faite, mon nom c'est Jo', informa-t-elle. Jo' Wilson.

Callie était assise sur son banc habituel alors qu'elle lisait un livre. En réalité, elle ne lisait pas vraiment. Elle était distraite et jetait régulièrement des regards vers le portail, appréhendant d'y voir passer une certaine blonde aux yeux azurs. C'est Mark qui la sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés d'un air dépité.

- Lexie vient encore de refuser de sortir avec moi, informa-t-il.

Callie soupira et ferma son livre avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Tu es vraiment sincère Mark ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que Lexie est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle est adorable et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et en dépit du fait que tu sois mon ami, je sais que tu peux être un véritable connard quand tu t'y mets.

- En dehors du fait qu'elle soit canon, je l'apprécie vraiment Cal'. Depuis ce fameux soir, je te jure que je n'arrête pas de penser à elle et j'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaitre, de tout savoir sur elle.

Callie esquissa un sourire.

- Alors tu devrais lui dire, conseilla-t-elle. Mais utilise exactement ces mots-là et non pas ton perpétuelle « sors avec moi » !

Addison arriva à ce moment-là et s'assit à côté d'eux. Mais Callie se leva brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut Arizona franchir le grand portail du lycée. Elle fit lever ses amis et se dirigea vers la salle de cours.

Sur le chemin, Addison se tourna vers Callie et lui demanda comment s'était passé sa soirée de vendredi avec Arizona.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé du weekend, accusa Addison. J'attendais un compte-rendu moi !

- Oui c'est vrai, ajouta Mark avec un sourire. Il s'est passé des choses intéressantes ?

Callie franchit la porte de la salle et se dirigea vers leurs places habituelles sans répondre. Lorsqu'elle s'assit elle vit que ses amis la fixait l'air d'attendre une réponse.

- Ça va, c'était cool, répondit-elle simplement.

Arizona entra à ce moment-là dans la salle de classe. Elle fixa Callie qui fuyait son regard et faisait semblant de s'affairer autour de ses cahiers. Après un moment d'hésitation, Arizona se dirigea vers elle et se planta en face de sa table.

- Callie je suis vraiment désolé pour…, commença-t-elle.

- On en reparle plus tard, la coupa Callie toujours sans la fixer.

Arizona comprit que la jeune fille la fuyait. Elle s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau lorsque le prof fit, à son tour, son apparition. Elle se résigna puis alla s'asseoir.

La scène ne passa inaperçu pour personne mais surtout pour deux en particulier. Alors qu'Addison jetait un regard interrogateur à Callie qu'elle ignora, Lauren Boswell, assise à deux rangs derrière Callie, se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Callie alla s'installer à la table habituelle en compagnie de Mark, Addison, Derek, Owen, Meredith et Christina. En s'asseyant elle croisa le regard d'Arizona qui l'observait au loin, assise à une table seule. Callie détourna le regard avec un pincement au cœur. Elle ne pensait pas que la blonde pourrait lui manquer mais c'était le cas. Et elle n'aimait vraiment pas son comportement, mais pour elle c'était nécessaire, il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne ses distances. Pour le bien de la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes à essayer de suivre la conversation de sa table, Callie ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil du côté d'Arizona et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

La jeune fille était en pleine conversation avec Lauren.

Sans une once d'hésitation, elle se leva de sa table et se dirigea vers la table qu'elle observait, sous le regard perplexe d'Addison et de Mark.

Arizona observa Callie entrer dans la cafétéria en compagnie de ses amis puis s'asseoir à sa table habituelle. Elle soupira de tristesse lorsqu'elle la vit détourner son regard. La soirée de vendredi soir avait été parfaite jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de l'embrasser et elle avait espéré que la jolie brune ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il s'est avéré qu'elle se trompait et ça la minait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant sur la même longueur d'onde avec quelqu'un que lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Callie et elle venait de tout gâcher pour une impulsion stupide.

Elle jeta un énième regard en direction de l'objet de ses pensées lorsqu'une personne vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Une jolie blonde avec l'uniforme des cheerleaders.

- Bonjour, salua la cheerleader. Je suis Lauren Boswell.

- Arizona Robbins, répondit simplement Arizona.

Lauren lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de continuer.

- Oui je sais, tu es la nouvelle. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je vienne te souhaiter la bienvenue à Lincoln's High. Alors bienvenue !

- Merci c'est gentil, remercia Arizona en lui rendant son sourire.

- Alors tu aimes Poundtown pour l'instant ? demanda Lauren

Arizona n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Une tornade brune arriva à ce moment-là et se planta devant Lauren. Callie s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- À quoi tu joues Boswell ?!


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello les Anatomaniacs!

J'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire trop languir, donc je vous poste la suite!

J'ai remarqué dans les reviews que la plupart d'entre vous (pour ne pas dire tous) avait des poussées de violence concernant Lauren. Non mais franchement LA PAUVRE!... Bon d'accord je plaisante, je suis dans le même cas ^^. Cela dit, certains risque d'être un peu déçu.

Je posterais la suite surement Vendredi soir ou Samedi, si j'ai été trop blasé par le season premier et qu'il me faut du temps pour m'en remettre! Mais bon: #CALZONASTRONG!

Comme toujours, merci aux fidèles qui prennent la peine de m'écrire des petites reviews, vous êtes adorables!

Merci aussi à ceux qui trouve de l'intérêt à lire ma fic et qui continue de me suivre dans l'ombre... J'ai dépassé les 3000 vu, c'est énorme! Merci!

Bon je vais arrêter ici et vais vous laisser lire cette partie.

Je conclurais par l'habituel:_** J-1! **_

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Lauren se tourna vers Callie avec un air innocent.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Torres, répondit-elle en souriant. Je souhaitais simplement la bienvenue à Arizona.

Callie s'approcha dangereusement de la capitaine des cheerleaders.

- Je serais toi, j'arrêterais ce jeu vicieux dans lequel tu t'es embarquée depuis quelques mois, la mit en garde Callie. Sinon tu me verras vraiment répliquer Boswell.

Elle se redressa puis tourna les talons et s'en alla, sans se tourner une seule fois vers Arizona qui avait essayé de capter son regard tout le long. Cette dernière la regarda s'éloigner, déçue.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa faussement Lauren en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Arizona en baissant la tête vers son plateau.

- Je suis en conflit avec Torres depuis juin dernier, continua Lauren ne quittant pas Arizona des yeux. Elle est la cause du départ d'une de mes amies. Une amie qui a été longtemps persécutée et qui n'en pouvait plus.

Le temps s'arrêta pour Arizona et les choses se mirent en place toute seules, l'amenant enfin à comprendre. Se pouvait-il que cette fille dont parlait la capitaine des Cat's était celle impliquée dans l'histoire dont lui avait parlé Alex le premier jour ? Bien sûr que oui, pensa Arizona. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle avait donc raison ce jour-là : Callie était homophobe… Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle la traitait comme une pestiférée depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait essayé de l'embrasser.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber sous le charme d'une personne comme Callie ? Comment avait-elle pu se sentir aussi proche d'une personne avec des idées aussi arrêtées ?

- Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, s'excusa Arizona auprès de Lauren en se levant précipitamment.

Elle prit son plateau et s'en alla sous le regard victorieux de la cheerleader.

Addison retrouva Callie à l'extérieur de la cafétéria qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle faisait les cents pas pour essayer de se calmer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé vendredi entre toi et Arizona, dit Addison en s'approchant d'elle, mais vu la crise de jalousie que tu viens de faire…

- Ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie, coupa sèchement Callie.

- Vu la crise de jalousie que tu viens de faire, insista Addison, c'est certain que tu tiens à elle plus que tu le laisse paraître… Tu devrais aller lui parler au lieu de l'éviter.

Callie arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son amie. Elle comprit qu'elle avait raison, Arizona méritait des explications. Au même moment, elle la vit sortir de la cafétéria d'un pas précipité. Après un regard en direction d'Addison qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, Callie courut après Arizona.

- Arizona attend ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant vers elle.

La blonde fit volte-face.

- Tu es d'accord pour me parler maintenant ?! répliqua sèchement Arizona.

Callie comprit qu'elle était véritablement en colère.

- Je veux juste t'expliquer…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications à deux balles, la coupa Arizona en se mettant en colère.

- Arizona, tu devrais te méfier de Lauren…, continua Callie.

- Non ! C'est de toi dont je devrais me méfier ! J'ai compris à qui j'avais à faire maintenant ! Une homophobe qui n'hésite pas à persécuter les personnes qu'elle considère différente d'elle et les fait carrément fuir de la ville. J'ai compris Callie ! Alors économise ta salive s'il te plait.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, laissant Callie sous le choc. Ainsi donc Arizona pensait qu'elle était homophobe ? Une envie de meurtre à l'égard de Lauren anima Callie. La capitaine des cheerleaders a dû s'en donner à cœur joie durant le déjeuner pour l'enfoncer. Elle soupira en se rendant compte que la plus à blâmer dans cette histoire ce n'était pas Lauren Boswell, mais elle. Elle avait eu un comportement des plus puérils avec Arizona. Si elle ne l'avait pas fui comme elle l'avait fait, elles n'en seraient pas là. Elle comprit qu'Addison avait raison, elle tenait vraiment à la blonde. Plus que ce qu'elle pensait.

Arizona arriva vers Alex qui était assis dans la cour en compagnie de Jo'. Elle le prit par le manche de sa veste et le tira à l'écart.

- Tu voulais dire quoi quand tu m'as dit que Callie avait été impliquée dans une histoire similaire à la mienne ? demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une faille qui expliquerait le comportement de Callie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant touchée par cette histoire, elle avait connu de nombreuses personnes étroites d'esprit, que ce soit dans son ancien lycée ou même dans son ancienne ville. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait attention, elle n'avait jamais été touchée ou blessée lorsqu'on lui faisait des remarques désobligeantes. Mais là, alors que l'histoire ne la concernait même pas, elle ressentait le besoin de comprendre.

Alex l'observa attentivement et remarqua que son amie tremblait.

- Arizona, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Juste… répond moi Alex, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Tu devrais en parler avec Callie, répondit Alex. C'est à elle de te raconter, elle a le droit de s'expliquer par elle-même.

Arizona soupira de frustration. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle après quelques secondes. Je… j'en ai marre. Tu pourras dire au prof que je ne me sentais pas bien ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'Alex la rappela. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit, conseilla-t-il.

Il lui fit un signe de la main puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur, la laissant en pleines réflexions.

Callie arriva en classe et constata l'absence d'Arizona. Elle se dirigea d'un pas las vers Addison.

- Tu lui as parlé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai essayé, mais elle a refusé de m'écouter, répondit Callie en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

- Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? demanda une Addison exaspérée.

Callie réfléchit puis se résigna à se confier.

- La soirée de vendredi était parfaite, un peu trop même. On a discuté et rigolé jusque tard le soir. Et au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir, elle a essayé de m'embrasser et je l'ai recalé.

- Oh Callie ! soupira Addison

- J'ai flippé ok ? Et j'ai voulu prendre mes distances avec elle. Sauf que maintenant elle croit que je suis homophobe et que j'ai harcelé Erica jusqu'à qu'elle s'en aille d'ici…

- Lauren…, comprit Addison

- Peu importe, dit Callie. Elle croit que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais et c'est de ma faute. J'ai vraiment été bête.

- Ça tu l'as dit…

Callie lui lança un regard noir.

- Mais je suis sure que rien n'est perdu, ajouta Addison. Vas lui parler !

- Et si elle refuse de m'écouter ?

- Ce ne sera pas le cas, répondit derrière eux Alex Karev.

Les deux filles se tournèrent instantanément vers lui.

- C'est malpoli d'écouter au porte Karev ! lança Addison.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et se tourna vers Callie.

- Elle a l'air de tenir à toi Torres, dit-il. Et cette histoire la perturbe parce qu'elle a peur que la seule personne qui ne la laisse pas indifférente ici la rejette.

Callie l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son cahier.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un petit moment maintenant alors que Callie était allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait. Elle avait essayé de faire le vide dans sa tête en lisant, en regardant la TV et en allant embêté sa sœur, mais rien n'y faisait, ses pensées revenaient systématiquement vers Arizona. Après un moment de réflexion, elle se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour en voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle se retrouva devant la maison des Robbins. Elle hésita de longues minutes, puis se décida à aller frapper à la porte. Ce fut Madame Robbins qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu ne viens pas chercher ma fille pour la faire boire j'espère ? taquina-t-elle.

- Non Madame, la rassura Callie avec un sourire. Mais j'aimerais bien lui parler si possible.

- Je vais te la chercher. Entre, je t'en prie.

- Merci, dit Callie. Mais je vais l'attendre ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Comme tu veux.

Mme Robbins s'éclipsa derrière la porte, laissant Callie seule. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde des escaliers du porche et souffla un bon coup. Arizona ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Callie.

- Laisse-moi juste te donner ma version et tu seras libre de me détester après si tu le veux, lui dit Callie nerveusement.

Arizona soupira puis s'installa sur les marches du perron. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Callie pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Elle détourna son regard de la blonde et observa l'horizon. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança dans ses explications.

- Durant mon année de première, je me suis liée d'amitié avec une fille. Elle s'appelait Erica. Je la connaissais de vu avant, mais je me suis vraiment rapproché d'elle durant cette année-là.

Elle marqua une pause. Arizona remarqua qu'elle se triturait les mains, signe de stress chez elle.

- On s'est rendu compte un moment donné que ce n'était plus seulement de l'amitié qu'on ressentait et on a commençait à sortir ensemble. En cachette, sans que personnes ne soient au courant. Pas même Mark ou Addison. Ici, à Poundtown, c'est très mal vu, donc on ne voulait surtout pas que ça se sache. Mais un jour, on a été surprise par Lauren Boswell.

Callie poussa un soupir.

- Je l'ai supplié de ne rien dire à personne, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai mis ma fierté de côté et je suis partie supplier la personne que je détestais le plus de garder mon secret. Chose qu'elle n'a, bien sûr, pas fait… Elle s'est empressée d'aller le dire à son père, puis au mien. Il est rentré dans une colère noire et m'a interdit de revoir Erica. Bref, de là, ça a fait le tour de la ville et on a subit une certaine persécution par les habitants. Moi je m'en fichais, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ce qu'on pouvait bien dire sur moi. Le principal, c'était que j'étais avec elle. Le soucis, c'est qu'Erica, elle, n'y arrivait pas. Elle a donc quitté la ville quelques semaines après, sans rien me dire… Au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle. Donc oui, dans un sens, je suis responsable de son départ, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Arizona et se plongea dans ses yeux azurs. Elle l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre, l'observant à la dérober.

- Puis tu es arrivée…

Callie esquissa un sourire.

- Tu m'as troublé dès le moment où j'ai croisé ton regard, continua-t-elle. Mais j'arrivais à faire avec parce qu'à priori il ne pouvait rien se passer entre nous. On pouvait seulement être amies… Jusqu'à vendredi, quand tu as essayé de m'embrasser. Je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais vraiment envie moi aussi. Mais j'ai eu peur - j'ai peur ! - corrigea-t-elle. Qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous et qu'il arrive la même chose qu'avec Erica. Donc, j'ai fait la chose la plus simple à faire : j'ai fui.

Elle baissa de nouveau le regard vers ses mains.

- Je pensais qu'en mettant de la distance, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu puisses penser du mal de moi. Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi, même si je devrais…

- Calliope…

Callie leva de nouveau les yeux vers Arizona et la vit sourire, faisant ressortir ses fossettes qui la faisaient craquer. Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines que la jeune fille était parmi eux mais Callie se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà devenu dépendante d'elle, de son sourire, de ses yeux, de cette manière qu'elle seule avait de l'appeler par son prénom entier.

- Depuis la mort de mon frère, j'avais l'habitude de dire que je ne vivais plus mais que je survivais. Je suis arrivé ici à Poundtown, sans aucune perspective d'avenir. J'ai découvert une ville, aux premiers abords, détestable. Mais, elle m'a permis de me sentir mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je me sens revivre maintenant. Et cette sensation Calliope, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que je l'ai.

Arizona prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis se décida à continuer. Callie avait été honnête avec elle, c'était à son tour.

- Je me sens irrémédiablement attirée par toi depuis la première fois où on s'est vu. Et plus je passe du temps avec toi, plus ce sentiment s'accroit. En plus d'avoir craqué pour ton sourire et tes yeux ténébreux, j'ai succombé à ton sens de l'humour, ton caractère fougueux et ta générosité.

Elle se gratta la tête puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Callie, continua-t-elle, je m'en fiche complètement de ce que peuvent penser les gens à mon sujet, à notre sujet. Je n'y ai jamais fait attention par le passé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer… La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est ce que toi, tu penses. Ce que toi, tu ressens.

Callie fut chamboulée par les paroles d'Arizona. Elle la regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle fit ce qu'elle désirait le plus à ce moment-là : elle l'embrassa.

Elle s'approcha doucement d'Arizona, posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa tendrement. Arizona ferma les yeux, savourant le contact. Callie se pencha et captura tendrement les lèvres de la blonde, qui répondit au baiser.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir à vous la Grey's Family!

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8! Bon j'étais censé le poster hier soir, mais après avoir vu le season premiere de GA, je n'ai pas pu... Vous comprenez le trop d'émotion, l'envie de se pendre et la frustration, tout ça bien sur à cause de notre Calzona adoré. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à être dans cet état-là! D'ailleurs vous en avez pensé quoi ceux qui l'ont vu?

Je tenais à remercier les reviewers, toujours fidèles. Vos petits commentaires me font chaud au coeur! Merci!

Bon, je vous préviens, cette partie est pleine de guimauve et de bulles roses comme dirait Arizona. Donc préparez-vous une belle musique romantique à écouter en lisant cette partie. Si ça vous intéresse, je l'ai écrite en écoutant _You got what I need_ de Joshua Radin.

La suite sera pour le début de semaine prochaine.

Voili, voilou, je pense que tout est dit. Donc je vous laisse lire, en espérant que cette partie vous donnera autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Arizona se regardait depuis maintenant 5 minutes dans le miroir mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se dépêtrer de son sourire niais. Depuis la veille, il ne la quittait plus. Elle ne cessait de ressasser le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Callie sur le porche de sa maison. À ses yeux, il avait été parfait. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive et les interromps. De là, Callie s'était rapidement éclipsée après lui avoir souhaité un bonne nuit gêné.

Cela dit, elle appréhendait quelque peu de la retrouver aujourd'hui. Et si Callie regrettait ?

Arizona décida donc d'attendre que ce soit la brune qui vienne à elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer.

Callie, elle, n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de se retrouver seule avec Arizona. Mais elle savait que ce serait difficile ce matin, au vu du fait qu'elles avaient des cours séparément toute la matinée. Elle devra donc attendre l'heure du déjeuner.

Elle arriva au lycée où Addison l'attendait au coin habituel. Cette dernière lui demanda immédiatement comment s'était passées ses explications avec Arizona. Callie ne répondit pas, son attention avait été attirée par la vision de Mark qui grimpait sur un banc au milieu de la cour. Elle mit un coup de coude à Addie qui se tourna elle aussi vers leur meilleur ami. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda l'attention de tout le monde, avant de se tourner vers une fille en particulier. Callie la reconnut aussi tôt, il s'agissait de Lexie. Sentant la catastrophe arriver, elle agrippa le manche d'Addison et la tira en direction du spectacle.

-Lexie, commença Mark, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tu obsède toutes mes pensées, tout le temps, toute la journée. Alors s'il te plait donne-nous une chance !

Beaucoup de fille autour firent un « Ohhh » attendri. Lexie leur jeta un regard de dégout avant d'attraper Mark et de l'amener dans un coin reculé de la cour pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans spectateurs autour.

- À quoi tu joues ?! s'écria-t-elle en lui administrant une tape sur la tête.

-Aïe ! Je voulais seulement te montrer que je pouvais être romantique, se justifia Mark. Aller Mini-Grey, donne-moi une chance de te prouver que toi et moi ça peut le faire…

- Non Mark, soupira Lexie. Ta pseudo-obsession pour moi, elle est là seulement parce que je suis la seule fille dans ce lycée à t'avoir recalé. Je suis juste un défi à relever pour le grand Mark Sloan et je suis quasiment sure que si je te laisse entrer dans ma vie, j'en souffrirais. Donc s'il te plait, arrête !

Elle soupira une seconde fois puis s'en alla, laissant Mark confus et dépité.

Arizona arriva à son tour au lycée et rejoint Alex qui était en compagnie de Jo'. Depuis la veille, ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus.

- Tu viens de louper l'évènement de la journée, l'informa Alex avec un rire lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle

-Mark Sloan vient de faire une déclaration d'amour publique à Lexie, répondit Jo'

- Il était pathétique, ajouta Alex

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi quand tu seras amoureux, répliqua Jo' en lui tirant la langue.

Elle se leva et pris congé en les saluant. Arizona se tourna vers Alex lorsqu'elle fut sure que la jeune fille ne pouvait plus les entendre.

- Il se passe quoi entre vous ? demanda Arizona.

-Rien, répondit honnêtement Alex. Je l'aime bien, elle est cool. Elle n'a pas vécu des choses faciles donc on se comprend. Mais c'est tout…

- Et tu ne veux pas plus ?

À ce moment-là, Izzie passa devant eux et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Alex en lui faisant un signe de main. Il lui répondit d'un geste maladroit alors que son teint virait à l'écarlate. Arizona les observa perplexe et eut sa réponse.

- Je constate que tu as déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Alex ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder Izzie s'éloigner. La sonnerie retentit et ils se levèrent pour aller en classe.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je vote pour Jo' ! conclut Arizona en rentrant dans la salle d'Anglais.

Elle s'installa et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, sachant très bien que la personne qu'elle voulait voir n'y serait pas. Elle avait cherché des yeux Callie dans la cour mais elle était introuvable, elle s'était donc résigné à aller en cours sans la voir, se disant que la matinée allait être longue.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Elle s'apprêtait à aller au self du lycée en compagnie d'Alex, lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche et sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'elle vit l'expéditeur du message : Callie.

« Retrouve-moi vers les gradins extérieur du gymnase. Je t'y attends. »

Elle prit congés auprès d'Alex et se dépêcha de rejoindre Callie. Elle arriva vers le terrain de foot mais ne la vit pas. Après quelques secondes, elle l'aperçu assise dans un coin reculé des gradins.

-C'est ici que tu ramènes tes conquêtes ? demanda-t-elle en grimpant les marches.

Callie eut un sourire timide.

-Non, répondit-elle. En réalité, tu es la première personne à qui je montre cet endroit.

-J'en suis heureuse alors, dit Arizona en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur mais ne sut quoi faire. Comment agir avec une personne qui nous a embrassés la veille ?

Voyant qu'Arizona ne vint pas s'asseoir, Callie se leva et la rejoignit vers la rambarde. Elles restèrent côte à côte, s'appuyant sur la barre et regardant le terrain de foot, leurs épaules se touchant légèrement.

- Je suis désolé de te faire retarder le déjeuner, je voulais qu'on parle d'hier soir, dit Callie après un moment.

Arizona se tourna vers elle et la sonda du regard, cherchant un indice sur son visage qui pourrait l'éclairer sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-elle

-Non, non pas du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Callie. Loin de là, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais vu que je me suis un peu sauvé comme une voleuse, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées.

- Ce n'était pas le cas, rassura Arizona

-Cool, répondit Callie

- Oui cool…

Arizona se retint de rire face à la situation. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main et s'approcha un peu plus de Callie.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? chuchota-t-elle doucement alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Callie.

Les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur les lèvres de la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Callie en se mordant la lèvre. Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner…

Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à un centimètre l'une de l'autre.

- Où alors…, commença Arizona

- On pourrait réitérer l'expérience d'hier soir, finit Callie.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis Arizona combla le peu distance qu'il restait et captura les lèvres de Callie. Elle attrapa le col de sa veste de ses deux mains et la rapprocha un peu plus d'elle sentant le sourire de la brune contre ses lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Callie se décala légèrement pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Arizona.

- Tu crois que ça craint si on saute le déjeuner ? demanda Callie.

-Non, on mangera deux fois plus au diner, lui répondit Arizona en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Elles passèrent ainsi l'heure du déjeuner, à s'embrasser – beaucoup – et à parler – peu. La sonnerie finit par retentir, un peu trop rapidement au goût des deux filles.

Callie se détacha avec difficulté d'Arizona.

- On devrait vraiment y aller, on va être en retard pour le cours de Lawson, dit-elle

- Oui tu as raison, répondit Arizona entre deux baisers.

Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à que Callie s'éloigne pour de bon.

- Je parle sérieusement, dit Callie avec un sourire. A cette allure-là on est partit pour sécher toute l'après-midi.

- Et alors ? lui demanda Arizona avec une moue boudeuse.

- Et alors c'est censé être toi la fille sérieuse et moi la je-m'en-foutiste…

-Faut croire que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, répondit Arizona en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers les marches puis se tourna vers Callie pour l'attendre.

-Arizona, héla Callie mal-à-l'aise.

-Mmh ?

- Je préfèrerais qu'on reste discrète s'il te plait, avoua Callie en se triturant les mains. Tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé et tout…

Arizona revint sur ses pas et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je comprends, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Si tu veux qu'on garde ça pour nous, ça me va… Avec ce que t'as vécu et de ce que j'ai pu voir de cette ville, je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien Calliope.

-Vraiment ? demanda surprise Callie.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la blonde soit aussi compréhensive. Elle, qui était fière de qui elle était, Callie pensait qu'elle refuserait de s'embarquer dans une histoire où elles devraient se cacher pour être ensemble.

-Mais oui, assura Arizona en lui caressant la joue. Et puis, les histoires secrètes sont les plus excitantes !

Elle se leva de nouveau puis lui tendit sa main.

-Aller viens on va en cours, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider de nouveau à rédiger un devoir supplémentaire sur la guerre de Sécession.

Callie saisit la main tendu et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Arizona. Elles se dirigèrent ainsi jusqu'à la cour du lycée où elles se lâchèrent avant de se diriger en classe d'Histoire ensemble. Elles se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs places et leurs amis respectifs.

C'est avec une expression joyeuse que Callie s'installa entre Mark et Addison au fond de la classe sans quitter Arizona des yeux. Elle la vit se tourner vers elle et lui adressait un sourire éblouissant. Le genre de sourire qui faisait palpiter son cœur un peu plus à chaque fois.

- Tu étais passé où tout à l'heure ? demanda Mark. On t'a cherché partout…

-J'étais avec Arizona, répondit Callie sans quitter des yeux la dite-personne qui s'était reconcentrée sur le cours.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliées hier soir alors ? supposa Addison

Callie s'arracha à la contemplation du dos d'Arizona et se tourna vers son amie qui la contemplait d'un air interrogateur.

- Oui on s'est réconcilié – elle hésita quelques secondes puis ajouta – on s'est même embrassé…

-QUOI ?! s'exclama Addison, ce qui lui valut de nombreux regards. Pardon monsieur, dit-elle à l'adresse du professeur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Callie. Tu attendais quoi pour nous le dire ?

- Ça s'est passé hier soir Ade, chuchota Callie. Ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était il y a un mois !

- Mais même, tu aurais dû m'appeler directement après !

Callie soupira et regarda en direction de Mark pour avoir du soutient. Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Elle a raison, dit-il, tu es en train de nous refaire le même coup qu'avec Erica.

- Je croyais que vous ne m'en vouliez plus ?

- On ne t'en veut plus, assura Addison. Mais arrête de nous cacher des choses ! On est tes amis, bordel !

- Ok, ok, répondit Callie. Calme Addie, rentre les griffes !

Addison fit une moue boudeuse mais la perdit très vite.

- Aller raconte ! dit-elle. C'était comment ?

Callie retrouva son sourire niais.

- C'était pas mal du tout, répondit-elle. Vraiment, vraiment pas mal du tout!

À ce moment-là, Arizona se tourna de nouveau vers Callie et elles échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse.

- Prenez-vous une chambre bon sang ! s'exclama Mark en les regardant alors qu'Addison taper des mains de façon surexcité.

A la fin de la journée, alors que les cours venaient de se terminer, Arizona attendit Callie à l'extérieur. Cette dernière arriva en compagnie toujours de Mark et Addison.

- Hey, salua Callie gênée.

- Hey, répondit Arizona.

Elles se regardèrent silencieusement alors que les deux autres les observaient. Après quelques instants, Addison saisit le bras de Mark et annonça à Callie qu'ils l'attendaient vers le portail.

- Dépêche-toi Torres ! s'écria Mark alors qu'Addison le tirait. Derek, Owen et les Siamoises nous attendent au Chand's !

Elle lui cria un rapide « j'arrive » avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Arizona.

- Tu viens boire un café avec nous ? proposa-t-elle.

Arizona vit Alex et Jo' qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Ils se chamaillaient.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, répondit Arizona, mais je vais retrouver Alex. Je l'ai un peu négligé ces derniers temps. Trop obnubilé par toi…

- C'est vrai que je fais cet effet-là à beaucoup de monde, plaisanta Callie. Cela dit, je comprends. Amuses-toi bien…

- Merci.

Callie s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Arizona.

- Que dirais-tu d'un premier rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Arizona se sentit fondre devant la mine timide de la brune.

- Je pensais que la soirée pizza-bière de la dernière fois était notre premier rendez-vous, répondit-elle.

- Je te parle d'un rencard officiel, précisa Callie. Où je ne m'enfuirais pas lorsque tu tenteras de m'embrasser… Disons demain soir ?

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit Arizona en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

- Va pour demain soir alors !

Elle entendit Mark criait un « TORREEEEES ! » et se pencha vers Arizona pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

- Je vais t'en mettre plein les yeux ! ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant en courant, laissant une Arizona euphorique.

Cette dernière retrouva Jo' et Alex allongés sur l'herbe. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Je vois que ça se concrétise entre toi et Torres, taquina Alex.

- Et moi je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit Arizona feignant l'innocence.

- J'ai toujours trouvé Callie super impressionnante, déclara Jo'. Elle a toujours été sympa avec moi et m'a accueilli les bras ouvert dans l'équipe de basket alors que pour tout le monde j'étais cette fille super bizarre élevé par sa grand-mère. Elle a une force de caractère hors-normes.

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en écoutant Jo' parlait de Callie de cette manière. Jo' se tourna vers Alex qui l'observait bizarrement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non, répondit Alex sans quitter son air apeuré. C'est juste qu'entre toi et Arizona, on va bientôt devoir ouvrir un fanclub à l'égérie de Torres !

Arizona lui assena un coup sur la tête alors qu'il éclata de rire. Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'Izzie Stevens, qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'Arizona était arrivé à Poundtown, n'était pas en compagnie de ses amies cruches.

- Salut, lança Izzie en s'approchant d'eux.

Seul Alex répondit. Jo' lui lança un regard meurtrier alors qu'Arizona la sondait de haut en bas.

- OK je vois, dit Izzie dans sa barbe.

Elle se tourna vers Alex.

- Je me demandais si ça te disais de venir boire un verre avec moi, proposa-t-elle.

Alex fut surpris alors qu'à côté de lui Jo' fulminait de rage.

- Il est un peu occupé là, coupa Jo' d'un ton brutal.

- Disons demain soir ? dit Izzie en ignorant la remarque.

- Ok, répondit Alex. Demain soir.

- Cool alors ! s'exclama Izzie en lui adressant un sourire. Chez Joe, 20h ?

- D'accord…

Elle s'en alla avec un sourire victorieux sous les yeux d'une Arizona surprise, d'un Alex ravi et d'une Jo' scandalisée.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ? demanda Arizona.

Elle déjeunait en compagnie de Callie sur les gradins du gymnase.

- Non, c'est une surprise, répondit Callie en croquant dans sa pomme.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises…

- Tu vas devoir faire avec, je ne craquerais pas.

Arizona abandonna son sandwich et s'approcha de Callie.

- Et si je fais ça ? dit-elle en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Mmmh, fit semblant de réfléchir Callie. Non ça ne marche pas désolé.

Arizona débarrassa les mains de Callie et se mit à cheval sur elle.

- Et ça ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau avant de l'embrasser intensément.

Callie glissa ses mains dans la chevelure d'Arizona et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, rendant le baiser encore plus fougueux, les faisant franchir une étape nouvelle dans leur relation. Elles se séparèrent lorsque le souffle leur manqua. Callie garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes avant de se plonger dans ceux d'Arizona. Cette dernière avait gardé ses mains sur la nuque de Callie et sentit encore son cœur battre à la chamade.

- OK, là tu veux ma mort, déclara Callie le souffle coupé.

Arizona, toujours étourdi, lui répondit par un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, les sortants de leurs rêveries. Arizona descendit des genoux de Callie.

- Tu auras ta réponse ce soir, finit par dire Callie en agrippant son sac. Sois patiente…

- Facile à dire, ronchonna Arizona.

- Arrête de jouer les capricieuses, rigola la brune.

Elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de dévaler les marches des escaliers.

- Ah et j'ai oublié de te dire, s'exclama Callie alors qu'elle était en bas. Mets-toi sur ton 31 !

- Voilà, maintenant je vais commençais à stresser, soupira Arizona en regardant Callie s'éloignait.

Mark était appuyait sur le mur d'enceinte de l'école. Il observait depuis quelques minutes Lexie Grey qui discutait avec des amis à elle. Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à aller la voir, une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'avança vers le groupe amenant Lexie à se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Mark ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Je veux juste te parler deux minutes, assura Mark, et après je te promets de te laisser tranquille.

Elle s'avoua vaincu et le suivit vers un coin isolé de la cours.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Mark. J'ai agis comme un véritable idiot avec toi. J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas de moi. Et la dernière chose que moi je veux, c'est te faire du mal. Donc je laisse tomber Lexie, je te laisse tranquille, c'est promis…

Il inspira profondément et ajouta :

- Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Il la regarda une dernière fois puis tourna les talons et s'en alla. Lexie le regarda s'éloigner avec une boule à l'estomac. Il avait été simple, parlant sans ses mimiques habituelles. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu le vrai Mark, le Mark sincère. Elle se sentit touché par ses paroles.

La nuit venait de tomber à Poundtown lorsque Callie finit de se préparer. Elle mit ses boucles d'oreilles puis se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait pour projet de ramener Arizona au restaurant se situant à la sortie de la ville, le restaurant le plus chic à 150km à la ronde. Elle n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise lorsque son père les amenait là-bas, mais aujourd'hui elle voulait faire les choses en grand pour son premier rendez-vous avec Arizona. Après de nombreux essayages, elle avait opté pour une tenue sobre: jupe cigarette noire et une chemise en soie blanche. Elle avait réfléchi longtemps à sa coiffure pour finalement les laisser lâchées. Après un dernier regard vers le miroir, elle saisit son blazer et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle vit le prénom de Mark s'affichait et répondit.

- Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit rapide parce qu'Arizona m'attend…

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

- Mark ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Je suis désolé Callie, dit Mark après quelques secondes. Je suis dans une merde pas possible et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi…


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous!

Bon, vu que nous, pauvres malheureux français, devons attendre jusqu'à demain pour voir le 10x03 (qui s'annonce hard pour le Calzona :(), je me suis dis que j'essayerais de faire plaisir à certain en publiant la suite aujourd'hui. Donc voici le chapitre 9!

Encore et toujours, MERCI à tous ceux qui prenne la peine de me laisser leur avis. Ca me motive beaucoup à écrire la suite!

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Callie de plus en plus inquiète.

- J'ai grave déconné, répondit Mark. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées donc je suis parti jouer au poker dans les sous-sols de chez Joe et j'ai perdu la montre à mon père…

- Achète-lui la même…

Mark soupira dans le combiné.

- Tu ne comprends pas Callie, c'était la montre de mon grand-père. Une montre à gousset qui vaut plus de 15 000 dollars ! Si mon père le découvre, il serait capable de me mettre dehors

- Ohhh…

- S'il te plait Callie, supplia Mark. Tu es la seule qui a assez d'argent et qui arrive à battre Earl…

Callie souffla de plus belle.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- S'il te plait ! répéta Mark

- Ok, concéda Callie. Je me change et j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha avant même qu'il puisse en placer une, jeta son téléphone sur le lit et se mit à faire les cents pas afin de réfléchir. Cet été, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à jouer clandestinement au poker dans les salons privés de « Chez Joe ». Elle était dans une mauvaise passe et avait essayé d'oublier ses soucis avec l'adrénaline du jeu. Elle connaissait Earl et savait que ça allait être difficile de récupérer une montre de valeur, mais s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, elle ne donnait pas chère de la peau de Mark.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Arizona.

- Je suis prête, dit la voix surexcitée de la blonde aussitôt qu'elle eut répondu.

Callie grimaça.

- Je suis désolé Arizona, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai un imprévu qui vient de me tomber dessus. Je vais avoir une petite heure de retard.

- Rien de grave ? s'inquiéta Arizona

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste Mark qui a besoin de mon aide pour un truc. Je règle ça et je te retrouve tout de suite après ok ?

- On peut remettre ça à un autre jour si tu veux Calliope, répondit la blonde.

- Non, dit catégoriquement Callie. J'attends ce rendez-vous depuis le moment où j'ai croisé ton regard, donc on va l'avoir !

- Ok chef, répondit Arizona avec un petit rire. Je t'attends alors.

- Oui, à toute à l'heure!

Elle raccrocha puis se changea rapidement. Elle enfila rapidement une paire de jean, retira son blazer et le remplaça par sa veste en cuir. Elle attrapa une boite sous son lit et en sortit une liasse de billet vert : ses gains de cette été. Après avoir enfilé sa paire de converse, elle se dépêcha de quitter sa maison et prit la direction de « Chez Joe ».

Arrivé là-bas, elle vit Mark qui l'attendait dehors. Elle se gara rapidement et le rejoignit.

- Tu es très en beauté Torres, lui dit-il.

- Ta gueule Mark, répondit Callie. Je suis censé être en train de diner avec une fille merveilleuse et au lieu de ça je me retrouve ici, m'apprêtant à aller voir un sale type.

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça.

- Y'a intérêt, lui dit-elle en lui faisant une pichenette amicale. Aller viens, on va dépouiller un dépouilleur…

Elle rentra dans le bar et se dirigea directement vers le lieu habituel au sous-sol de l'établissement où elle avait passé ses soirées de l'été. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes. Deux grands gaillards étaient assis de part et d'autre de la personne qui dirigeait l'endroit. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'homme en question lorsqu'il aperçut Callie entrer

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! s'exclama Earl en tendant ses bras. Regardez-moi qui voilà ! Torres, tu nous fais l'honneur de te joindre au commun des mortels ?

- Salut Earl, répondit simplement Callie. De combien est la mise ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit un peu plus.

- Aujourd'hui c'est 1000. Tu es des notre ?

- J'en suis, affirma-t-elle en prenant place sur une chaise. Mais à une condition : je veux que tu mise la montre de Mark si tu perds tout.

Le dénommé Earl explosa de rire.

- Parce que tu penses arriver à me dépouiller ? se moqua-t-il. Toi, une gamine de 18 ans ?

Callie haussa les épaules.

- Tu acceptes ou pas ? demanda-t-elle

- Aller j'accepte, mais seulement pour ton jolie minois…

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit 2000 dollars.

- Ça te va ?

- Parfait, répondit Earl en lui tendant ses jetons.

Au fur et à mesure que la partie se déroulait, la tension autour de la table s'intensifiait. Après une heure de jeu, Callie avait déjà perdu 1500 dollars.

- Comment va ton amie la sexy-blonde de l'autre soir ? questionna Earl en regardant Callie.

Mark, qui était assis derrière son amie lui lança un regard noir. Il comprit que l'homme en face d'eux cherchait à la déstabiliser.

- Elle va très bien, répondit Callie. Je relance, ajouta-t-elle en misant 300 $.

- À quoi tu joues Cal' ? s'exclama Mark face à son geste. Tu es folle ?

- Et le macaque de service, tu la ferme ou tu te casse, menaça Earl.

Il retourna ses cartes et face au jeu de Callie, lui adressa un sourire triomphant en ramassant le tapis. Callie le regarda avec un air paniqué, il ne lui restait maintenant plus que 200 dollars.

- Aller, on fait une pause, déclara Earl. Va te chercher à boire, tu fais peur à voir…

Elle se leva et se dirigea au bar, Mark sur ses talons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? demanda Mark. Tu as perdu la quasi-totalité de ton argent !

- Oui je sais, répondit Callie étonnamment calme.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ?!

Elle jeta un regard aux alentours pour être sure que personne ne puisse les attendre.

- Je l'ai fait exprès, avoua-t-elle. Je l'ai déjà battu plein de fois donc il se méfiait, mais là en me voyant jouer comme une débutante, il a pris confiance…

Mark la dévisagea bouche bée.

- C'est vicieux ton truc, dit-il avec un sourire. Et très risqué aussi…

- Tu veux récupérer ta montre, oui ou merde ?!

- Caaaalme Torres, taquina Mark.

Elle lui fit une grimace, but une gorgée de son verre et revint s'asseoir à la table. La partie pu reprendre.

Une heure plus tard, la tendance du jeu s'était complètement retournée. Callie avait réussi à mettre au tapis tous les hommes autour de la table, il ne manquait plus qu'Earl dans la course.

- Je me couche, grogna-t-il en jetant ses cartes sur la table.

Callie lui adressa un sourire éclatant et ramena tous les jetons vers elle.

- Je crois que tu vas être obligé de jouer la montre maintenant Earl, chantonna la brune.

Il se massa la tempe en regardant son nouveau jeu, l'air de réfléchir.

- J'accepte, finit-il par dire après quelques instants. Mais seulement si tu le joues à quitte ou double…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Mise tout ton argent et je veux bien mettre la montre en jeu, expliqua-t-il.

Il se redressa et posa les coudes sur la table, attendant visiblement la réponse de la fille du Maire. Cette dernière se tourna vers Mark et le consulta des yeux, il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Soit Earl bluffait et elle gagnait, soit il avait un jeu monstre et elle perdait tout. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses trois dames et sa paire d'as.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Tapis.

Elle fit avançait tous ses jetons vers le milieu de la table et retint son souffle. Earl tourna ses cartes avec un sourire triomphant.

- Une couleur, s'exclama-t-il. Haha fait mieux que ça, Torres !

Le cœur de Callie fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit l'adrénaline prendre possession de tout son corps lorsqu'elle tourna ses cartes à son tour.

- Full, dit-elle avec un sourire immense. J'ai gagné !

Elle se leva et sauta dans les bras de Mark. Puis elle se tourna pour récupérer ses biens mais Earl fit un geste à ses deux gorilles et ils sortirent une arme chacun. Callie perdit instantanément sa joie, sentant la panique l'envahir. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, ne quittant pas le perdant des yeux. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la voix :

- Je suis désolé, dit-t-il d'un ton calme. Mais je ne peux pas laisser des ados pré-pubère quitter ce bar avec plus de 30 000 dollars.

- Je les ai gagnés, répliqua Callie sur un ton calme.

- J'appelle ça de la chance…

Callie serra les poings pour éviter à ses mains de trembler, il fallait impérativement qu'elle garde son calme. Mais avoir deux revolvers pointés sur elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Écoute Earl, je veux juste la montre, expliqua Callie. Tu peux garder le reste…

- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander là, ricana Earl.

Elle souffla un bon coup puis se leva et regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

- Tu ne peux rien me faire, dit-elle sur un ton calme, en contradiction total avec son état d'esprit actuel.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es la fille du maire ? Laisse-moi rire, pouffa-t-il.

Callie lui adressa un sourire malfaisant.

- Non, répondit-elle. Parce que je suis la fille de l'Homme qui ferme les yeux sur la situation irrégulière de ta mère. Je suis la fille de l'Homme qui est propriétaire du logement où elle vit actuellement et qui est aussi propriétaire de l'entreprise où ton père travail. Tu veux que je continue ?

Earl lui lança un regard à glacer le sang.

- C'est bon, grogna-il. Prend la montre et casses-toi ! Je veux plus jamais vous revoir ici…

Callie ne se fit pas prier, elle attrapa l'objet en question et sortit rapidement, suivit de près par Mark.

- WAOUH ! s'exclama ce dernier alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue. Tu as été GRANDIOSE !

Callie se tourna brusquement vers lui et éclata en sanglot.

- TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'ON AVAIT DEUX ARMES BRAQUÉES SUR NOUS ?! s'écria-t-elle alors que des larmes coulées sur ses joues. ON A FAILLI SE FAIRE TIRER DESSUS MARK !

- Callie…

- NON TAIS-TOI !

Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Ses sentiments étaient totalement mélangés : la peur, la fureur, le soulagement…

- Tu es inconscient, ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Et j'en ai marre d'attendre le jour où tu te décideras enfin à murir.

- Callie, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Mark d'un ton suppliant. Si j'avais su…

Callie le coupa en faisant un geste brusque de la main. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit sa main où elle glissa la montre

- Cette nuit, ça a été la nuit de trop…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne veux plus être ton amie, c'est fini Mark.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle le laissa et retrouva sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle fut montée dedans, elle craqua de nouveau et se laissa de nouveau aller à pleurer. Après quelques instants, elle se rappela qu'elle était censée avoir rendez-vous avec Arizona.

- Merde, merde, merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant son téléphone de sa poche.

Il était 23h passé. Elle vit plusieurs appels en absence d'Arizona ainsi que des nouveaux messages vocaux. Elle s'essuya les yeux, démarra la voiture et prit la direction de la maison des Robbins. Sur la route, elle écouta ses messages. Tous étaient d'Arizona :

« Heu salut Callie, il est 22h passé et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de toi, rappel-moi dès que tu peux… »

« C'est encore moi. Je ne veux pas jouer les hystériques dès notre premier soir – elle marqua une pause – enfin pas notre premier soir, mais notre premier rendez-vous quoi… Bref, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, alors j'attends ton appel »

« Bon là je suis vraiment entrain de m'imaginer le pire Calliope! Alors si tu n'es pas en train de te faire manger par un cannibale ou couper en morceau par un serial killer, RAPPEL-MOI ! Et si tu es avec une autre fille, j'espère que tu te feras manger par un cannibale… Je plaisante bien-sûr, 'fin bref rappel-moi s'il te plait. »

Callie s'esclaffa de rire. Cette fille était une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Elle appuya sur le bouton « rappeler » et remis le téléphone à son oreille. Au bout d'une sonnerie, Arizona répondit.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT désolé, s'excusa Callie

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, répondit Arizona.

Callie remarqua au son de sa voix qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère.

- Je te promets que j'aurais mille fois préféré être avec toi, assura Callie en arrivant au coin de la rue. Je crains vraiment en tant que petite-amie !

Le silence se fit au bout du fil.

- Arizona ? s'inquiéta Callie en regardant son combiné pour voir si elle n'avait pas raccroché.

Elle entendit un petit rire à travers son téléphone.

- J'aime t'entendre te qualifier de petite-amie, finit par dire Arizona.

Un sourire vint s'étirait sur les lèvres de Callie. La soirée qu'elle venait de passer n'était qu'un simple mauvais souvenir maintenant qu'elle discutait avec Arizona.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Elle se gara devant la maison des Robbins et éteignit son moteur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre et vit que la lumière de la chambre d'Arizona était encore allumée.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix penaude.

- Non, assura Arizona. Je comprends qu'il y ait des imprévus. Ça s'est arrangé au moins pour Mark ?

- Oui, répondit vaguement Callie.

Arizona comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Callie après quelques secondes.

Arizona était allongé sur son lit et s'amusait à faire des ombres chinoises avec ses mains. Elle était toujours dans sa tenue de sortie.

- Rien en particulier, répondit-elle. J'attendais de tes nouvelles, tout simplement.

- Désolé, répéta Callie

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura de nouveau Arizona. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout. On aura plein d'autres occasions d'avoir un premier rendez-vous.

Callie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 23h30

- Officiellement, on est encore le jour de notre premier rendez-vous, informa-t-elle

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Regarde dehors, dit Callie en descendant de sa voiture.

Arizona passa sa tête par la fenêtre et étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle

- J'avais envie de te voir, répondit Callie.

Elle vit Arizona sourire.

- Tu me rejoins ?

- Tu es folle ?! s'exclama Arizona. Si mon père me voit sortir à cette heure-ci, il serait capable de me punir jusqu'à mes 30 ans.

Callie pouffa de rire.

- Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure Robbins ?

Arizona se mordit la lèvre. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle céda.

- J'arrive dans 2 minutes…

Callie était appuyée sur sa Jeep lorsqu'Arizona descendit. Elle émit un sifflement appréciateur lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger vers elle.

- Tu es magnifique ! la complimenta Callie en la dévorant des yeux.

Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et les avait laissé tomber en cascade sur sa nuque. Sa robe à manche longue noire arrivait au niveau de ses genoux, dévoilant ses jambes que Callie n'arrivait plus à quitter des yeux.

- Merci, répondit Arizona en rougissant. Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus !

Callie s'arracha de la contemplation de sa petite-amie et lui tendit la main. Lorsqu'Arizona l'eut saisit, elle l'attira jusque la voiture.

- On va où ? demanda Arizona après avoir bouclé sa ceinture.

- Ça ne vaudra pas la soirée que j'avais prévue, mais j'ai une petite idée, répondit Callie avec un sourire mystérieux. Il faut juste que je passe rapidement chez moi avant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les surprises, ronchonna Arizona.

- Je suis d'accord pour que tu essayes de m'amadouer comme à l'heure du déjeuner si tu veux, taquina Callie. J'ai adoré !

Arizona lui mis un coup de coude.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer !

Elles arrivèrent devant la demeure des Torres. Callie s'éclipsa rapidement dans la remise derrière la maison pour récupérer quelques objets dont elle avait besoin. Elle fourra tout dans un sac de sport et revint rapidement vers la voiture. Elles reprirent la route jusqu'à des chemins sinueux à la lisière d'une forêt. Après quelques minutes de routes acharnées, Callie se gara. Arizona regarda autour d'elle et vit de grands arbres qui rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant.

- Ok. Il est minuit passé et nous sommes dans une forêt, résuma Arizona avec un sourire crispé. Alors soit tu vas chercher à me tuer et à te débarrasser du corps ici, soit tu vas m'avouer que tu es un vampire et tu vas me tuer… Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux options je préfère.

Callie s'esclaffa de rire.

- Tu vas arrêtais de dire des bêtises… Je m'apprête à te montrer l'un de mes endroits préférés ici, à Poundtown.

- Je suis désolé Callie, répondit Arizona en agitant la tête, mais quand je vois où on est je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tes gouts laissent à désirer…

- Mes gouts laissent à désirer ? s'offensa faussement Callie.

Arizona hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Je te rappel que je t'ai dit que je te trouvais très jolie. Et donc si mes gouts laissent à désirer…

- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase, la menaça Arizona.

Callie se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Attends-moi ici, dit Callie en se décrochant des lèvres de sa petite-amie. Et surtout ne bouges pas, ajouta-t-elle en sortant du véhicule.

- Non mais tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! s'exclama Arizona. Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici toute seul ?

Callie était déjà sortie et avait disparu derrière de nombreux arbres.

- Ok, pas de panique, se dit Arizona à elle-même en fermant les yeux. Je ne suis pas dans une forêt à entendre des bruits bizarre au milieu de la nuit. Non, je suis à la plage en train de manger une glace et…

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'on toqua à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une Callie hilare.

- Tu es vraiment une peureuse, se moqua Callie en lui ouvrant la portière. Viens…

Elle lui tendit la main et Arizona la saisit.

- Je te jure Calliope, s'exaspéra la blonde, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Un petit peu quand même.

Callie retira le foulard qu'Arizona avait autour du cou.

- Il faut que je te bande les yeux, déclara Callie

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu m'en demande trop? dit Arizona en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aller Az' ! s'exaspéra Callie. Laisses-moi être fleur-bleu et pleine de romantisme aujourd'hui !

Arizona céda et se laissa faire. Callie attacha le foulard sur ses yeux et la guida jusqu'à l'endroit désiré.

- Tu es prêtes ? demanda Callie lorsqu'elles s'immobilisèrent.

- Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? répondit Arizona

- Rabat-joie…

Elle lui enleva le foulard et ce que vit Arizona la rendit bouche-bée. Elles se trouvaient dans une clairière qui était surplombait par une magnifique vue panoramique sur Poundtown illuminée. Le ciel était dégagé, laissant apparaître une infinité d'étoiles, et la lune, qui était pleine ce soir-là, faisait office de lampadaire naturel et éclairait à elle-seul l'immense plaine. Au milieu, était installée une couverture, entourée de nombreuses bougies allumées et disposées un peu partout. Si Arizona devait choisir un mot pour qualifier le lieu, ça aurait été « magique ».

Alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la vue qui s'offrait à elle, elle sentit la main de Callie sur son épaule.

- Ça te plait ? demanda la brune nerveuse.

Arizona se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

- C'est… c'est fantastique !

Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Callie et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu es fantastique, ajouta Arizona du bout des lèvres.

Elle l'attira ensuite vers la couverture où elles s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre. Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, Callie sentit Arizona frissonner.

- Approches, lui dit-elle en l'attirant vers elle.

Elle ouvrit sa veste, tandis qu'Arizona s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Callie, entre ses jambes. Elle laissa son dos aller contre le corps de sa petite-amie et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Callie referma sa veste sur leurs deux corps et enfouie son visage dans le cou de la blonde qui soupira de bien-être.

- Je suis vraiment bien dans tes bras, déclara Arizona après quelques secondes.

- Moi aussi, répondit Callie en lui posant un baiser sur la nuque. Et je suis aussi désolé d'avoir gâché notre premier rendez-vous…

Arizona se dégagea doucement et se mit à genoux face à Callie. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux ténébreux de la brune.

- Ce rendez-vous est parfait, affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce. On n'a jamais fait une chose aussi romantique pour moi.

Elle se pencha et fit basculer Callie sur le dos. Elle s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure alors qu'elle sentait les bras de Callie resserrer son étreinte.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour la Grey's family!

Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! La suite sera pour la fin de semaine...

Merci à tous pour vos petites reviews! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic attire de plus en plus de personnes, c'est super stimulant YAY!

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis le premier rendez-vous de Callie et Arizona et tout allait pour le mieux entre les deux jeunes filles. Elles demeuraient toujours très discrètes sur leur relation, seuls leurs amis proches étant au courant qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Elles passaient leur temps à se retrouver dans les coins obscurs du lycée et les gradins du gymnase étaient devenus leur endroit de prédilection.

Le mois d'octobre arriva, amenant les prémisses de l'automne et le changement de température. Le couple était assis en compagnie de leurs amis à la cafétéria. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous ensemble : Callie, Arizona, Mark, Derek, Meredith, Owen, Christina, Lexie, Addison, Alex et Jo'. Et à la surprise de tous, le groupe s'entendait super bien.

Callie ne parlait toujours pas à Mark depuis la soirée poker. Elle lui en voulait toujours de les avoir mis en danger et le jeune homme n'osait plus faire le premier pas vers son amie.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau lorsqu'elle manqua de s'étouffer en sentant une pression contre sa jambe sous la table.

- Ça va Callie ? demanda Addison en lui tapotant le dos.

- Oui mmh… j'ai avalé de travers, répondit Callie en lançant un regard noir à Arizona.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire coquin et continua son manège, caressant la jambe de sa petite-amie, lui faisant perdre ainsi de plus en plus ses moyens.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivant à sa fin, ils se levèrent tous pour se rendre au premier cours de l'après-midi. Callie saisit Arizona par le manche et la tira en retrait.

- Tu es folle ou quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle

Arizona laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête ! se moqua-t-elle.

- J'aurais bien voulu que tu te trompes de personne tiens, répondit Callie. Tu aurais moins fait la maline…

- Parce que ça ne t'as pas plu ? demanda Arizona en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Elles arrivèrent au niveau de la porte des toilettes. Callie attira sa petite-amie à l'intérieur et après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient seules, elle l'embrassa intensément.

- J'en déduis que ça t'as plu, déclara la blonde.

- Non, répondit Callie en l'embrassant dans le cou. C'est juste qu'on sera séparé toute l'après-midi et ne pas voir ton sourire malicieux pendant plus de quatre heures, ça risque de me tuer…

Arizona agrippa le col de sa veste et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu sais parler aux filles, Torres…

- C'est ce qu'elles me disent toutes, rigola Callie.

Elle reçut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de sa petite-amie.

- Tu ne parles toujours pas à Mark ? demanda Arizona après quelques secondes.

- Non…

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ?

- Arizona… soupira Callie en se détachant d'elle. On en a déjà parlé !

- Oui, oui je sais, se résigna Arizona. Tu ne lui parle peut-être pas mais tu veux garder son secret.

- Ce n'est pas un secret, répondit la brune. C'est juste qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à en parler…

- Et si moi j'y trouve de l'intérêt ?

Callie soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle s'approcha de sa petite-amie et l'enlaça.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est rien…

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis sorti pour se rendre à son cours d'Histoire. Arizona quitta à son tour les toilettes, frustrée.

Sa relation avec Callie la comblait au plus haut point. La brune avait le don de la rendre heureuse par le seul fait de sa présence. Elles avaient une complicité qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible et ses sentiments pour la brune s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait. Pour la blonde, la seule chose qui venait faire de l'ombre à ce tableau idyllique c'était ces nombreux mystères que Callie gardait pour elle. Arizona avait l'impression que sa petite-amie ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance et lui cacher des choses.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle rejoignit Alex, qui était occupé à embrasser longuement Izzie Stevens. Elle resta à l'écart et attendit qu'ils se séparent et que la cheerleader s'en aille avant de s'approcher de son ami. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier, et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait. C'était un fait : elle détestait cette fille.

- On dirait que tout roule entre toi et miss _blondie_, lança Arizona.

Alex se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Je te rappel que tu es blonde toi aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Arizona lui fit une grimace puis regarda autour d'elle.

- Où est Jo' ?

- Elle a disparu au moment où Izzie est arrivé, répondit Alex en haussant les épaules.

Ils se rendirent ensemble à leur cours d'Anglais et s'installèrent comme à leur habitude côte à côte.

- Bon, dépêchez-vous de sortir vos affaires, ordonna le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un travail en binômes.

Arizona se tourna vers Alex et lui adressa un sourire. Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle avait en tête, le professeur poursuivit :

- C'est moi qui vais désigner les binômes.

Il prit la liste de ses élèves et commença à composer ses groupes. Alex, à son plus grand damne, se retrouva avec Jackson Avery. Arizona lui lança un regard moqueur jusqu'à que le professeur prononce son nom.

- Robbins, vous serez avec Boswell aujourd'hui.

Son cœur se serra à la vue de la blonde qui se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Depuis le jour où Lauren était venue lui parler à la cafétéria, Arizona avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Mais il fallait croire que ce maudit professeur en avait décidé autrement.

- Salut, lui lança joyeusement Lauren.

Arizona ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enlever son sac pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Après quelques minutes où elles se contentèrent de faire ce qu'on leur avait demandé, la capitaine des Cats se tourna vers Arizona.

- Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ? répondit Arizona en levant les yeux de son cahier.

Lauren, satisfaite d'avoir enfin l'attention de la blonde, poursuivit :

- Je te demande si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, répéta-t-elle. J'avais l'impression la dernière fois qu'on avait réussie à sympathiser, et là je vois que tu es vachement froide avec moi…

- Peut-être parce que tu le mérite…

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Lauren sans se démonter.

- Tu as colporté des choses fausses sur Callie ! s'emporta Arizona.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, répondit la cheeleader sur un ton calme.

Arizona la regarda abasourdie. Quel culot !

- Tu veux rire ? Tu m'as fait croire qu'elle était homophobe, alors qu'elle était la victime …

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était homophobe, s'indigna Lauren. J'ai juste dis qu'elle était responsable du départ de mon amie. C'est toi qui en as déduit le reste !

- TU es la responsable du départ de ton amie ! s'exclama Arizona, attirant plusieurs regards sur elle. Si bien sûr, elle était vraiment ton amie.

Lauren se renfrogna.

- C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais due dévoiler leur secret, déclara-t-elle. Je ne me doutais pas de l'ampleur que prendraient les choses. Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui aie demandé à mon richissime père de payer Erica pour qu'elle quitte la ville !

Arizona resta silencieuse face à cette nouvelle révélation. Callie aurait demandé à son père de se débarrasser de sa petite-amie ? C'était ridicule ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lauren la faisait marcher… Quoi que, la cheerleader avait raison, la première fois elle ne lui avait jamais dit que Callie était homophobe, c'est Arizona qui était parti dans des raisonnements tordus. Malgré tout, les choses avaient évolué depuis, elle sortait avec Callie et sa petite-amie ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille.

- Tu devrais vraiment la fermer, dit Arizona à voix basse en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Lauren d'un air penaud. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, ça ne te concerne pas… Je veux juste me montrer honnête et pourquoi ne pas devenir ton amie.

- Je t'ai demandé de te taire, insista Arizona.

Lauren ne répondit pas et se reconcentra sur ses écrits, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil à Arizona qui semblait songeuse.

Lorsque la sonnerie du dernier cours retentit, Callie se rendit à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour attendre Arizona. Elle remarqua la présence de Mark non-loin mais n'alla pas vers lui. Le jeune homme se sentit triste en voyant sa meilleure amie. Elle lui manquait énormément et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais il n'osait pas revenir vers elle, il avait peur qu'elle ait définitivement tiré un trait sur leur amitié. Il se contenta donc de l'observait et la vit s'approcher d'Arizona qui quittait le bâtiment d'un geste las.

- Le cours d'Anglais à l'air de t'avoir plu, se moqua-t-elle.

- Si tu savais, soupira Arizona en s'avançant en sa compagnie vers le milieu de la cour.

Callie la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Az' ça va ?

La blonde lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Oui ça va, répondit-elle. C'est juste un truc que m'as dit Lauren Boswell qui m'énerve.

Callie s'arrêta net.

- Attend, ne me dis pas que tu lui parle encore ?! demanda-t-elle, sentant une boule de colère se former dans son estomac.

- Non, on était en binôme en Anglais…

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit de si intéressant pour que ça t'énerve ?

La brune savait à l'instant où elle posa sa question que la réponse n'annoncerait rien de bon.

- Que ton père a payé cette Erica pour qu'elle s'en aille…

Callie resta silencieuse.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est faux, dit Arizona en constatant le changement de comportement de Callie.

Elle prit le silence de la brune comme une réponse.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te met en colère, répondit Callie d'une voix calme.

- C'est vrai qu'apprendre que sa copine a demandé à son père de payer son ex pour qu'elle s'en aille ne me concerne pas ! rétorqua Arizona.

Callie sentit son sang se glacer.

- Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ?

Arizona fut surprise par le changement d'attitude de Callie. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle vit une expression d'incompréhension passer sur le visage de la brune.

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais un minimum, ajouta Callie.

Arizona se calma et s'approcha d'elle.

- Explique-moi alors, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ta copine Lauren, elle se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer vu que tu lui accordes plus de crédit qu'à moi !

A cet instant-même, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la capitaine des Cats en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Quel timing parfait, pensa Arizona. Elle regarda en direction de Callie et la vit se précipiter sur Lauren qu'elle saisit et plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Je t'avais prévenu Boswell !

Lauren perdit son sourire narquois alors que Callie resserrait son étreinte. Mark se précipita vers elles et s'interposa entre les deux. Il agrippa Callie et l'éloigna de Lauren. Il ordonna ensuite à cette dernière de s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

Arizona n'avait pas bougé, elle regardait Callie d'un air inquiet alors que cette dernière se dégageait de l'étreinte de Mark. Callie lui jeta un dernier regard plein de colère puis tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Callie ! interpela Arizona

Elle regarda sa petite-amie s'éloigner et soupira. Mark se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur un banc.

- Tu as tout entendu j'imagine ? demanda Arizona.

Il hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

- J'ai merdé n'est-ce-pas ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête de haut en bas. Arizona enfouit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un gémissement. Mark vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je n'y croyais pas je te jure, se justifia-t-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle n'a pas nié je me suis dit que c'était peut-être vrai…

- J'ai l'impression que tu sautes vite aux conclusions lorsqu'il s'agit de Callie, déclara Mark.

Arizona se rendit compte qu'il avait raison.

- Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je tiens beaucoup à elle, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Arizona. Elle est fascinante. Elle est drôle, généreuse, humble et altruiste. Elle a un tempérament de feu et elle est passionnée…

Mark observa Arizona parler de sa meilleure amie. Il constata que le visage de la blonde s'était illuminé et elle arborait un sourire niais.

- Le truc c'est qu'elle garde toujours une part de mystère, continua Arizona. Et j'ai peur de découvrir quelque chose de moche, parce qu'elle est trop parfaite pour être parfaite justement ! C'est comme ce fameux truc que vous avez fait le soir de notre premier rendez-vous, elle ne veut pas me dire et je m'imagine les pires atrocités… Et donc quand Lauren m'a dit ça, le doute s'est agrandit. Et maintenant elle me déteste !

Mark soupira et leva la tête vers Arizona.

- Callie est loin d'être parfaite, dit-il. Elle a un caractère de merde, elle s'emporte vite, elle est rancunière et a une fierté hors-normes…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, s'énerva Arizona.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Mark face à l'agacement de la blonde devant ses critiques sur Callie et ça le rassura.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas infaillible, expliqua-t-il. Toi tu la trouve parfaite parce que tu aimes autant ses qualités que ses défauts.

Arizona le lorgna d'un regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Tu es amoureuse Arizona, informa Mark. Donc tu joues les hystériques parce que tu as l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai… Mais c'est réel ! s'exclama-t-il. Callie est ma meilleure amie et elle a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin. Et tous ces mystères, si elle les garde c'est pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime… Je ne dis pas qu'elle a raison de le faire, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Arizona ouvrir la bouche, je dis juste qu'elle est le genre de personne qui se plie en quatre pour aider, quitte à passer après.

Il baissa la tête d'un air penaud puis ajouta :

- Si elle ne veut pas te dire ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, c'est parce que j'ai merdé… J'étais dans un sacré pétrin et elle m'a sauvé la mise. Sauf qu'à cause de ça, j'ai mis nos vies en dangers. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne me parle plus. Et honnêtement, je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça.

Arizona posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, conseilla Mark. C'est bête de se disputer pour des conneries pareilles. Surtout à cause de Lauren Boswell !

- Merci beaucoup Mark, remercia Arizona en se levant. Callie avait raison, tu es un mec en or.

Elle s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de main et se précipita vers la sortie du lycée.

Callie arriva dans sa chambre et jeta sa veste sur son lit d'un geste plein de rage. Elle commença à faire les cents pas, sa colère ne voulant pas la quitter. Comment Arizona pouvait-elle douter à ce point d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle croire que Callie puisse faire une chose pareille ?

Qu'elle ait cru qu'elle était homophobe en début d'année était une chose, après tout Callie avait eu un comportement en adéquation avec ses accusations. Mais que la blonde puisse penser que Callie, qui était devenue sa petite-amie depuis, puisse être capable de demander à son père de se débarrasser d'Erica, la mettait en rogne.

Elle se changea rapidement puis décida d'aller faire un tour pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Elle démarra donc sa voiture et alla au seul endroit où elle arrivait à trouver une certaine quiétude lorsqu'elle était mal.

Elle arriva donc sur la baie de Poundtown, là où elle avait eu son premier rendez-vous avec Arizona et s'installa au bord de la falaise, s'agrippa à la barrière de sécurité et laissa ses jambes dans le vide. La vue en fin de journée était magnifique. Le soleil se couchait amenant le ciel à prendre une couleur orangée surplombant la ville. Poundtown était tout autre, vue d'ici. On voyait la grande place du centre-ville où la foule se mélangeait. En été, c'était le lieu où les festivités prenaient place et en hiver de nombreux sapins et des décorations en tout genre y étaient installés, rendant les fêtes de fin d'années encore plus magique. Malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis de nombreux mois en se baladant dans les rues de Poundtown, Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attaché à cette ville qui l'avait faite grandir. Les gens y étaient peut-être arriérés et étroits d'esprit, mais c'était eux qui l'avaient faite devenir la jeune fille qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Après un long moment, Callie entendit un bruit de moteur derrière elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que cette personne s'en aille et la laisse se morfondre dans sa colère.

Arizona descendit de la voiture de son père et vint rejoindre sa petite-amie qui était assise au bord de la falaise.

- Je suis allée chez toi et ta mère m'a dit que tu étais sortie, informa Arizona en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que je te trouve ici.

Callie ne répondit pas et continua de garder son regard fixé sur l'horizon. Arizona comprit qu'elle était en colère mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure Calliope, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais due croire ce que m'a dit Lauren… En réalité, je n'y croyais pas mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne niais pas, j'ai pris ça pour un oui.

Elle perdit un peu de sa contenance lorsqu'elle vit que Callie ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Ok, tu m'en veux vraiment, constata-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers elle de sorte à lui faire face, même si la brune continuait d'éviter son regard.

- Tes secrets me font peur, continua Arizona. Parce que je me sens vulnérable avec toi et j'ai peur à tout instant que cette petite bulle dans laquelle on est depuis quelques temps m'explose à la figure… Mais je t'assure que j'ai confiance en toi, et ce depuis le premier jour ! Tu es la seule à qui j'arrive à parler de Tim, la seule avec qui j'arrive à me laisser aller, avec qui je ne me sens pas constamment obligé d'être souriante… Et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Elle regarda par-dessus la barrière en se disant que c'était vachement haut. Elle avait le vertige et ce depuis toujours. Elle essaya d'oublier la sensation de vide sous ses pieds et se reconcentra sur Callie.

- Si tu veux garder ton passé pour toi, ce n'est pas grave. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est le présent. C'est toi et moi…

Callie poussa un soupir de résignation puis se tourna enfin vers Arizona.

- Je suis de nature méfiante, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas du genre à me confier à tout va Arizona, je suis comme ça… Je comprends que tu aies l'impression que je te cache des choses, mais ce n'est pas intentionnel. C'est juste des choses auxquelles je ne veux pas penser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes, assura Arizona. C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi ! Et j'arriverais à me faire au fait qu'il y a une partie de toi que je n'atteindrais jamais, c'est promis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

Arizona dévisagea Callie. Elle vit que son expression s'était adoucie.

- Lorsque mon père a su que je n'avais pas l'intention de rester loin d'Erica, il a proposé à elle et sa famille une grosse somme d'argent. En contrepartie, ils devaient quitter Poundtown… Je ne l'ai appris que bien après leur départ, lorsque j'ai surpris une dispute entre mon père et ma mère.

La blonde comprit maintenant pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. De la même manière qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit pour Mark. Elle protégeait ceux qu'elle aimait… Callie préservait l'image que les autres pouvaient se faire de ses proches, donc elle gardait le mal qu'ils pouvaient lui faire pour elle.

- J'ai confiance en toi Arizona, continua Callie. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes…

- Je n'en douterais plus, promit Arizona.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Callie et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Avec un mouvement d'hésitation, elle se pencha doucement vers elle. Callie parcourut les derniers centimètres et l'embrassa tendrement.

- On dirait bien qu'on vient de vivre notre première dispute en tant que couple, plaisanta Arizona.

- Oui, et bien faisons en sorte que ce soit l'une des rares que nous aurons.

- Tu aurais pu dire que tu espérais que ce soit la dernière, fit remarquer Arizona.

- Ah non, il ne faut pas demander l'impossible non plus, dit Callie avec un rire. C'est sûr et certain qu'il y en aura d'autres…

Elle se cala confortablement dans les bras d'Arizona qui raffermit son étreinte sur elle.

- J'aime de plus en plus cet endroit, conclut la blonde en posant son menton sur la tête de Callie, oubliant les nombreux mètres de vide sous ses pieds.


	11. Chapitre 11

Holà la Grey's family!

J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira!

J'espère que ce 200ème épisode de GA vous a plu! Moi il m'a énormément fait rire et j'ai bien aimé, malgré l'absence de Calzona! Et je crois bien que je suis tombé sous le charme du duo April/Arizona! ^^ Et vous qu'en avez vous pensé?

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un réel plaisir que de vous lire. Pour répondre rapidement à chacun d'entre vous:

** seve2904:** je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plu. Lauren est gâtée avec toi: la tour de Pise carrément! ^^

** kalex44**: merci! je n'en dirais pas plus sur Lauren pour ne pas gâcher le suspens. Mais disons qu'on n'a pas fini de la voir, mais peut-être pas pour les raisons que vous pensez...

** Aoquesth**: Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle et de reviewer à chaque fois! C'est super cool de ta part! Pour répondre à ta question... En faite non je n'y répondrais pas lol. Et pour le Calzona de la série, malheureusement ça m'a l'air d'être mal parti en effet. Mais je garde espoir, elles s'aiment encore c'est le principal! Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre!

**Elooo**: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Au plaisir d'en lire d'autre ^^

** covergirls06**: Je vois que Lauren te plait beaucoup à toi aussi ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci pour ta review!

J'arrête là mon petit roman pré-chapitre ^^. Bonne lecture à vous! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis, comme d'habitude!

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Mark poussa un énième soupir et raya la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire sur son cahier. Il était attablé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure au Chand's coffee, à essayer de rédiger son devoir de Littérature mais il éprouvait de nombreuses difficultés à se concentrer. Il avait l'impression que tout foutait le camp ces derniers temps : il était obsédé par une fille qui le voyait comme un idiot de première, son père buvait de plus en plus alors que sa mère, elle, passait de plus en plus de temps au travail, à faire qui sait quoi et par-dessus tout, il avait perdu l'amie qui lui était le plus chère au monde. Callie a toujours été un soutien de taille pour lui, et ce depuis le jour où il l'avait consolé au collège alors qu'elle venait de rompre avec O'Malley. Et maintenant elle refusait de lui adresser la parole.

Il ajouta quelques lignes à son devoir lorsqu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il leva la tête et croisa des yeux sombres. Callie lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise.

Mark lui fit un signe affirmatif.

- Mark Sloan concentré sur un devoir, j'ai du mal à y croire, plaisanta Callie.

- Il faut bien que je m'y mette si j'espère quitter cette ville un jour, répondit Mark.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants mal à l'aise. Callie prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

- Arizona m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour moi hier, c'est super gentil. Merci Mark.

- C'est normal, répondit-il.

Il hésita puis ajouta :

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre soir Cal'. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais embarqué là-dedans.

Callie fit un geste de la main pour amoindrir la chose.

- J'ai sur-réagi, dit-elle. J'ai eu peur donc j'en ai fait tout un plat… On oublie ?

- On oublie, répondit Mark soulagé.

La serveuse les interrompit. Elle déposa une tasse de café devant Callie qui la remercia et s'en alla.

- Alors, tu es prête pour ton premier match de la saison ? demanda Mark

Callie lui adressa un grand sourire.

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! répondit-elle.

Toute l'équipe était déjà dans les vestiaires lorsque Callie arriva à son tour. Elle attrapa son short et son maillot dans son casier et alla s'installer à côté d'Arizona qui était déjà en tenue.

- Tu es très sexy dans ces habits, lui lança Callie en levant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Arizona lui répondit par un sourire crispé et se dandina sur le banc. Callie comprit qu'elle était stressée, elle posa sa main sur son genou pour la faire cesser de bouger et pencha la tête pour capter son regard.

- Tu vas être géniale, assura Callie. Tu ES géniale et tout va bien se passer ce soir.

- Tu le promets ? demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

Callie lui saisit la main et posa un baiser dessus.

- Je te promets…

Teddy entra à ce moment-là dans les vestiaires.

- Aller tout le monde dehors, ordonna-t-elle, faites quelques shoots et échauffez-vous… Torres, tu attends quoi pour te mettre en tenue ?!

Callie fit un signe de la main à Arizona qui sortit en compagnie du reste de l'équipe et s'habilla rapidement pour les rejoindre. Elle quitta les vestiaires à son tour et se dirigea vers son équipe qui s'échauffait dans une moitié de terrain. Mark et Addison vinrent à elle et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance.

- Tu as intérêt à nous rendre fière! taquina Mark en s'éloignant avec la rousse vers les tribunes.

Callie lui adressa une grimace puis éclata de rire lorsqu'il lui retourna. Lexie, qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange, s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu reparles à Mark, dit-elle en lui lançant le ballon. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Callie dribbla et tira en direction du panier. Le ballon entra sans difficulté à l'intérieur.

- Que veux-tu c'est mon meilleur ami, répondit Callie, je ne peux jamais lui en vouloir longtemps.

Lexie la fixa quelques secondes marquant une certaine hésitation. Callie rit et lui fit une passe.

- Aller accouches Lex', ça se voit que tu meurs d'envie de me dire quelques choses !

Elle lança un regard en biais en direction de Mark, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Callie.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, avoua-t-elle en lui relançant la balle. Je pensais qu'il se fichait de moi, mais après ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois je me dis que peut-être je me trompais…

Callie arrêta de dribbler et s'approcha de Lexie.

- Je connais Mark depuis longtemps et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu aussi mordu de quelqu'un qu'il l'ait de toi… Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton inaccessibilité ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il t'aime bien c'est tout.

La Latina regarda en direction de son meilleur ami qui discutait avec une joueuse de l'équipe adverse. Lexie le remarqua aussi et dans un élan spontané, elle se dirigea vers lui, saisit Mark par le bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris, l'enlaça et répondit à son baiser. Après de longues secondes habité par l'échange fougueux, Lexie se dégagea doucement et s'éloigna doucement de lui en lui lançant un « à tout à l'heure » sous le regard scandalisé de la joueuse adverse, celui d'un Mark ravi et une Callie hilare.

- La jalousie, le meilleur des remèdes pour guérir l'aveuglement amoureux, philosopha Callie lorsque Lexie l'eut rejoint.

À quelques minutes du match, les équipes avaient quittés le terrain pour se réunir de nouveau dans les vestiaires. Celle de Poundtown attendait patiemment l'arrivé de leur coach pour son discours d'avant-match habituel. Arizona remarqua que Callie manquait toujours à l'appel. Elle se décida donc à aller à sa recherche. Elle la trouva cachée derrière le grand mur d'escalade du gymnase, fixant les gradins pleins de supporters. Elle s'avança à pas feutrés et se posta juste derrière elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? chuchota Arizona à l'oreille de Callie.

Cette dernière sursauta violemment, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! reprocha Callie.

- Et moi j'adore te voir sursauter…

Arizona se pencha par-dessus son épaule et constata sa mine triste.

- Callie, ça ne va pas ?

Elle sentit les épaules de la brune s'affaisser.

- Il n'est pas venu, souffla Callie d'une voix triste. Mon père n'est pas venu alors qu'il n'a jamais loupé un seul de mes matchs depuis que je fais du basket.

Arizona ne sut quoi répondre. Elle savait que malgré ce que Callie laissait croire, son conflit avec son père la touchait beaucoup. Elle enlaça sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-elle.

- J'ai été bête de penser qu'il viendrait…

Arizona tourna délicatement Callie pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Il n'y a rien de bête dans l'espoir, dit-elle en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de sa petite-amie. On va gagner ce match et tu verras que ton père viendra t'applaudir au prochain. Et si ce n'est pas le prochain, ce sera celui d'après. De toute façon vu qu'on accédera à la finale, il a le temps pour se décider à venir.

Elle l'attira ensuite vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Après qu'elles aient rompu leur étreinte, Callie conserva les yeux fermés quelques instants. Son père n'était pas là, mais la présence d'Arizona, ses baisers, ses mots, la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle se battait contre son père pour ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle était.

Après 1h30 d'un match acharné, l'équipe des WildChild sortirent vainqueur de la rencontre, gagnant leur premier match de la saison.

Les filles se retrouvèrent toutes ensembles chez Joe pour fêter dignement leur victoire. Elles furent rejointes par Mark, Addison, Alex, Owen et Derek.

- Au WildChild ! trinqua Mark en levant son verre.

- Au WildChild ! répétèrent à l'unisson le groupe.

La soirée se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Mark et Lexie ne se quittaient plus, Owen et Derek étaient avec leurs copines respectives et avaient élu domicile sur la piste de dance, tandis qu'au bar Alex et Jo' s'amusaient à des jeux de boissons. Arizona observa ce beau monde en souriant. Elle s'était énormément attachée à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en arrivant à Poundtown, elle puisse retrouver gout à la vie. Pas après avoir perdu Tim. Mais aujourd'hui, assise dans ce bar en compagnie de toutes ces personnes qu'elle considérait maintenant comme ses amis, en compagnie de cette personne en particulier qui avait ses doigts enlacées au siens sous la table, elle était heureuse. Tout simplement.

Elle se tourna vers Callie qui était assise à côté d'elle et qui était en pleine discussion avec Addison. Ça faisait maintenant 10 bonnes minutes qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa main, mais Arizona voulait plus. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser aux yeux de tous. Elle voulait agir comme un couple normal, à l'instar de Mark et Lexie, Owen et Cristina ou encore Derek et Meredith. Elle comprenait le désir de Callie de garder leur relation secrète à Poundtown, Arizona ne l'avait pas mal pris au vu de tout ce que sa petite-amie avait vécu dans cette ville. Et puis, le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas caché à ses amis la rassurait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait d'être frustrée et envieuse des autres.

Elle se leva et informa Callie qu'elle allait se chercher à boire. Elle alla s'installer au bar et commanda une limonade. C'est elle qui conduisait ce soir. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Addison, qui avait abandonné Callie avec April.

- Un shot de téquila s'il te plait Joe, lança Addison en prenant place sur le tabouret à côté d'Arizona. Tu m'as l'air bien pensif Miss-Fossettes, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Arizona.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Miss-Fossettes ? demanda la blonde.

- Oui, affirma Addison. Callie est totalement obsédée par eux, donc je t'appel comme ça maintenant !

- Tu as un peu trop bu je crois, rigola Arizona.

Addison s'accouda au bar et posa sa tête sur sa main, ne quittant pas Arizona des yeux.

- Nooooon ! Je suis juste un peu éméchée, assura-t-elle. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu as. Raconte tout à Tata Addie !

Arizona éclata de rire. Elle n'avait jamais réellement passé de moment en compagnie d'Addison. Elle savait que la jeune fille était la meilleure amie de Callie, que celle-ci lui portait une grande estime et qu'elle ne se prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Elle l'appréciait surtout pour ce dernier aspect de sa personnalité.

- Disons que j'aimerais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ma petite-amie, avoua Arizona.

Elle se sentit stupide lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire ces mots.

- Tu es tout le temps avec elle ! cingla Addison. À cette allure-là, la prochaine étape serait la fusion de vos deux corps, et pas dans le sens agréable de la chose…

- Oui mais on est obligé de toujours être discrète, s'indigna Arizona. On doit se cacher pour s'embrasser, aucun élan d'affection quand il y a du monde, rien… Je ne dis pas que je suis pour ce genre de démonstration en public. Mais, je ne sais pas, c'est…

- Frustrant, acheva Addison. Je comprends.

Arizona jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'objet de leur discussion. Callie continuait de discuter avec April qui semblait lançait dans un récit passionnant. La Latina hochait la tête de temps à autre avec un sourire crispé. Elle croisa le regard d'Arizona et leva les yeux aux ciels pour lui signifiait qu'elle en avait marre. La blonde rigola puis se tourna de nouveau vers Addison qui n'avait rien loupé de cet échange complice.

- Tu veux mon avis ? demanda la rousse.

- Je t'écoute…

- Je pense qu'à côté de ce que vous vivez toutes les deux, ce sont des détails futiles. Toi et Callie, vous êtes en osmose… Tu te complique trop la vie Arizona ! s'exclama Addison. Profites de ce que vous avez et sois patiente. Tu verras que Callie a beaucoup plus à t'offrir que des séances de bécotage en public !

Arizona réfléchit aux paroles d'Addison. Elle avait raison, elle et Callie partageait quelque chose de très fort et pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle se sentit d'humeur beaucoup plus légère.

- Merci Addison ! remercia Arizona. On devrait parler plus souvent…

- Quand tu veux Miss-Fossettes !

Après avoir déposé Mark et Lexie chez eux, Arizona se gara devant la maison des Torres puis se tourna vers Callie qui enlevait sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Voilà princesse, tu es arrivée à ton château…

- Merci gente dame, répondit Callie avec un grand sourire.

Elles se fixèrent pendant un moment sans bouger, ne voulant pas rompre ce contact visuel qui les caractérisait tant.

- Je vais y aller, annonça Callie ne quittant pas Arizona des yeux.

Elle descendit de la voiture puis fit le tour jusqu'à la vitre conducteur où elle s'appuya faisant ainsi de nouveau face à Arizona.

- Tu as vraiment assuré aujourd'hui, déclara Callie avec un sourire.

- Toi aussi, répondit Arizona.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la brune et la caressa.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, avoua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, dit Callie, mais mon père est surement chez moi et…

- Je comprends, rassura Arizona. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Callie déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis se dégagea de la voiture pour la laisser s'en aller. Elle regarda la Mustang tourner à l'angle de sa rue et disparaître. Elle poussa un soupir de bien être, c'était un fait : elle avait cette fille dans la peau.

Elle passa la porte d'entrée silencieusement, de peur de réveiller ses parents. Elle referma la porte précautionneusement et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venir du salon. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et y vit son père qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Qui était cette blonde qui t'as déposé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec sans quitter des yeux la vitre.

Callie sentit la colère de ces derniers mois qui s'était apaisé, refaire surface. Son père l'avait ignoré et ne lui avait pas parlé depuis une éternité et maintenant qu'il se décidait à le faire, c'était pour lui dire ça.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ? lança-t-elle. Tu veux la payer elle aussi pour qu'elle s'en aille ?

Carlos fit volte-face et lança un regard perçant à sa fille.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis ton père et tu me dois du respect !

- Tu n'as pas vraiment rempli ce rôle ces temps-ci !

Elle sentit des larmes aux coins de ses yeux qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle fit demi-tours et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Avant de les monter, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son père :

- On a gagné aujourd'hui, informa-t-elle. Au cas où ça t'intéresse encore…

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre puis s'enferma dans sa chambre où elle se laissa aller à pleurer.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous la Grey's Family!

De retour pour une nouvelle partie! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est toute en légèreté! Je pense qu'on en a tous besoin avec le Calzona qu'on subit en ce moment dans la série ^^

Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews! En espérant que j'en aurais encore plein plein plein à lire! C'est toujours un réel plaisir d'avoir vos avis!

Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre!

Bon weekend à vous!

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

C'est démoralisée que Callie sortit du bâtiment principal du lycée. Elle venait de quitter le bureau du proviseur avec deux heures de colles. Une injustice totale causée encore une fois par Lawson. Ce type avait définitivement une dent contre elle ! Il l'avait envoyé directement chez Webber pendant le cours de ce matin, tout simplement parce qu'elle somnolait… Bon d'accord, elle s'était vraiment endormie, mais tout de même ce n'était pas une raison pour entrer dans une colère pareille ! Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre, l'ingrat. On voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas de petite-amie insomniaque qui l'avait retenue jusqu'à deux heures du matin parce que mademoiselle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

En parlant de petite-amie, Callie se mis à sa recherche pour aller à l'entrainement de basket qui devait débutait dans moins de 20 minutes. Elle la trouva au milieu de la cour, discutant avec animation avec une fille brune que Callie connaissait vaguement de vue. Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie en voyant SA petite-amie en train de rigoler avec cette pimbêche. Oui elle ne la connaissait pas mais pour elle, cette fille était définitivement une pimbêche.

Elle alla à leur rencontre, essayant de paraître le plus désinvolte possible.

- Salut, lança-t-elle.

- Hey, salua Arizona

- Bonjour, répondit la brune-pimbêche.

Callie lui adressa un sourire à faire pâlir le plus hypocrite des hommes puis se tourna vers Arizona.

- L'entrainement de basket ne va pas tarder à commencer, on y va ?

Arizona acquiesça puis se tourna de nouveau vers la troisième fille.

- Je te dis à plus tard Coleen !

- A bientôt Arizona !

Callie resta bouche-bée, puis suivit Arizona qui avait déjà pris le chemin en direction du gymnase.

- Tu l'appelles carrément Coleen ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Heu oui, vu que c'est son prénom ! répondit Arizona en rigolant.

- Et c'est qui cette fille ? demanda abruptement Callie.

- CETTE fille est une fille qui est avec moi en espagnole. Elle est cool, elle m'a aidé à rédiger une dissert' vu que je suis nulle.

Callie fronça les sourcils.

- Tu aurais pu me demander à MOI, vu qu'à la base je suis hispanique et que donc je parle très bien l'espagnol !

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Arizona. La prochaine fois…

Callie se mua dans un silence alors qu'elle franchissait la barrière pour rejoindre le gymnase. C'était un fait, elle n'aimait définitivement pas cette Coleen. Rien à voir avec une quelquonque jalousie ! Mais vraiment pas du tout ! C'était simplement qu'elle ne la sentait pas. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée d'aimer tout le monde dans ce lycée.

- Tu n'es pas jalouse dis-moi ? demanda Arizona, la faisant sortir de ses réflexions morbides au sujet d'une pendaison par des cheveux bruns et soyeux.

- Jalouse de quoi ?

- Parce que je parlais avec Coleen, répondit Arizona en la fixant avec un sourire en coin.

Callie prit une mine indignée.

- Alors là pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas ce qui t'amène à penser ça…

- C'est juste que tu es vachement silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua Arizona avec un haussement d'épaule, ce qui ne te ressemble pas.

- Je suis juste énervée à cause des heures de colles que Webber m'a refilé.

La blonde laissa échapper un rire.

- Tu n'avais qu'à rester éveiller !

Callie s'arrêta dans son élan, piquée au vif.

- D'accord et toi la prochaine fois que tu n'arriveras pas à dormir, tu n'auras qu'à appeler ta copine Coleen ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Arizona sourit de plus belle, ce qui agaça un peu plus la brune.

- Tu es définitivement jalouse ! se moqua-t-elle.

Elles reprirent leur chemin et arrivèrent devant la porte des vestiaires.

- C'est stupide, continua Arizona, c'est un sentiment qui n'a pas lieu d'être je t'assure.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! s'exclama Callie.

- C'est peu probable, je n'ai jamais été jalouse, répondit Arizona d'un haussement d'épaule.

Callie n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, la blonde avait disparu derrière la porte, atterrissant dans les vestiaires des filles où le reste de l'équipe était déjà présent. Elle soupira de frustration puis alla vers son casier.

Mark accompagna Lexie, main dans la main, jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires. Alors qu'il était de bonne humeur, en paix avec lui-même, ce que venait de lui dire Lexie changea la donne.

- Ého Mark ! chantonna Lexie en agitant la main devant le visage du jeune homme.

- Hmm…

- Alors ?

Il fixa longuement la jeune fille puis décida d'être honnête.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Lex'…

- Ce n'est qu'un diner, s'indigna la jeune fille. Mes parents veulent juste faire la connaissance de mon petit-ami.

- On sort ensemble depuis deux semaines seulement! s'exclama Mark

- Ce n'est qu'un diner Mark, répéta Lexie avec un soupir d'exaspération. J'ai envie que mes parents te connaisse et t'apprécie, comme moi je t'apprécie…

- Les parents me détestent en général, grommela Mark.

- Les miens t'adoreront !

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et s'éclipsa derrière la porte des vestiaires, laissant Mark paniqué. Il aimait bien Lexie, elle était sexy, drôle et très intelligente. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle et pour la première fois, il s'en fichait totalement des autres filles. Mais là, il avait l'impression que les choses devenaient trop sérieuses entre eux.

Teddy arriva sur le terrain où l'équipe l'attendait en chahutant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention et lorsque le calme se fit, elle prit la parole :

- Je vous rappelle que la semaine prochaine nous allons au tournoi régional de Savannah où nous allons affronter l'équipe de Wilmington. Le match compte pour le championnat donc je compte sur vous pour prendre ça très au sérieux.

Les filles hochèrent la tête unanimement puis Lexie leva la main avant que Teddy puisse continuer.

- Dites-moi Coach, il manque beaucoup de place dans le car?

- A peu près la moitié, répondit Teddy. Pourquoi ?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait ramener des amis avec nous, proposa Lexie. S'ils sont tous majeurs, ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis au niveau administratif.

Teddy la lorgna d'un regard surpris.

- Les supporters doivent se rendre aux matchs par leurs propres moyens s'ils le souhaitent. Il est hors de question que vous soyez divertit par vos amis, petits-amis ou animaux de compagnie, répondit-elle catégoriquement.

Mais Lexie ne se démonta pas et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

- Une étude de 2008 faite par le journal français _L'Équipe_ a démontré que les équipes jouant à l'extérieur sont plus efficace de 12% lorsqu'elles ont leurs supporters avec eux.

- Le retour de la Lexipédie, s'exaspéra Cristina.

Meredith se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Tu devrais te taire si tu veux qu'Owen nous accompagne ce weekend…

Teddy sembla en pleine réflexion alors que les filles la regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Après quelques secondes, elle soupira de résignation.

- Bien, c'est d'accord, concéda-t-elle. Mais ne me le faite pas regretter !

Lexie leva le bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

- Bon maintenant, mettez-vous en binôme et échauffez-vous ! s'exclama Teddy.

Callie saisit un ballon et le lança à Arizona qui shoota. La blonde le rattrapa et le renvoya à sa petit-amie qui s'amusa à dribbler avec.

- Dis-moi Az', héla Callie en envoyant le ballon dans le panier. Tu étais vraiment sérieuse tout à l'heure quand tu disais que tu n'avais jamais été jalouse avant ?

Arizona récupéra la balle et s'arrêta en observant Callie.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Si tu es avec quelqu'un, en principe tu dois lui faire confiance, donc à quoi bon se montrer jalouse et possessive.

Callie la regarda, scandalisée par ses paroles.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un manque de confiance ! s'indigna-t-elle. C'est normal de vouloir garder une certaine exclusivité avec sa copine.

Arizona haussa les épaules, pas très convaincu. Elle reprit le ballon et shoota au panier. Mais Callie ne souhaitait pas en rester là, elle voulait absolument obtenir gain de cause.

- Tu n'as jamais été jalouse ? Du tout ? Pas un petit pincement au cœur quand tu voyais une de tes copines avec une autre ?

Arizona la regarda avec de gros yeux comme si elle était folle.

- Je te dis que non ! répondit-elle agacée.

- Mais tu n'as pas de cœur ma parole! s'exclama Callie. La jalousie c'est ce qui montre que tu tiens à une personne. C'est une preuve d'amour !

Elle se tut instantanément et se mordit la lèvre face à la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire en espérant qu'Arizona n'y ait pas prêté attention. Mais la blonde cala le ballon entre son bras et sa taille et regarda Callie avec un sourire coquin en se dandinant comme une petite fille.

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que si tu es jalouse de Coleen c'est parce que…

- On devrait se concentrer sur l'entrainement, la coupa brusquement Callie.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui enleva le ballon de basket avant de s'éloigner de l'autre côté du terrain, tout ça sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

Elle avait de réels sentiments pour Arizona, des sentiments très forts. Mais était-elle amoureuse pour autant ? Elle n'en était pas encore sure et certaine, et voilà qu'elle avait failli faire une bourde. Ce genre de chose ne se disait pas à la légère ! Ça pouvait même gâcher des relations ! Bon, Arizona n'avait pas semblait paniquée, au contraire on aurait dit qu'elle était… amusée.

Callie secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se concentra sur le jeu. Le mot avec un grand A attendra plus tard.

L'entrainement se termina 1h après. Les filles se dépêchèrent de se doucher et de s'habiller pour aller déjeuner. Elles se rendirent au lycée tous ensembles, se demandant quelles équipes seraient présentes durant le fameux week-end du tournoi.

- Ta cousine sera là non ? demanda Cristina à Callie.

- Surement…

Lexie vit Mark non-loin et se dirigea vers lui. Celui-ci sembla mal à l'aise et l'embrassa furtivement.

- Ça va Mark ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, oui ça va, répondit-il.

Il la regarda quelques instant puis se décida d'être honnête.

- Non, en réalité ça ne va pas du tout, avoua-t-il. Je trouve que ça va trop vite toi et moi…

- C'est à cause du diner de ce soir que tu dis ça ? demanda Lexie.

- Oui et non…

Il poussa un profond soupir puis ajouta :

- Je suis nul pour ça Lex' ! Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un et là tu me fais sauter des étapes !

- Hey calme-toi, lui dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer… On oublie, ok ?

- Merci.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se diriger vers Callie qui était avec Arizona, Addison, Meredith et Cristina. Il arriva vers le groupe en même temps qu'une blonde de première année qui s'approcha de Callie.

- Salut Callie ! salua-t-elle en lui adressant un ravissant sourire.

- Bonjour Sadie, répondit Callie. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va merci. Je voulais seulement te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match de ce weekend !

Callie lui adressa un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à Arizona. Ils regardaient tous l'échange comme un match de ping-pong, tournant la tête vers le protagoniste qui parlait.

- C'est gentille à toi, dit Callie.

- Je suis sure que tu vas assurer, continua Sadie en battant des cils. Comme toujours.

Et avant que Callie est eu le loisir de répondre, elle se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- A bientôt ! ajouta la dite-Sadie en s'éloignant rapidement.

Callie, qui était sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer ne réagit pas. Elle fut sortie de sa léthargie en voyant le regard de fureur que lui adressait Arizona. Cette dernière tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement, sans prendre congés.

- Tu devrais la rattraper, conseilla Mark à l'oreille de Callie.

Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis couru dans la direction que venait d'emprunter sa petite-amie.

- Ça va être chaud pour Callie, commenta Cristina en la voyant s'éloigner. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait tombée raide !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit mine de demander Addison.

- On n'est pas dupe, répondit Cristina. On s'est très bien qu'elle et Robbins sortent ensemble !

- Leurs regards ne trompent personne, ajouta Meredith avec un sourire. Donc si elles voulaient être discrètes, c'est foutu ! En tout cas elles vont super bien ensemble…

Addison fit une grimace alors que Mark se tournait vers les siamoises :

- Vous gardez ça pour vous les filles, leur demanda-t-il.

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Meredith. S'il y a bien une personne qui mérite d'être heureuse c'est bien notre chère capitaine !

Callie retrouva Arizona aux toilettes des filles. Elle avait la tête baissée vers le lavabo et se frotter frénétiquement les mains. Callie entra à l'intérieur, verrouilla la porte et s'approcha de la blonde. Elle l'enlaça par la taille mais Arizona ne réagit pas, elle continua de rincer ses mains. Callie ne se démonta pas et lui posa de nombreux baisers sur la nuque.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris à cette fille.

Arizona ne répondit toujours pas mais laissa malgré elle son dos aller contre le corps de sa petite-amie. Callie lui chatouilla l'oreille avec son nez et réussi enfin à arracher un sourire à Arizona.

- Ah enfin, se réjouit Callie. Elles m'avaient manqué ces fossettes !

La blonde se tourna vers elle, de sorte à lui faire face et encercla sa nuque de ses bras. Callie se pencha et emprisonna ses lèvres.

- C'était qui cette fille ? demanda Arizona en se dégageant doucement des lèvres de la Latina.

- Une fille de la classe à Lexie à qui je parle de temps en temps, répondit Callie en s'amusant à frôler les lèvres et le nez d'Arizona.

Elle ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de sourire franchement.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre jalouse ? se moqua Callie.

- C'est le cas ! affirma Arizona.

Puis face au regard sceptique que lui lança Callie, elle ajouta :

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et franchement je n'aime pas du tout ça !

Callie fut touchée par cet aveu. Elle porta Arizona et la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ça ne se reproduira plus, promit-elle.

Arizona l'attira un peu plus vers elle.

- Il y a intérêt, menaça-t-elle. Parce que je t'assure que si une autre fille approche de nouveau son visage du tien à moins de 20 centimètre je serais obligée de vous tuer toute les deux.

Callie rigola et l'embrassa.

- Décidemment la jalousie ne te va pas du tout !


	13. Chapitre 13

Coucou à tous!

Voici le chapitre 13, je vous préviens les guimauves c'est pas encore fini ^^

Encore et toujours, merci pour vos reviews! Toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis! CalzonaWedding, merci beaucoup le principal est que tu ais rattrapé ton retard ^^

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous envoie le chapitre! Bon épisode 10x06 pour ceux qui le regarderont ce soir et surtout COURAGE CHERS CALZONA!

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

- Bien tout le monde est là, affirma Teddy après avoir fini l'appel. On peut y aller, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du chauffeur de car.

Le weekend du tournoi était arrivé. Il réunissait les 10 équipes féminines de la région de Savannah qui disputait un match chacune. L'équipe des WildChild jouait contre celle de Wilmington le lendemain.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à convaincre Teddy de vous laisser tous venir ! s'exclama Callie en s'avançant entre les rangées de sièges à l'adresse du groupe d'intrus au sein de leur équipe.

En effet, Mark, Derek, Addison, Owen et Alex ainsi que d'autres élèves du lycée s'étaient joint à eux.

- Ça va être un weekend torride ! s'extasia Mark en lançant un regard lubrique vers Lexie à côté de lui.

- Il est hors de question que vous soyez distraite par vos copains ce weekend les filles, prévint Callie. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on y va pour le basket et que la dernière fois on s'est faite écrasé par Wilmington ! Donc le weekend torride ce n'est pas pour cette fois-ci Mark !

Il fit une moue boudeuse alors que Callie alla s'installer au fond du car à côté d'Arizona.

- Et moi j'aurais le droit de te distraire ? lui chuchota Arizona à l'oreille.

- Les capitaines ont toujours le droit à un traitement de faveur, répondit Callie d'une voix suave.

Elle l'embrassa discrètement avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son siège. Arizona glissa sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Après un peu plus d'une heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel où ils devaient passer la nuit. Il s'agissait d'un grand établissement qui avait pour habitude d'accueillir ce genre d'évènement. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes dans le hall de l'hôtel, avec différentes couleurs représentant leurs équipes respectives. Arizona fut émerveillée par ce spectacle. Elle savait que de nombreuses équipes seraient présentes, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde pour venir les encourager. Elle se rendit compte que l'équipe de Poundtown était celle qui avait le moins de supporter. Leurs couleurs noir et rouges passaient totalement inaperçu dans les marées arc-en-ciel qui les entouraient.

Teddy fit un signe aux filles pour qu'elles se réunissent autour d'elle et sortit son planning.

- Bon comme vous le savait notre match à nous est demain, donc vous avez quartier libre ce soir après l'entrainement. Mais je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau !

Elle leur lança un regard perçant. Cristina se pencha vers Callie et lui chuchota :

- C'est moi ou notre Ted' est tendue aujourd'hui ?

Callie étouffa un rire.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça a plus un rapport avec un grand brun ténébreux aux yeux verts qu'avec le basket, répondit Callie en faisant un signe de tête en direction de l'entraineur d'une équipe qui n'était pas loin d'eux.

- Oh ! comprit Cristina avec un sourire.

- Donc comme je vous disais, reprit Teddy, j'ai organisé les chambres de tel sorte à ce que je sois sure que vous dormiez cette nuit. Lexie tu seras avec Callie, Meredith avec Cristina, Arizona avec Jo', Addison avec April, …

Callie n'écoutait plus. Elle regarda de nouveau vers le fameux entraineur et le vit se diriger vers eux.

- Impact dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de Cristina.

- Tiens Salut Teddy ! lança l'homme.

Le teint du coach des WildChild vira à l'écarlate.

- Salut Henry, répondit-elle timidement.

- Je me demandais si tu avais un petit moment pour boire un café avec moi ?

- 20$ qu'elle refuse, proposa Cristina

- Deal...

Les deux jeunes filles se reconcentrèrent sur les deux protagonistes pour avoir leur réponse.

- C'est que là, j'ai un entrainement de prévu…

- On a une heure devant nous, répondit Henry. Juste un café…

Teddy finit par céder et accepta. Elle donna rendez-vous à son équipe dans une demi-heure dans la salle de sport de l'hôtel puis s'en alla avec Henry alors que Callie se tourna vers Cristina pour lui demander son gain.

- Teddy a toujours eu un faible pour l'entraineur de l'équipe de Savannah, Henry Burton, expliqua Callie à Arizona qui semblait confuse. Ils se voient tous les ans ici, passe le weekend ensemble, puis repart chacun de leur côté jusqu'à l'année d'après.

- Et ils n'ont jamais conclu ? demanda Arizona.

- Pas que je sache, répondit Callie avec un haussement d'épaule. Cette année sera peut-être la bonne.

- Bon j'ai un plan, les interrompit Lexie.

Elle leur fit un signe pour qu'ils se regroupent autour d'elle.

- Mark tu switch avec Callie qui switch avec Jo' et Derek et Owen n'auront qu'à s'échanger avec leur copine… Comme ça tout le monde se retrouve avec son petit-ami respectif !

- Hey je ne sors pas avec Jo' moi ! se plaignit Alex.

- Ça ne saurait tarder, répondit Lexie.

Il rougit et regarda ailleurs alors que Callie, elle, ne quittait pas Lexie de son air réprobateur.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle.

- Allé Callie, ne joue pas les rabats-joies ! s'écria Meredith.

Un murmure de désapprobation parcouru le petit groupe. Arizona se pencha vers sa petite-amie.

- Je ne dirais pas non au fait d'être un peu seule avec toi ce weekend, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Une quantité d'image d'elle et Arizona défila dans la tête de Callie, ce qui la fit rougir.

- Okey, concéda-t-elle dans un soupir. Faites vos plans, je ne dirais rien !

- Cool ! s'extasia Lexie. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Callie en lui tendant le pass de leur chambre que Teddy leur avait passé.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble à l'étage pour aller poser leurs affaires avant de se rendre à leur entrainement. Callie et Arizona arrivèrent devant la chambre numéro 502.

- Je crois bien que c'est la nôtre, dit Callie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Arizona avant de la franchir à son tour. La seule chose que Callie remarqua dans la chambre était le lit double qui y prônait. Elle et Arizona allait devoir dormir ensemble et cette vision fit quelque peu paniquer la capitaine des WildChild. Elles sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais elles n'avaient encore jamais partagé de nuits.

On toqua à la porte, ce qui sortit Callie de ses réflexions. Elle ouvrit la porte à April.

- Teddy nous attend, l'informa la rousse. Elle a dit que celles qui seront en retard auront 5 tours de terrain de plus à faire.

Elle les quitta sur ces mots, se dépêchant d'aller retrouver le reste de l'équipe.

En début de soirée, le groupe de Poundtown se dirigea vers le restaurant de l'hôtel où toutes les équipes se retrouvaient. L'endroit était chaleureux et convivial. Un endroit propice pour passer une bonne soirée.

Callie suivit Arizona jusqu'au bar lorsqu'une fille se précipita sur elle et lui grimpa sur le dos manquant de la faire tomber.

- Depuis tout à l'heure j'attends ton arrivé ! s'exclama la fille en question à l'adresse de Callie.

Elle descendit de son dos et lui fit face. Callie éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras.

- J'essayais de t'éviter, la taquina Callie. Mais il faut croire que tu es impossible à esquiver.

Elle se tourna vers Arizona et vit son regard scandalisé. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé cette semaine avec Sadie et se dépêcha de les présenter :

- Az' je te présente ma cousine Marissa, lui dit-elle en indiquant ladite personne.

L'expression du visage de la blonde se détendit et elle offrit un sourire à Marissa.

- Marissa je te présente Arizona, continua Callie. C'est ma petite-amie.

Arizona lança un regard surpris à Callie. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait utilisait ce terme pour la qualifier en présence d'une tiers personne et elle en était ravie. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait rapidement y prendre goût.

Marissa tendit sa main vers elle.

- Enchantée, affirma-t-elle. Tu m'as l'air beaucoup plus aimable que l'ex ! Même si au vu du regard que tu m'as lancé quand je suis arrivée, je suppose que tu voulais m'écharpiller d'avoir osé poser les mains sur ta copine.

Arizona la regarda, abasourdie. Cette fille était déconcertante. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer la main tendue. Marissa se tourna vers Callie.

- Allez chercher une table, je vais chercher à boire, proposa-t-elle. Tu as plein de chose à me raconter Torres !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement alors que Callie et Arizona allèrent s'installer.

- Je suis désolée pour Marissa, s'excusa Callie lorsqu'elles s'assirent. Elle est réputée pour dire ce qui lui passe par la tête sans savoir si ça peut blesser ou pas… Mais on est super proche, elle a été d'un soutien indéfectible pour moi.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Arizona. Après tout j'avais vraiment envie de l'étrangler !

Callie rigola alors que Marissa arrivait avec 3 grands verres de limonade.

- Cet enflure de barman n'a pas voulu me donner de bières ! se plaignit-elle en prenant place sur la banquette en face de Callie et Arizona.

- Tu es encore mineur, rappela Callie avec un sourire désabusé.

- Et alors ? répondit Marissa. Je suis sure que je tiens mieux l'alcool que lui !

Elle se dandina sur son siège et pris une position plus confortable avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le couple et de leur adresser un sourire interessé.

- Bon dites-moi tout, ça s'est fait comment vous deux ?

Callie et Arizona se regardèrent d'un air complice.

- Oh tu sais l'histoire habituelle, dit Callie.

- Un soir où j'étais bourrée, Callie m'a secouru, raconta Arizona avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Ensuite elle a essayé de m'embrasser parce que j'étais totalement irrésistible, ajouta Callie. Mais je l'ai repoussé et Az' a cru que j'étais homophobe parce que pour elle, il était totalement inconcevable qu'une personne saine d'esprit puisse ne pas vouloir l'embrasser.

Arizona lui mit un coup de coude alors que Callie éclata de rire.

- Donc, continua Callie, pour rétablir la vérité j'ai dû l'embrasser. Et le baiser lui a tellement plu qu'elle est devenue totalement accro à moi!

Elle échangea un nouveau regard plein de tendresse avec Arizona.

- Vous me faites marcher, c'est ça ? demanda Marissa en les fixant.

- À peine, répondit Callie en souriant.

Une fille vint les interrompre.

- Marissa, vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas arriver en retard pour le match !

Marissa se leva de table.

- C'était un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré Arizona, dit-elle à l'adresse de la blonde.

- Plaisir partagé, affirma Arizona avec un sourire.

- Cousine, on se voit dans les Hampton pour Noël !

- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit ironiquement Callie. Bon match !

Elle leur fit un geste de la main avant de s'en aller. Callie et Arizona se levèrent à leur tour et se décidèrent à aller rejoindre leur groupe d'amis. Elles les retrouvèrent assis tous ensemble sur des sofas dans un coin à l'écart. Ils leur firent une place et Callie s'assit en mettant ses bras autour d'Arizona qui s'appuya sur elle. Cette dernière était ravi que sa petite-amie lui montre de l'affection en publique. Elle savait que la brune était encore mal à l'aise avec ça et le fait qu'en ce moment même, elle ait ses bras autour de sa taille, lui montrait qu'elle tenait à leur histoire. Arizona se cala un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de Callie et écouta plus attentivement Mark raconter une blague.

La soirée se déroula dans les rires et la convivialité. Alors qu'il y a quelques mois, ces personnes ne s'étaient jamais adresser le moindre mot, ce soir-là ils étaient devenus des amis. Alex plaisantait avec Derek et Owen, Mark était dans les bras de Lexie et Addison discutait avec April Kepner.

- Regarde ce que ton arrivé a fait, chuchota Callie à l'oreille d'Arizona. Ils s'entendent tous à merveille…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui en suis la cause, répondit Arizona d'une petite voix.

- Je peux t'assurer que si, affirma Callie en appuyant sa tête contre celle de la blonde. On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule que tu ais sauvée en arrivant à Poundtown…

Arizona resta silencieuse, laissant les paroles de Callie s'infiltrer en elle. La brune pensait qu'elle l'avait sauvé alors que c'était le contraire qui s'était produit… Arizona ne se sentait heureuse que quand elle était dans les bras de Callie, comme à cet instant même. C'est grâce à elle qu'elle avait retrouvé la joie de vivre après la mort de Tim par sa simple présence. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça par le passé et elle ne se sentait plus capable de s'en passer maintenant.

Lorsque l'heure avoisina les 23h, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Enfin ceci était la raison officielle. La raison officieuse était qu'ils souhaitaient se retrouver seul en compagnie de leur moitié respective.

Mark retrouva Callie vers le bar alors que tous les autres étaient parti rejoindre leurs chambres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas monté faire des folies avec ta blonde ?

Callie lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle attend qu'il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

- Vu comment vous vous dévoriez des yeux, je pense que oui, répondit Mark avec son sourire habituel. Pourquoi tu paniques ?

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de faire les gros yeux.

- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Non…

- Tu veux dire que depuis le temps que vous sortez ensemble, vous n'êtes toujours pas passé à l'acte ?! insista Mark.

- Je te dis que non ! s'agaça Callie.

- Ben ça alors !

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un geste brusque.

- Parce que genre avec Lexie vous l'avez déjà fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Mark comme si la réponse allait de soi. Et pas qu'une fois !

Callie paya sa commande et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec Mark pour monter. Ce dernier attendait que Callie se confie avant de parler, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

- Quand je suis avec elle je sais que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, avoua-t-elle. Elle a le don de me mettre dans un état second. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils descendirent.

- Suis simplement ton instinct, conseilla Mark lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte numéro 502. Jusque-là il t'a plutôt bien guidé.

- Merci Mark, répondit Callie. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre et tomba sur Arizona qui semblait sortir tout juste de la douche. Elle s'essuyait frénétiquement les cheveux. Callie marqua un arrêt sur ce qui semblait être son pyjama : un minishort noir et un débardeur. Tout simplement.

- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Arizona en jetant la serviette sur la commode et en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'étais avec Mark, répondit Callie en allant vers son sac pour l'éviter.

Elle attrapa un débardeur et un pantalon et alla s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle se lava rapidement et sortit. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Arizona n'était pas dans la chambre, elle devait surement être partie voir Alex. Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit son livre du moment : _Gatsby le magnifique _et s'allongea sur le lit pour continuer sa lecture. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se résigna, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans tous ses états, elle et Arizona partageait une relation qui fonctionnait à merveille. La blonde lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvait pour quelqu'un d'autre avant et Callie se sentait vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais contrairement à elle, Arizona avait beaucoup plus d'expérience. Elle était sortie avec de nombreuses filles et assumait totalement sa sexualité, alors que Callie n'avait eu qu'Erica. Et avec elle, malgré toutes les choses qu'elles avaient faites, elles n'étaient jamais allé jusqu'au bout.

Arizona revint dans la chambre, ce qui tira Callie de ses pensées qui fit semblant de se reconcentrer sur son livre.

- Alex et Jo' s'entendent à merveille, lança Arizona en fermant la porte. Il suffirait qu'il lâche cette pimbêche de Stevens et je suis sure qu'ils pourraient finir ensemble.

Elle regarda en direction de Callie qui n'avait pas décollé ses yeux de son bouquin.

- Callie, tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-elle.

Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait faire semblant plus longtemps, Callie leva les yeux vers elle.

- Désolé, j'étais immergée dans ma lecture, mentit-elle.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la ligne d'écriture qu'elle avait déjà lu une dizaine de fois lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux mais il était évident qu'Arizona venait de la rejoindre.

Cette dernière lui saisit le livre des mains et le lança un peu plus loin avant de se pencher vers Callie.

- J'ai attendu d'être seule avec toi toute la journée, confia-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

Avant que Callie n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Arizona l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant déconnecter la totalité du cerveau de la brune, puis se mit à califourchon sur elle et approfondit le baiser. Callie glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de sa petite-amie et la bascula sur le lit. Elle se positionna au-dessus d'elle et emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus fiévreux. Elle glissa ses mains sous le débardeur d'Arizona qui poussa un gémissement de bien-être lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de la Latina contre sa peau. Arizona bascula de nouveau Callie de façon à être au-dessus à son tour et avec un mouvement d'hésitation, elle retira son débardeur, laissant apparaître sa poitrine enfermée dans un soutien-gorge noir. Callie s'appuya sur ses coudes et la fixa d'un regard plein de désir.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Arizona glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Callie et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se mêlèrent de nouveau. À chacune des caresses, chacun des baisers d'Arizona, Callie se sentait de plus en plus transporté, en extase. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de la blonde défaire l'attache de son pantalon, elle arrêta son geste en posant les siennes dessus. Arizona s'arrêta immédiatement et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Callie. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête… J'en ai vraiment envie, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le visage d'Arizona se décomposer. Mais je ne suis pas prête…

Elle caressa le visage de la blonde.

- J'aime beaucoup ce qu'on partage pour l'instant, expliqua-t-elle, et j'ai peur qu'on gâche tout en sautant le pas un peu trop vite…

Elle hésita un instant puis ajouta d'une voix timide :

- Et puis, ce serait la première fois pour moi.

Arizona fut à la fois surprise et attendri par l'expression embarrassé qu'abordé Callie.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne la jamais fait avec Erica ? demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

Callie répondit par un hochement négatif de la tête. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes sans parler ni bouger. Callie toujours à moitié allongé, se tenant sur ses coudes et Arizona assise sur elle.

- Calliope, ce serait la première fois pour moi aussi, avoua à mi-voix Arizona.

Callie se redressa un peu plus alors qu'Arizona enfoui son visage dans ses mains honteuse de sa confession.

- Tu as eu plusieurs petites-amies avant pourtant…

- Oui, mais -hum- je ne me suis jamais senti prête à sauter le pas avec, avoua Arizona en la regardant dans les yeux.

Callie lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- On attend d'être prête toute les deux alors ? proposa-t-elle. On a tout notre temps après tout…

Arizona lui répondit par un tendre baiser, puis se dégagea doucement. Elle attrapa son débardeur et le remit.

- Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger que tu restes sans ton débardeur, lui dit Callie avec un sourire coquin.

Arizona lui lança un coussin à la figure puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Callie l'observa quelques instants puis la rejoignit. Arizona vint se blottir contre elle.

- Je vais rapidement y prendre goût, dit la blonde.

- À quoi ? demanda Callie en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

- À m'endormir dans tes bras, répondit Arizona.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, se disant que pour l'instant elle pouvait largement se contenter de ça.

Le lendemain, l'équipe des WildChild avait retrouvé le car pour rentrer à Poundtown. Ils étaient tous affalés et un silence de cathédrale régnait dans le véhicule. Le match qui les avait opposés à Wilmington avait été intense, les filles avaient tout donné durant les 40 minutes, mais malgré tout, elles avaient perdu. D'un score très serré certes, mais elles comptabilisaient tout de même leur première défaite de la saison. Le moral était donc au plus bas sur le chemin du retour.

Callie s'était installé dans un coin au fond du car avec Arizona. Elle était dos à la fenêtre et Arizona était à moitié allongée sur elle. Elle posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne à sa petite amie et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Tiens, écoute cette chanson, lui dit Arizona en lui tendant un écouteur.

- C'est qui ?

- Safetysuit, _Never Stop_, informa la blonde. J'aime beaucoup!

Callie mit l'écouteur et se laissa bercer par la musique.

Elle venait de perdre un match de Basket mais elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Sa vie avait basculé du tout au tous ces derniers temps, amenant des relations conflictuelles avec son père et d'autres personnes, mais à ce moment-là, elle était heureuse, elle planait dans le bonheur. Et tout ceci, grâce à la personne qui était dans ses bras.

- Arizona ? appela-t-elle

- Mmmh, répondit l'interpelée.

Callie sourit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Puis elle laissa échapper pour la première fois les paroles qu'elle pensait au plus profond de son cœur :

- Je t'aime…

Arizona se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers elle. Elle plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux ténébreux de sa petite-amie.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle

- Je t'aime, confirma Callie.

Un grand sourire vint naitre sur le visage d'Arizona.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Arizona s'avança vers elle et elles s'embrassèrent tendrement. Oubliant qu'elles étaient dans un bus plein de lycéens de Poundtown, oubliant qu'elle venait de perdre un match de championnat, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. A cet instant, la seule chose qui était importante à leurs yeux était ce sentiment réciproque qu'elles partageaient. Ce sentiment avec un grand A.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous!

CalzonaWedding: merci pour ta review! Pour répondre à ta question, non il n'y aura pas de lemon plus poussé. Je suis vraiment une quiche pour écrire des scènes de ce genre donc je préfère ne pas m'y aventurer... Et sinon, juste un indice pour la suite: cette fic ne sera pas que guimauves et bulles roses ^^

Aoquesth: toujours fidèle au poste, merci! Toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires!

elooo: contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! Merci pour tes reviews!

covergirl: idem, merci pour ta fidelité!

Je vous envoie ce petit chapitre 14 en espérant qu'il vous plaira! La suite sera pour la fin de semaine si tout vas bien (qui sait, peut-être jeudi soir? ^^)

Bonne lecture!

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

- Vous êtes actuellement en dernière année. Ce qui veut dire que si tout se passe bien, à la fin de cette année scolaire, vous serez gradués.

La conseillère d'orientation marqua une pause et jeta un regard circulaire à la classe. Mark fit semblant de bailler de façon très indiscrète pour montrer son ennui. Elle l'ignora et continua :

-Il est donc temps pour vous de penser à votre avenir. Donc la question que vous devez vous poser est : « que vais-je faire après l'obtention de mon diplôme ? ». Je vous donnerais donc rendez-vous individuellement tout au long de cette semaine pour que nous puissions faire le point…

- C'est obligatoire ? le coupa Mark

Le professeur Lawson, qui était assis en retrait durant l'intervention de sa collègue, lui lança un regard noir.

- Oui, Monsieur Sloan, c'est obligatoire ! trancha-t-il

- Et si on sait déjà ce qu'on veut faire ? demanda Callie en levant la main

Lawson s'apprêtait à répondre mais la conseillère d'orientation le devança :

- Ces rendez-vous sont mis en place pour vous aider, répondit-elle, ce n'est en aucun cas une punition. Si vous avez déjà une idée pour l'année prochaine, l'idéal est de venir me voir pour en parler, qu'on puisse mettre en place de la meilleure des manières, une possibilité d'accéder à votre souhait.

Callie soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Mark, qui était assis à côté d'elle, se pencha à son oreille :

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine ? demanda-t-il.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Latina.

- Yep. Pour moi, ce sera New-York, répondit Callie. La ville me fait rêver et c'est la seule fac qui me permettra de continuer le basket en parallèle de mes études.

Arizona, assise derrière eux, écoutait leur conversation attentivement. New-York, ville située au Nord Est des Etats-Unis… Elle n'y avait jusque-là jamais pensé, mais il semblerait que son avenir avec Callie risquait d'être menacé par la distance qui les séparera l'année suivante. Et sa petite-amie ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

À l'heure du déjeuner, comme à son habitude, Callie attendit Arizona à l'extérieur de la salle pour se rendre ensemble à la cafétéria. Arrivées dans le grand réfectoire du lycée, elles virent Jo' assise seule à une table, elles allèrent s'asseoir avec elle.

- Salut, lança Arizona en posant son plateau alors que Callie s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Chuuuut ! répondit Jo'

Elle leur fit un signe de la tête discret en direction d'un coin de la salle. Callie et Arizona se tournèrent et virent Alex en compagnie d'Izzie. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Elles tendirent toute les trois l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que se disait le couple.

- Alors je ne devrais rien dire sur le fait que tu es partagé une chambre avec elle ?! lança d'une voix cinglante Izzie Stevens en faisant de grand geste.

- Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! répondit un Alex exaspéré

- Tu passes tout ton temps avec elle ! continua Izzie. Plus qu'avec moi ! Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé durant ce weekend ?

Alex poussa un soupir agacé.

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé, répéta-t-il d'une voix calme. C'est mon amie, c'est tout…

Izzie se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à en faire ta petite-amie tiens ! lui lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Alex se leva à son tour et lui courut après sous la mine réjouit de Jo' qui avala le contenu de sa cuillère avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas te réjouir des malheurs de ton ami, la réprimanda Arizona.

Jo' lui lança un regard perçant.

- Oh je t'en prie Arizona, répondit-elle. Ne joue pas les hypocrites, tu l'a déteste autant que moi cette fille !

- Oui mais moi ce n'est pas par jalousie, rétorqua Arizona avec un sourire moqueur.

Jo' arrêta de mâcher et lui fit les gros yeux.

- Tu es folle, je ne suis pas jalouse ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est mon meilleur ami et il mérite mieux qu'elle, c'est tout.

- Mais oui bien sûr, on y croirait presque ! répondit Arizona.

- De toute façon ça ne durera pas entre Karev et Stevens, lança Callie.

Les deux autres filles se tournèrent vers elle d'un mouvement synchronisé.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sure ? demanda Arizona

Callie haussa les épaules avant de mordre avidement dans sa pomme. Les deux autres continuèrent de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale difficilement le contenue de sa bouche.

- La seule chose qui intéresse les pimbêches comme Stevens c'est le genre mauvais garçon, expliqua Callie. Et la seule chose qu'Alex voit quand il regarde Stevens c'est des cheveux blonds et une paire de seins.

Jo' et Arizona la fixèrent d'un air non-convaincu, ce qui incita Callie à continuer :

- Vous les avez déjà vus discuter ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, vraiment discuter.

Elles réfléchirent quelques secondes avant d'hocher toute les deux la tête négativement.

- C'est bien ce que je vous dis ! À un moment donné dans une relation, les séances de bécotages ça ne suffit plus, continua Callie. Même si bien sûr, c'est la partie la plus cool, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Arizona.

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivé de Addison, Mark et Lexie qui vinrent s'asseoir avec eux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ça dès maintenant, dit Mark à l'attention de Lexie. On a encore des mois devant nous !

Addison leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblerait qu'ils continuaient une dispute à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi TOI ça ne t'inquiète pas tant que ça ! répondit Lexie en pointant sa fourchette en sa direction. Si tu vas à une université à l'autre bout du pays, je suis en droit de le savoir ! J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiche !

- Mais n'importe quoi ! s'exaspéra Mark. Je ne sais même pas si je vais à l'université Lex' ! Je ne peux pas faire des projets d'avenir alors que je ne sais même pas si j'aurais mon diplôme !

Toute la table les observait. Arizona se mordit la lèvre puis se pencha vers Callie pour lui demander si elle voulait aller faire un tour avant la reprise des cours, ce que la brune accepta volontiers. Elles sortirent de la cafétéria et se retrouvèrent dans la cour où le vent vint les fouetter violemment.

- Gradins ? proposa Callie en glissant sa main dans celle d'Arizona.

Cette dernière se contenta d'acquiescer. Elles restèrent silencieuses tout le long du chemin qui les mena jusqu'aux tribunes extérieurs du gymnase.

- Bon tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse ? questionna Callie en s'arrêtant en bas des escaliers.

Elle se tourna de façon à faire face à Arizona et pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire, attendant une réponse. La blonde la fixa intensément, hésitant à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, de peur de déclencher une dispute.

- Tout va bien, répondit-elle simplement en détournant le regard.

Callie perdit son sourire et baissa la tête de façon à croiser les yeux bleus de sa petite-amie. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Arizona qui était glissé dans ses cheveux.

- Quand tu joues avec cette mèche-là, lui dit Callie, c'est un signe que tu es préoccupée. Dis-moi ce qui se passe Az'… Rassures-moi, tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour rompre avec moi ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Arizona rigola.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit-elle. Je voulais juste qu'on se retrouve un peu seules.

Elle l'attira par la main jusqu'aux premiers gradins où elles s'assirent. Callie prit les mains d'Arizona et souffla dedans pour les réchauffer. La blonde l'observa pensive puis se décida à se jeter à l'eau.

- Tu penses quoi de ces histoires d'orientation ? demanda Arizona en essayant de paraître détachée.

- Je m'en moque un peu, répondit Callie en haussant les épaules. Vu que je sais où je veux aller, ça ne va pas me servir à grand-chose… D'ailleurs, tu as une idée toi pour l'université ?

Arizona retira ses mains de celles de Callie et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

- Depuis que je suis rentrée au lycée, j'ai toujours voulu intégrer la fac de Stanford, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est super cool ! répondit Callie.

Ces derniers mots attirèrent l'attention d'Arizona et lui firent lever brusquement la tête vers sa petite-amie.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Callie la regarda surprise.

- Stanford est l'une des meilleures universités de ce pays, dit la Latina. Je suis sure que tu vas t'y plaire, donc oui c'est cool !

Elle vit que ses paroles ne semblaient pas plaire à la blonde.

- Tu attendais quoi comme réponse Arizona ?

Arizona vit une expression d 'incompréhension sur le visage de Callie, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer un peu plus.

- Plus de 4000km séparent les deux facs que l'on convoite toute les deux et la seule chose que tu trouves à me répondre c'est que c'est « cool » ?!

Callie comprit enfin et soulagée, elle éclata de rire. Ce qui énerva encore plus Arizona qui se leva et s'en alla. La brune se calma et lui courut après.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ? s'exclama Callie en la retenant par le bras.

Arizona fit volte-face.

- Apparemment je suis la seule à être inquiète pour l'avenir de notre couple ! s'écria Arizona en perdant son calme.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Callie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu t'en fiche complètement qu'on soit séparé l'année prochaine ! Ça montre bien que tu t'en fiche complètement et que tu ne vois aucun avenir pour nous !

Callie la regarda abasourdie. Elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde, par peur qu'elle ne l'envoie bouler et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de nous, dit-elle doucement. Au contraire, pour moi la distance ne sera qu'un obstacle à franchir.

- Je ne crois pas aux relations longues distance, informa Arizona.

- Mais entre nous, ça peut marcher je suis sure, répondit Callie.

Arizona se dégagea de l'étreinte de Callie.

- Je t'en prie Callie ! s'exclama-t-elle agacée. C'est à peine si on arrive à se séparer le soir pour rentrer chez nous, je n'imagine même pas à 4000km l'une de l'autre !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin merde ?! s'énerva Callie.

Face à la mine déconfite d'Arizona, elle se calma.

- On n'aura qu'à voir ça en temps voulu, relativisa Callie.

Le visage d'Arizona se décomposa de nouveau de rage et Callie fit un geste en arrière.

- C'est ça ta solution miracle ? Attendre ?!

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et après avoir lancé un dernier regard plein de ressentiment à sa petite-amie, Arizona s'en alla à grand pas.

- Arrrrgh ! s'exclama Callie. C'est définitif, je sors avec une folle à lier!

- Je t'ai entendue ! s'écria au loin Arizona.

Alex retrouva Izzie dans les couloirs du 2ème étage. Elle était en compagnie de ses amies mais semblait ailleurs. Il hésita un instant puis se décida à aller à leur rencontre.

- Iz', on peut parler ? demanda-t-il sans jeter un regard aux autres.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules. Elle le suivit à l'écart du groupe et croisa ses bras, traduisant ainsi son impatience.

- Je trouve ça bête qu'on se dispute pour des futilités pareils, dit Alex. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Jo' ! Je ne ressens rien du tout pour elle, c'est juste une amie et je la vois seulement comme ça !

Les traits d'Izzie s'adoucirent.

- Tu me le promets ? questionna-t-elle.

- C'est promis, répondit Alex en lui adressant un sourire.

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- J'ai été bête de faire une crise de jalousie, dit Izzie après qu'ils se soient séparés.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Alex.

Elle éclata de rire, sous les yeux d'Alex qui ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Excuse-moi, dit Izzie en essuyant les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux. C'est juste que c'était idiot de ma part. C'est vrai quoi, quand on voit la tête de cette fille, on se demande qui pourrait bien vouloir d'elle !

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Alex alors qu'il continuait de fixer sa petite-amie rigoler.

- Elle n'a rien pour elle, continua Izzie sans se rendre compte du changement d'humeur du jeune homme. Et tu as vu ses fringues ! On voit bien qu'elle vient de milieux défavorisés !

- La ferme ! s'exclama Alex

La cheerleader sursauta et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je te demande pardon ? dit-elle avec une expression menaçante.

Alex s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, répéta-t-il. Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça de Jo' !

- Je parle de qui je veux, comme je veux, répondit dédaigneusement Izzie.

- Pas avec mes amis, rétorqua Alex. Et surtout pas quand elles valent dix fois mieux que toi !

- J'étais sure qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et elle ! s'exclama Izzie en pointant son doigt sur sa poitrine d'une façon accusatrice.

Alex l'observa longuement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait réellement. Il respira profondément puis après avoir retrouvait son calme, il déclara d'une voix calme et détaché :

- Je crois bien que toi et moi, c'est fini…

Arizona fixait depuis maintenant de nombreuses minutes sa feuille de devoir vierge. Elle était installée à la bibliothèque depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant et n'avait toujours rien écrit de sa dissertation. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais son esprit était tourmenté par la dispute qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avec Callie. Le fait que sa petite-amie prenne les choses si bien l'agaçait et l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle avait mis toute la demi-heure à fixer sa feuille à se rendre compte qu'au final, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, ce n'était pas la distance qu'il y aurait entre elle et Callie l'année prochaine. Non, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était que sa petite-amie ne l'aime pas autant qu'elle. C'était bête de penser ça, elle le savait, mais lorsqu'on en venait à parler de Callie, Arizona se rendait compte que ses réactions étaient loin d'être rationnelles. Elle avait besoin d'être continuellement rassurée et le fait que Callie ne s'inquiète pas tant que ça de leur avenir l'avait faite douter.

Callie entra dans la bibliothèque et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle repéra les cheveux blonds de sa petite-amie à une table et s'y dirigea à pas précipités.

- Bien ! dit-elle en laissant tomber de nombreux fascicules et brochures sur la table. J'ai vu la conseillère d'orientation et on a fait des recherches ensembles. Il y a la fac de Berkeley et l'UCLA qui proposent l'option que je veux et ces deux facs sont situées à moins de 100km de Stanford, expliqua-t-elle en montrant deux brochures à Arizona. Il faudra juste que je fasse abstraction du basket, mais je m'en fiche si ça veut dire être avec toi…

Elle avait parlé d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration. Elle leva les yeux vers Arizona qui lui souriait d'un air attendri.

- Je crois en nous Arizona, continua-t-elle. Et si la distance te fait peur, je ferais en sortes qu'il n'y en ait pas.

Arizona posa ses mains sur celles de Callie et lui caressa avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas le doute qui l'amenait à tout remettre en question quand il s'agissait de sa petite-amie. C'était un tout autre sentiment, beaucoup plus fort…

- Je t'aime, répondit simplement Arizona. Je t'aime et je crois aussi en nous deux…

Callie lui sourit avec tendresse et entrelaça discrètement ses doigts avec les siens.

- Cool, dit-elle

- Cool, répéta Arizona en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

La conseillère d'orientation ferma la porte de son bureau en laissant entrer son dernier rendez-vous de la journée.

- Installez-vous je vous prie, dit-elle en indiquant un siège.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise. Elle saisit un dossier qu'elle parcouru rapidement sous les yeux de l'élève de Terminale en face d'elle.

- Bien, dit-elle après quelques secondes. Je vois que vous désirez vous orienter vers des études de littérature l'année prochaine. Et votre premier choix en matière d'université serait Stanford. Choix que je trouve très judicieux, Mademoiselle Robbins, au vu de votre dossier scolaire.

Arizona répondit au sourire que lui adressa la femme en face d'elle.

- En réalité Madame, dit-elle. Si je voulais vous voir, c'était pour savoir s'il serait possible pour moi de postuler à l'université de Brown.

- Brown ? questionna la conseillère en fronçant les sourcils. Mais elle est moins bien classé que Stanford… Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien entendu ce que je vous ai dit Mademoiselle Robbins. Vu l'excellent niveau que vous avez et au vu de vos activités extra-scolaire, vous avez de grandes chances de rejoindre la prestigieuse université de Stanford…

- Je vous assure j'ai bien compris, la coupa Arizona.

- Pourquoi choisir Brown ? demanda la jeune femme. Alors que vous avez la possibilité de faire mieux ?

Arizona lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

- L'université de Brown se situe à 230km de New-York, soit 3720km de moins par rapport à Stanford…


	15. Chapitre 15

CalzonaWedding: tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres ^^

covergirls06: merci pour ta reviews

Aoquesth: j'aime les bisounours, surtout en cette grosse période d'eau trouble pour le Calzo' dans la série... Mais ça ne va pas durer non plus dans la fic ^^

elooo: contente que ça te plaise toujours autant!

kalex44: ça me fait plaisir que la fic te fasse autant d'effet =) merci!

Charlie89: merci pour ta review, contente de voir de nouveaux adeptes! J'attend avec impatience tes prochains avis

seve2904: rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres, merci pour ta review!

C'est parti pour le chapitre 15! J'attend comme toujours vos avis avec impatience!

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor', blasée de ce que devient le Calzona de GA :/

PS: Leah MURHPY, I hate you!

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Mme Robbins entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir. Elle se dirigea dans le Hall et ouvrit à une Callie toute grelotante.

- Rentres vite, dit-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Tu vas attraper froid avec ce temps.

Callie se précipita à l'intérieur

- Merci Mme Robbins, remercia-t-elle en se frottant les mains. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ça va je te remercie, répondit Barbara. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour faire la conversation à une vieille dame. Tu te souviens du chemin pour sa chambre ?

Callie acquiesça puis monta les escaliers. Arrivée en haut, elle fut tirée brusquement par le manche à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Arizona.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! lui reprocha Arizona en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer à cause de la neige, répondit Callie penaude.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre. C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'elle accédait à cette pièce, la première étant la fois où elle avait porté Arizona qui était à moitié ivre le premier soir où elles avaient discuté. Un lit deux places trônait au milieu. Dans le coin de la pièce, une bibliothèque pleine de livres était installée, à côté de laquelle il y avait un fauteuil confortable. Callie n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer Arizona veiller tard le soir, à lire un livre tellement passionnant qui lui faisait perdre la notion du temps. La chambre en elle-même n'avait rien de personnelle. Seule une photo était posée sur la grande commode où on voyait Arizona rire aux éclats en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait les yeux bleus identique à ceux de sa sœur, Callie comprit qu'il s'agissait de Tim. Elle leva ses yeux vers Arizona qui la fixait silencieusement.

- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Arizona se contenta de le lui retourner alors que le regard de Callie se fixait sur le mur au-dessus du lit. Une inscription y était présente, dans une écriture penchée et souple, digne de la calligraphie arabe :

_« I'm a good man in a storm »_

- « Je suis un homme brave dans la tempête », traduisit Arizona. C'est la devise des Robbins…

- La devise des Robbins ?

Arizona esquissa un sourire en voyant que Callie ne quittait pas la phrase des yeux.

- Mon père nous a éduqués pour être des hommes braves dans la tempête, répondit-elle.

Son regard se posa sur la photo d'elle et son frère.

- C'est aussi la phrase que m'a dit Tim lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'engageait si tôt…

Son regard revint se poser sur Callie qui continuait de fixer la devise d'un air subjugué. Arizona vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu es prête à partir ? demanda-t-elle

Callie détourna enfin les yeux du mur et soupira.

- Non, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

Arizona lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La brune ne se fit pas prier.

- Passer deux semaines entières avec une famille qui me considère comme une erreur de la nature ne m'enchante pas vraiment, continua Callie. Déjà que je dois supporter le regard dégouté de mon père constamment, aux Hampton j'aurais le droit à celui de mes oncles et tantes en plus. C'est génial !

- Peut-être que ces vacances de Noël seront une occasion de vous réconcilier, tenta Arizona dans le but de la réconforter un peu.

Callie laissa échapper un rictus.

- Les miracles de Noël n'existent pas chez les Torres, répondit-elle.

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Arizona.

- Et toi quand est-ce que tu pars ? demanda Callie

Arizona ne savait pas si ce changement de sujet était ce qui convenait le mieux à Callie. Elle savait que sa petite-amie n'aimait pas parler de ses conflits avec sa famille, mais le fait de toujours se refermer aller finir par l'anéantir. Elle décida tout de même de ne pas insister.

- Cet après-midi aussi et on rentre le jour de la Saint-Sylvestre, répondit-elle.

- Tu passeras donc le Nouvel An ici, à Poundtown, constata Callie.

- Oui… Sans toi, répondit Arizona avec une moue triste.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Callie et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Tu te rends compte que ça va être notre première vraie séparation depuis qu'on se connait ? dit Arizona.

- J'aurais préféré passer les fêtes avec toi, avoua Callie.

Arizona n'aima pas l'expression de tristesse qu'elle vit sur le visage de Callie. Elle se pencha vers elle et la bascula sur le lit de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Callie se redressa sur ses coudes, ni quittant pas les yeux azurs de sa petite-amie.

- Je vais m'assurer de te laisser un bon souvenir au cas où il te viendrait à l'idée de flirter avec Marissa, chuchota sensuellement Arizona en caressant du bout du nez celui de Callie.

- Beurk c'est ma cousine ! s'exclama Callie en faisant une grimace.

- Cousine plutôt jolie, dit Arizona avec un sourire. Dans certaines cultures ça se fait…

Callie se figea et la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attend, tu viens de dire que ma cousine était jolie ?

En guise de réponse, Arizona l'embrassa passionnément.

- Ces vacances vont vraiment être les pires de ma vie, déclara Callie avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le taxi de la famille Torres se gara devant l'allée menant à une magnifique demeure ancestrale, typique de la région des Hampton. Callie jeta un regard par la fenêtre et senti le nœud dans son ventre se resserrer un peu plus. Alors qu'avant, elle adorait venir chez ses grands-parents et ne vivait que pour voir les vacances de Noël arriver, aujourd'hui elle appréhendait vraiment ce séjour. À Poundtown, elle avait la possibilité d'éviter son père au maximum alors qu'ici, elle était obligée de le voir tout au long du séjour. Les quatre heures de vol lui avait donné un avant-gout et elle voulait déjà s'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, elle descendit de la voiture et saisit machinalement la valise que sa mère lui tendait.

Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée par les parents de Carlos ainsi que son frère qui était déjà là avec sa petite famille. Callie s'avança vers son oncle et le salua timidement, il lui répondit vaguement avant de se tourner vers Aria qu'il enlaça chaleureusement. Elle les regarda, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Sa grand-mère s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu grandis un peu plus à chaque fois que je te vois ma jolie, s'exclama Theresa Torres en l'enlaçant.

Callie se sentit soulagé et resserra l'étreinte de sa grand-mère.

- Merci 'Ela, dit Callie en lui adressant un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ma petite-fille ne me donne plus de nouvelles, comment crois-tu que je vais !? réprimanda sa grand-mère.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Callie.

Elles furent interrompues par Carlos qui les pria de rentrer à l'intérieur. Callie enlaça son grand père et salua brièvement sa tante qui l'ignora délibérément, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Ses cousins étaient eux aussi présents. Assis sur le canapé du salon, ils la lorgnèrent tous d'un regard étrange lorsqu'elle entra. Marissa sortit de la cuisine à ce moment-là et salua à son tour son oncle et sa tante, avant de saisir Callie par le poignet et de l'amener jusqu'à la chambre qu'elles ont toujours eu l'habitude de partager.

- Désolé pour le superbe accueil, dit Marissa après avoir fermé la porte. Ils sont vraiment nuls d'agir de la sorte…

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle s'efforçait de garder son calme et essayait de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

Après quelques secondes, on toqua à la porte. Aria passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et jeta un regard inquiet en direction de sa sœur. Elle entra à l'intérieur de la pièce et échangea un regard d'accord avec sa cousine qui s'éclipsa et les laissa seules. Aria vint s'asseoir à côté de sa petite sœur et posa sa main sur la sienne. Callie ne put se retenir plus et craqua. Aria la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle était saisit de soubresaut.

- Ils sont tous stupides dans cette famille Cal', dit Aria en lui caressant ses cheveux. Depuis quand fais-tu attention à eux ?

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, confia Callie en essuyant ses larmes. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir…

Aria se dégagea doucement et souleva le menton de sa petite sœur de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es autant à ta place ici que n'importe lequel des Torres, répondit Aria avec un sourire rassurant. 'Ela est folle de toi et aurait été dévastée si tu n'étais pas venue… Donc tu vas me ravaler ces larmes et redevenir la petite sœur je-m'en-foutiste qui me rend si fière ok ?

- Il reste toujours Papa, objecta Callie d'une petite voix.

- Papa t'aime de tout son cœur ça c'est sûr. Le reste suivra…

Callie offrit un sourire contrit à sa sœur qui se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Viens petite sœur, allons diner !

Seuls les tintements des couverts perturbaient le silence pesant qui s'était installé à la table de la grande famille Torres. Personnes ne parlaient, se contentant seulement de se resservir et de s'échanger de simples banalités. Callie n'avait pas faim, elle échangeait quelques regards avec Marissa, attendant de pouvoir quitter la table. Elle s'amusait avec sa fourchette alors que ses pensées étaient à des kilomètres de ce lieu.

Arizona devait être arrivée à la Barbade maintenant. Elle espérait que sa petite-amie profitait plus de ses débuts de vacances qu'elle. Callie savait que c'était la première fois que la blonde retrouvait sa famille depuis la mort de son frère et elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que tout se passe bien pour elle. Qu'elle puisse retrouver de nouveau l'environnement dans lequel elle avait grandi avec Tim… Même si Arizona le cachait bien, Callie se doutait qu'elle appréhendait autant ce séjour qu'elle aux Hampton.

Elle fut sortie de sa léthargie par son grand-père qui s'était adressé à elle.

- Eh Callie ! lui dit-il en agitant la main devant elle.

- Désolé Abuelo, s'excusa Callie.

Toute la table l'observait dorénavant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit son grand-père avec un sourire. Je te demandais seulement comment se passait ta saison de Basket.

Callie lança un regard en direction de son père qui avait la tête baissée vers son assiette.

- Tu devrais poser la question à Papa, répondit-elle avec un sourire faux.

Carlos leva la tête vers son père qui s'était tourné vers lui.

- Ça se passe bien, répondit-il simplement.

Callie sentit sa colère s'agrandir et ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça alors que tu n'as assisté à aucun match ?! s'exclama-t-elle en direction de son père.

Carlos prit sa serviette et s'essuya la bouche, tout en gardant son calme.

- J'avais autre chose à faire, rétorqua-t-il. Comme nourrir ma famille, diriger une ville et te permettre d'assouvir toutes tes excentricités…

- Alors maintenant mon orientation sexuelle est une excentricité ? demanda Callie avec un rire jaune.

Carlos se leva brusquement et jeta sa serviette sur la table. Il lança un regard plein de colère à sa fille.

- Tu vis dans le péché ! s'écria-t-il.

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses ?! lança Callie en se levant à son tour. Que je vis dans le péché ?

- J'ai éduqué ma fille pour qu'elle devienne quelqu'un de bien et finalement j'hérite d'une mécréante qui brulera en enfer !

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Plus personne ne bougea, observant Carlos et Callie. Cette dernière ne quittait pas son père des yeux, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes, choquée, puis se dégagea doucement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle refermât la porte derrière elle, elle perdit son sang-froid et craqua de nouveau. Elle poussa un cri de rage et attrapa sa valise qu'elle avait vidée un peu plus tôt pour la remplir. Marissa arriva dans la chambre, suivit d'Aria.

- Callie que fais-tu ? lui demanda doucement sa cousine en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je me tire ! informa-t-elle en jetant frénétiquement ses habits dans la valise.

Aria s'approcha à son tour de sa sœur.

- Calmes-toi Cal', tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Je suis sure qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.

Callie se redressa et la regarda.

- Au contraire il pensait TOUT ce qu'il a dit ! s'exclama Callie. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant de nouveau vers ses affaires.

Elle finit de ranger ses affaires sous les regards impuissants de sa sœur et sa cousine. Elle appela ensuite un taxi et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque sa mère les rejoint.

Mme Torres vit Callie avec sa valise en main et comprit les intentions de sa fille.

- Je t'en prie ma chérie ne fais pas de bêtises, supplia-t-elle alors que des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Callie laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot en voyant sa mère dans cet état.

- Je suis désolé Maman pour toute la peine que je te cause, s'excusa-t-elle, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front puis quitta la pièce avant que sa mère puisse dire quoique ce soit. Elle déposa sa valise vers la porte d'entrée sous le regard de ses cousins, puis alla au salon où elle retrouva ses grands-parents. Son père avait disparu. Elle s'avança vers eux et les embrassa brièvement, les informant qu'elle s'en allait. Elle s'excusa profondément pour ce qui s'était passé. Malgré leur supplication, Callie se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit à l'extérieur, suivit par Marissa.

- Je peux savoir où tu as l'intention d'aller au moins ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- À l'aéroport, répondit Callie en avançant à grandes enjambées vers le taxi qui l'attendait. Je vais prendre le premier avion pour Savannah et de là je rentrerais à Poundtown.

Marissa la suivit en courant jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen que je te fasse changer d'avis ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Callie. Il est hors de question que je reste ici à me faire insulter de la sorte par ma propre famille, il est temps que ça s'arrête !

Elle se tourna vers sa cousine avec une expression désolée.

- Excuse-moi Missa, dit Callie.

Marissa poussa un soupir de résignation.

- Il est hors de question que tu ailles à l'aéroport en taxi, dit-elle après quelques secondes. Je t'accompagne.

8 heures plus tard, l'avion de Callie arriva à l'aéroport de Savannah. Elle avait passé les quatre heures de vol à pleurer, effrayant même sa voisine qui lui demanda plusieurs fois si tout allait bien. Entendre de la bouche de son père qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une mécréante lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle pensait que les choses s'arrangeraient entre eux, qu'il suffisait qu'elle lui accorde du temps et que tout redeviendrait comme avant, mais elle s'était bercé d'illusion. Les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient. La belle et soudée famille Torres n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Elle récupéra sa valise puis alluma son téléphone. Elle vit qu'Arizona avait essayé plusieurs fois de la joindre, elle décida de la rappeler le lendemain, vu l'heure tardive - ou matinale - qu'il était.

Elle s'avança vers la sortie de l'aéroport pour aller prendre un taxi lorsqu'elle vit Mark qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, adossé à sa voiture. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aria m'a appelé, expliqua Mark. Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé… Je suis vraiment désolé Callie.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie de Poundtown la veille, Callie se sentit mieux. Elle resserra son étreinte sur son meilleur ami.

- Merci d'être là Mark…

Les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient leurs apparitions lorsque Mark se gara devant la maison des Torres. Il se tourna vers Callie qui s'était endormi et la réveilla doucement. Elle se redressa et jeta un regard à la maison.

- Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir venir chez moi ? demanda à nouveau Mark.

- C'est gentil mais je préfère rentrer, me doucher et dormir un peu, répondit Callie avec un petit sourire. On se retrouve plus tard.

- Pas de soucis, dit Mark. Fais-moi signe quand tu seras réveillé.

Elle descendit du véhicule après l'avoir remercié une nouvelle fois puis retrouva la maison familiale qui était inhabituellement calme. La boule de tristesse qu'elle avait au creux de l'estomac ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle avait plutôt tendance à s'accentuer face à cette maison vide. Elle se demanda vaguement si ses parents pensaient à elle. Elle s'était seulement contentée d'envoyer un message à sa sœur pour la prévenir qu'elle était bien arrivée.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de partir, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter son geste, surtout lorsqu'elle repensait à l'expression de tristesse qu'elle avait fait naître sur le visage de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Après avoir pris une longue douche, elle alla dormir, exténuée.

Callie se réveilla aux alentours de 14h, lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son lit. Elle poussa un juron et répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Allo ?

- 24h qu'on est séparé et tu m'as déjà oublié ? s'exclama la voix d'Arizona dans le combiné.

Callie se redressa immédiatement.

- Salut beauté ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le monstre dans son estomac s'apaisa lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la blonde.

- Garde tes belles paroles pour toi Torres ! répondit Arizona. J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois et je tombais directement sur ton répondeur !

Malgré la colère de sa petite-amie, Callie ne perdit pas son sourire.

- Je suis désolé je n'avais plus de batterie, mentit-elle. Comment ça se passe à la Barbade ?

Le silence se fit au bout du fil. Callie savait qu'Arizona était en train de se demander si elle devait continuer à la réprimander pour son silence ou si elle devait passer outre. Finalement elle entendit la blonde pousser un soupir de résignation.

- Ça se passe super bien, répondit Arizona d'une voix surexcitée. Ça me fait vraiment du bien de retrouver mes grands-parents, j'ai revu quelques amis aussi. Ah et j'ai vu Nick, tu sais je t'en ai parlé.

- Le meilleur ami à ton frère ?

- Oui lui ! confirma Arizona. On est censé diner ensemble ce soir.

Callie écouta attentivement Arizona lui raconter sa première journée de vacance, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi alors les Hampton ? demanda Arizona.

La brune garda le silence pendant quelques instants, jetant un regard circulaire à sa chambre.

- C'est beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle n'avait pas le cœur à gâcher la bonne humeur d'Arizona. Au moins, elle, elle s'amusait et c'était le principal pour Callie. Elle aura tout le temps de lui raconter à son retour.

- Tu vois que les miracles de Noël existent, s'enthousiasma la blonde.

- Faut croire que tu avais raison, répondit Callie.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait voulu avoir la blonde auprès d'elle, être dans ses bras. C'était le seul endroit où elle arrivait à se sentir bien ces derniers temps.

- Je dois y aller Az', dit-elle en sentant sa voix la trahir. Je te rappel plus tard ok ?

- D'accord j'attends ton coup de fil, répondit la blonde. Callie ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Callie ferma les yeux en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Elle raccrocha et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Qu'aller-t-elle donc faire pendant ces deux semaines de vacances loin de sa famille et de sa petite-amie.

Elle se leva, décidée à ne pas rester cloitrer entre quatre murs. Elle s'habilla chaudement et sortit dehors. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle décida d'aller voir Miranda au café. Elle démarra sa voiture et prit la direction du Chand's.

Arrivée là-bas, elle fut accueillie par une Miranda Bailey surprise de la voir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda la gérante en se précipitant vers elle. Tu n'es pas censé être avec ta famille chez tes grands-parents ?

Elle comprit au regard de Callie que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passé. Elle l'enlaça brièvement et l'attira jusqu'à un tabouret du bar. Elle lui servit une grande tasse de café qu'elle posa devant elle.

-Raconte-moi tout…

Callie se lança dans de brèves explications sur ce qui s'était passé.

- J'en ai marre Miranda, avoua-t-elle. J'en ai marre d'attendre qu'il se décide à m'accepter, supportant la manière dont il me traite.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu te détache un peu de lui, dit Miranda en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste affectif.

Callie but une gorgée en réfléchissant à ces paroles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau d'affichage accroché sur le mur derrière le comptoir. Une affiche y été accroché où l'on pouvait voir écrit en gros caractère :

« RECHERCHE LOCATAIRE POUR T2 »

- Tu as raison Miranda, dit Callie en ne quittant pas l'affiche des yeux. Il est temps…


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir à tous!

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre! Le plus long jusque là de la fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Le chapitre précédent n'a pas eu un véritable succès =(, je pense que le peu de Calzona de la partie doit surement y jouer un peu. Bon je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas de celle-ci!

Je vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis s'il vous plait! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi ^^

Je conclurais en vous souhaitant un HAPPY GREY'S DAY! Et je vous informe, pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas que l'épisode de la semaine prochaine sera centré sur Callie et le Calzona! YAAYYYY!

Bonne lecture et bonne soirée à vous!

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Callie jeta un coup d'œil aux derniers cartons qui lui restait à déballer. Ça faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'elle avait emménagée dans son nouvel appartement. Petit logement qui se situait juste au-dessus du Chand's coffee et qu'elle louait à Miranda.

Noël était passé et Callie l'avait fêté avec Mark, dans cet appartement. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il préférait le passer avec elle plutôt qu'avec son père ivrogne mais la brune savait que son ami ne voulait pas la laisser seule en ce jour de fête.

On était le 31 décembre aujourd'hui, jour de la St Sylvestre, jour du retour d'Arizona. Callie avait hâte de la retrouver, elle lui manquait énormément. Elle appréhendait cependant la réaction de sa petite-amie lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'elle avait quitté le logement familial sans lui en avoir parlé. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche qu'elle saisit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Arizona. En parlant du loup, pensa-t-elle en décrochant.

- Hey ! salua nerveusement Callie.

- Hey, répondit Arizona. Je te dérange ?

- Heu non pas du tout, dit Callie.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Callie regarda autour d'elle et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit-elle vaguement.

- Ce qui veut dire ? insista Arizona

- Et bien tu vois - hum - pas grand-chose…

Callie entendit toquer à la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Mark, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Arizona.

- Ok, je peux tout t'expliquer, dit Callie en voyant le regard furieux que lui adressé Arizona en retirant le combiné de son oreille. Je rêve où tu viens de me raccrocher au nez ?!

La blonde lui lança un regard noir qui montra à Callie qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle se décala de la porte, l'invitant ainsi à rentrer. Arizona ne se fit pas prier et franchit le seuil en s'emportant :

- Je te laisse imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai appris que ma petite-amie, qui était censé être dans les Hampton, était ici à Poundtown ! Et qu'elle venait de déménager dans un appartement au-dessus du café du coin, sans me le dire ! Et que donc, elle m'avait menti pendant plus d'une semaine, me faisant croire que tout allait bien !

- Qui a vendu la mèche ? demanda Callie

- Mark ! répondit Arizona toujours en colère.

- L'idiot ! maudit Callie.

Arizona lui lança un regard perçant.

- C'est TOI qui aurais dû me le dire ! réprimanda Arizona. Tu m'as menti Calliope !

Callie se sentit coupable et afficha une mine penaude.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger avec mes histoires de famille alors que tu passais enfin de merveilleux moments avec la tienne…

Arizona se sentit fondre devant tant d'attention de la part de sa petite-amie mais sa colère l'emporta.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me le cacher ! reprocha-t-elle de nouveau. On est censé être un couple, une équipe !

Callie la fixa intensément alors qu'elle continuait de pestiférer contre elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait énormément manqué. Elle continua de l'observait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Arizona le remarqua et se calma.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure

- Toi, répondit simplement Callie.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde.

- Tu veux vraiment transformer nos retrouvailles en dispute ? questionna Callie en s'avançant un peu plus. Parce que tu m'as manqué et la seule chose dont j'ai envie, là maintenant, c'est de t'embrasser.

Les épaules d'Arizona s'affaissèrent et elle combla le peu de distance qui la séparait de Callie avant de lui enlacer la nuque.

- Je te déteste, dit-elle d'une moue boudeuse.

- C'est dommage parce que moi je t'aime, répondit Callie en lui adressant un sourire tendre.

Callie se pencha et emprisonna les lèvres d'Arizona. Chose dont elle avait inlassablement rêvé durant ces derniers jours. La blonde glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de sa petite-amie alors qu'elles approfondissaient leur baiser. Callie bascula Arizona sur le canapé et l'embrassa dans la nuque lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être. Elle glissa ses mains sous le pull de la blonde et entra en contact avec sa peau douce, sentant les frissons qu'elle lui procurait.

Callie retrouve le chemin vers les lèvres d'Arizona et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment manqué, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, ce qui fit sourire Arizona.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre les firent se redresser. Mark pénétra dans l'appartement et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur lorsqu'il vit les filles.

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles torrides, dit-il avec un sourire vicieux, mais vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous préparer si vous ne voulez pas subir les foudres d'Addison !

- On ne t'a jamais appris à toquer ? maugréa Callie. Ou à retenir ta langue ?

Mark comprit qu'elle faisait référence à Arizona.

- D'après ce que je viens de voir, Robbins ne t'en veux pas trop, répondit-il en rigolant.

Arizona attrapa un coussin du canapé et lui balança de toutes ses forces. Il le rattrapa sans difficultés et lui renvoya avant de sortir de l'appartement.

- Et pas la peine de vous remettre à copuler en mon absence, lança-t-il à travers la porte.

Callie leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya sur ses mains pour se lever.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda Arizona en l'attirant de nouveau vers elle.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, sentant le sourire de Callie contre ses lèvres.

- La fête d'Addison peut bien attendre 5 minutes de plus, continua Arizona entre deux baisers.

- J'ai tout mon temps pour toi, répondit Callie avec un clin d'œil.

Arizona se lova dans les bras de Callie qui resserra son étreinte et lança un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle avait été tellement aveuglée par sa colère en arrivant qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à l'endroit. C'était chaleureux malgré les couleurs sombres choisies. Le canapé sur lequel elles étaient installées était confortable et se marié parfaitement avec le grand tapis shaggy noir à leurs pieds. En face se trouvait un écran plat installé sur un petit meuble et un grand tableau représentant la ville de New-York surplombait le mur au-dessus. La décoration était simple, avant-gardiste et un peu décalé. En somme, à l'image de l'occupante.

- Tu m'explique comment tu t'es payé tout ça ? demanda Arizona en montrant d'un geste de la main la pièce.

- Avec mon compte épargne, répondit Callie mal-à-l'aise.

Arizona se redressa et la fixa avant d'éclater de rire.

- Alors tu prends ton indépendance vis-à-vis de ton père mais tu te la paye avec son argent ?

- Oui bon, répondit Callie avec un demi-sourire. Je reste une fille à papa malgré tout… J'en profite tant qu'il ne me bloque pas les fonds.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche, constata-t-elle.

Arizona se redressa à contrecœur avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je passe te récupérer d'ici une heure ? proposa Callie en l'accompagnant.

- Oui, répondit Arizona en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, avec une pression un peu plus longue que les autres puis franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Ne crois pas que je ne t'en veux plus, s'exclama-t-elle dans les couloirs.

Callie laissa échapper un petit rire puis lui envoya un baiser volant, et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

La fête chez les Montgomery battait déjà son plein lorsque les filles arrivèrent. La maison était remplie à craquer, comme d'habitude et les gens étaient plus déchainés que jamais.

- Je t'abandonne deux minutes je vais voir Alex, dit Arizona à l'oreille de Callie.

La brune acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner avant de se diriger à son tour vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Tes fêtes sont de pire en pire ! s'exclama Callie à l'adresse d'Addison. Tes parents ne vont pas apprécier !

- Mes parents n'apprécient jamais rien ! répondit Addison en soulevant une bouteille de Vodka. Je vous retrouve après, il y a Matt qui m'attend, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant avec un grand sourire.

Callie secoua la tête d'un air dépité en la regardant s'éloigner. Mark lui tendit un verre de bière et lui proposa de sortir sur la terrasse pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

- Alors, comment se passe la vie d'émancipée ? demanda Mark en s'asseyant sur la première marche des escaliers.

- C'est… bizarre, répondit Callie.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui et resserra sa veste sur elle pour se couvrir du froid.

- Ma mère et ma sœur ne comprennent pas ma décision de partir, continua Callie. Et je t'avouerais que quelques fois moi non plus, mais je sais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Tu vas t'y faire, répondit Mark. J'aurais aimé avoir ton courage et quitter mes parents…

- La fin de l'année arrive bientôt et tu pourras enfin partir, répondit Callie. D'ici là, tu viens chez moi quand tu veux. C'est ton chez toi aussi !

Mark fut touché par les paroles de sa meilleure amie.

- Merci Cal', répondit-il simplement

Un bruit assourdissant venant de l'intérieur les fit sursauter. Mark regarda par-dessus son épaule et poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Ces idiots viennent de casser un vase, dit-il en se levant. Cette fête devient vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je vais voir si Ade n'a pas besoin d'aide…

Callie acquiesça et le regarda disparaître derrière la baie vitrée, hésitant à le suivre. Finalement elle décida de rester quelques minutes de plus, à profiter de la quiétude de la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le souffle qui frappait son visage.

- C'est ici que tu te caches ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Callie alors qu'Arizona s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Je te cherche depuis un petit moment, informa Arizona.

- Désolé, je discutais avec Mark.

Arizona s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle ressentait le besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec sa petite-amie, de la toucher, l'embrasser, sentir son odeur… Elle avait passé de bonne vacance à la Barbade, ça lui avait permis de renouer avec son passé et avec le souvenir de Tim. Mais ces vacances lui avaient surtout montré qu'elle était totalement dépendante de Callie. Il suffisait que la brune la regarde ou lui sourit pour qu'elle se sente remuée. Et plus le temps passait, plus son cœur faisait des bonds de plus en plus haut à chaque fois que la Latina était dans les parages.

Arizona se trouvait niaise quand elle pensait comme ça. Jamais elle ne s'était attachée à une fille à ce point-là auparavant et pourtant des relations, elle en avait vécu. Mais jamais de cette manière-là, au point que toute les musique d'amour qu'elle écoute l'amène à penser à Callie, que toute objet la ramène à un souvenir d'elle. Pas au point de se sentir jalouse à chaque fois qu'elle la voit sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, ou de s'inquiéter perpétuellement pour cette histoire de fac.

C'était un fait, elle était folle amoureuse de Callie Torres.

Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune et la remonta doucement jusqu'à sa hanche, tout en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille. Callie ferma les yeux de plaisir sous les caresses de sa petite-amie. Elle avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états.

- Arizona ! gémit Callie lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de la blonde devenir plus baladeuse.

- Quoi ? ronchonna Arizona

- Pas ici, reprocha Callie

- Alors viens, on s'en va…

Callie la fixa hésitante. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se retrouver seule avec Arizona mais Addison risquait de lui en vouloir si elle s'en allait si tôt. Arizona sembla se rendre compte du débat intérieur qui se passait dans la tête de la brune car elle approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Callie, mêlant son souffle au sien et lui chuchota sensuellement :

- Je suis en manque de toi Calliope, en manque de tes baisers, de tes câlins… Ce n'est même plus une envie, c'est une nécessité !

Callie rigola puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ma foi, si c'est pour combler un besoin…

Elle se redressa et tendit sa main qu'Arizona saisit.

- Où allons-nous? demanda Arizona

- Il y a un petit appartement juste au-dessus du café le plus branché de la ville qui n'attend que d'être occupé par une belle blonde sexy avec des fossettes à faire tomber qui que ce soit par terre.

Arizona éclata d'un rire enfantin qui fit du bien aux oreilles de Callie.

- La blonde serait ravie d'y aller si elle est accompagnée par une brune ténébreuse qui a le don de la rendre folle, répondit Arizona en se mordant la lèvre.

Arrivées devant la porte de chez elle, Callie fouilla distraitement dans ses poches pour trouver les clés alors qu'Arizona l'embrassait. Elle se dégagea doucement pour mieux chercher, ce qui arracha un soupir de frustration à la blonde.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on rentre à l'intérieur si tu ne me laisse pas ouvrir ? demanda Callie en rigolant.

- Dépêche-toi alors…

Dès que Callie ouvrit la porte, Arizona la poussa à l'intérieur et la plaqua contre le mur en refermant la porte avec son pied pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- On devrait voyager plus souvent, commenta Callie entre deux baisers enflammés. Si nos retrouvailles sont toujours comme ça…

Elle l'attira vers le canapé sans quitter ses lèvres, lui retira sa veste et elles s'installèrent plus confortablement. Callie se dégagea doucement et plongea son regard dans celui d'Arizona. Elle lui caressa la joue de son pouce sans la quitter des yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit Callie pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Arizona. Un peu trop même…

Elle prit appuie sur les genoux de Callie et l'embrassa à nouveau. La Latina glissa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui caressa de haut en bas.

- Au faite, dit Arizona en interrompant leur étreinte. J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi…

- Ah oui moi aussi ! s'exclama Callie avec un grand sourire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre pendant qu'Arizona fouillait dans son sac. Callie ressortit de la pièce avec un écrin à bijoux dans les mains qu'elle tendit avec une expression timide à Arizona.

- Quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi, dit Callie.

Arizona le saisit délicatement puis tendit à son tour un paquet cadeau à sa petite-amie.

- Toi d'abord, proposa Callie en s'asseyant sur la table basse face à Arizona.

La blonde lui lança un regard ravi, puis ouvrit la petite boite. Son visage se figea alors qu'elle regardait le contenu. Callie le remarqua et perdit instantanément son sourire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'aimes pas ? Il est si horrible que ça ?

Arizona leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Ouvres le tiens, dit-elle.

- Donc tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau, conclut Callie d'une voix triste.

- Ouvres le tiens, répéta Arizona en insistant. Tu comprendras…

Callie fronça les sourcils face à la mine figée de sa petite-amie puis se décida à ouvrir son cadeau. Elle déballa le paquet où se trouvait à l'intérieur un magnifique collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Le bijou lui était étrangement familier.

- Ok c'est flippant, constata Callie en regardant le bijou avec un sourire.

Elles s'étaient offert le même collier, à une différence près : celui de Callie était en argent alors que celui d'Arizona était en or.

- Callie, on s'est offert EXACTEMENT le même cadeau ! s'exclama Arizona en lui montrant son collier. - Oui 'fin ce n'est pas vraiment le même, remarqua Callie.

Arizona lui adressa un regard de reproche. Callie rigola et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- Tu crois que c'est un signe ? demanda Arizona

- Un signe de quoi ?

- Qu'on se ressemble trop…

Callie pouffa de nouveau alors qu'Arizona ne quittait pas son collier des yeux.

- On est très loin de se ressembler, répondit Callie. Je dirais même que toi et moi, c'est le Ying et le Yang.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de la blonde et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Pour moi ces cadeaux, c'est la preuve qu'on est faite l'une pour l'autre…

Elle enleva la chaine de sa boite et l'observa tendrement.

- J'ai toujours préféré l'argent à l'or, dit-elle.

- Je sais, répondit Arizona en la fixant d'un regard intense. Je te connais plus que tu ne le pense…

Elles se fixèrent tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona se lève et aille en direction du grand miroir accroché sur la porte de la chambre.

- Tu me le mets ? demanda-t-elle à Callie en lui tendant son collier.

Cette dernière finit d'accrocher le sien et s'approcha de sa petite-amie. Elle saisit la chaine en or, le passa par-dessus et le fixa autour du cou d'Arizona. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et lui enlaça la taille. Elles échangèrent un regard, à travers le miroir, dont elles seules avaient la particularité. Un regard qui les faisait se comprendre sans l'utilisation de mots, un regard plein de complicité et d'amour.

Puis Arizona se tourna de manière à faire face à Callie. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et continua de la fixer sans prononcer le moindre mot, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Callie s'approcha un peu plus et se colla à elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Arizona qui ferma les yeux, attendant que Callie l'embrasse. Mais la brune ne semblait pas vouloir satisfaire son désir maintenant. Elle s'amusait à frôler du bout des lèvres celles d'Arizona, la frustrant un peu plus à chaque caresse.

- Embrasse-moi, dit Arizona d'une voix rauque.

Callie esquissa un sourire. Elle aimait mettre Arizona dans tous ses états et le fait de savoir que ses sentiments, son désir, était réciproque rendait les choses encore plus belles, plus réelles.

- Le mot magique ? demanda Callie en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Arizona sentit ses jambes fléchir. Elle agrippa le col de Callie et la fit lever les yeux vers elle.

- Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Voyant que Callie ne bougea pas, elle craqua et emprisonna ses lèvres d'un geste fougueux. La brune répondit instantanément. Arizona la ramena de nouveau vers le canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur elle. Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Callie lui caressait le dos puis les jambes.

- J'ai envie de toi, laissa échapper Callie contre les lèvres d'Arizona.

Cette dernière s'immobilisa et fixa Callie qui s'était un peu éloigné de sorte à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis dingue de toi Arizona, continua la brune, et c'est de pire en pire chaque jour. Je me sens prête à sauter le pas parce que je veux que ce soit toi la première… Mais si ce n'est pas ton cas, je comprendrais et je ne te mettrais jamais la pression pour.

Arizona la fixa d'un regard intense. Ce moment la ramena plusieurs semaines en arrière, dans cette fameuse chambre d'hôtel qu'elles avaient partagé durant le weekend du tournoi de basket. Alors que cette nuit-là, Arizona avait trouvé l'idée d'attendre sage, aujourd'hui il en était autrement. Toutes les parcelles de son corps désiraient Callie, ça en était presque douloureux.

Callie ne la quitta pas des yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part. En guise de réponse, Arizona attrapa le bas de son haut et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine. Callie parcouru de ses yeux chacune des courbes d'Arizona, elle sentit son désir se décuplait.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle caressa les épaules d'Arizona qui se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

Callie souleva doucement Arizona et l'attira en direction de la chambre. Elle tourna le poignet de la porte à tâtons et les fit entrer à l'intérieur.

Elle la bouscula doucement sur le lit et vint s'allonger sur elle. La blonde enlaça la nuque de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa de nouveau. Leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent tandis que leurs langues se lançaient dans un ballet sensuel.

Callie se redressa et enleva son haut à son tour d'un geste hésitant. C'était idiot, Arizona l'avait vu de nombreuse fois en sous-vêtements donc elle n'avait aucune raison de stresser… Mais elles s'apprêtaient à aller plus loin ce soir, à traverser un nouveau cap dans leur relation et malgré tout le désir qui les animaient, elle appréhendait quelque peu. Arizona lui adressa un sourire rassurant et posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva le chemin vers les lèvres d'Arizona, Callie sentit son cerveau se déconnecter. Seuls son désir et l'amour qu'elle portait à la blonde avaient de l'importance. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et déposa des petits baisers sur le nombril d'Arizona qui frissonna au contact puis remonta tout doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine, son cou et enfin sa bouche. Elle sentit les mains d'Arizona lui caresser le dos et s'arrêter au niveau de l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Elle glissa sa main vers l'attache du pantalon de la blonde et commença à le déboutonner. Elle marqua une petite pause et lança un regard vers Arizona, lui demandant implicitement son accord pour continuer. La blonde la fixa intensément puis acquiesça doucement.

###########

Callie papillonna des yeux et poussa un léger gémissement alors qu'elle émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil. La nuit fut courte et elle se sentait complètement vidée de son énergie. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra sur ses autres sens. Elle pouvait sentir la tête d'Arizona posé au creux de son épaule, son bras qui encerclait son ventre sous la couverture et ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Elle se concentra sur le rythme régulier de la respiration de la blonde animait par sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune cubaine. Elle venait de passer une nuit magique. En somme, ça avait été assez chaotique - quoi qu'elle n'avait pas de réel point de comparaison – mais le fait d'avoir partagé l'expérience avec Arizona rendait la chose particulièrement précieuse. Elle glissa sa main dans la chevelure de l'endormi et joua avec ses mèches blondes. Arizona poussa un soupir de bien-être et ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ce genre de réveil, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Toujours sur le ventre, Arizona se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea son regard dans celui de Callie.

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici à mon réveil, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Callie avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Vu mes piètres performances de cette nuit, je me suis dit que tu profiterais du fait que je dorme pour t'enfuir, plaisanta Arizona.

Callie rigola puis caressa son épaule dénudé.

- On aura de nombreuses autres occasions pour s'améliorer, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- On peut commencer maintenant si ça te tente, proposa Arizona avec un sourire suggestif.

Callie laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Une nuit avec moi et tu peux déjà plus t'en passer, blagua-t-elle.

Arizona s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bâillement l'en empêcha. Callie se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Rendors-toi, dit Callie d'une voix douce. Il est tôt encore et tu es crevée.

- Tu ne vas pas te sauver ? demanda Arizona en laissant sa tête retombée sur l'oreiller.

- C'est promit, répondit avec un sourire la brune.

Elle remonta la couverture sur sa petite-amie qui s'était déjà rendormie puis sortie du lit. Le froid hivernal vint la frapper brusquement. Elle attrapa un sweet qu'elle enfila rapidement avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa chambre et vit qu'Arizona dormait toujours. Elle esquissa un sourire face au visage paisible de sa petite-amie puis s'éclipsa dans le salon. Après avoir augmenté la température du chauffage, elle décida d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner en bas, au Chand's coffee.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne année à la serveuse qui remplaçait Miranda, Callie remonta rapidement à l'appartement. Elle trouva Arizona derrière le bar de la cuisine, essayant de faire fonctionner la machine à café. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, la blonde leva les yeux vers Callie.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne te sauverais pas ! reprocha-t-elle.

Callie leva le paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Je suis parti chercher le petit-déjeuner…

Elle s'approcha du bar où elle débarrassa ses mains et fit le tour pour rejoindre Arizona. Elle remarqua que la blonde était vêtue de son maillot des WildChild.

- Jolie tenue, constata Callie en lui enlaçant la taille.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je me suis permet de fouiller dans tes affaires vu que tu n'étais pas là !

Callie déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de s'installer sur une chaise.

- Tu fais comme chez toi, dit-elle en prenant un donuts. Et je t'avouerais que j'aime assez te voir avec le nom de Torres sur le dos.

- Si c'est une demande en mariage, elle est vraiment nulle, plaisanta Arizona.

Callie continua de la fixer par-dessus sa tasse d'un air pensif.

- C'est celui que tu as porté lors de notre premier entrainement, observa-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit Arizona en lui adressant un sourire coquin. Je me souviens quand tu es entrée dans les vestiaires alors que je me changeais, tu étais devenu toute rouge !

Callie lui balança un morceau de beignet en guise de représailles pour sa moquerie. Arizona l'attrapa et le fourra dans sa bouche avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Tu m'avais fait un réel effet ce jour-là, avoua Callie en la regardant dans les yeux. J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer de toute la séance…

Elles continuèrent de se fixer, aucune des deux ne voulant rompre ce petit jeu de regard qui leur était propre. Elles sursautèrent instantanément lorsqu'on tambourina violemment à la porte. Callie se leva ouvrir, se demandant vaguement qui pouvait bien venir toquer chez elle un 1 er janvier. Mark entra précipitamment dans l'appartement, agité.

- J'essaye de te joindre depuis hier soir ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je suis désolé j'étais – hum – un peu occupée, répondit Callie en rougissant. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les Montgomery n'ont pas vraiment aimé la surprise post-party d'Addison, expliqua-t-il en faisant les cents pas. Quand ils sont revenus de leur repas hier soir ils sont rentrés dans une colère noire en voyant l'état de la maison…

Callie s'approcha de lui et posa ses bras d'une part et d'autre sur ses épaules pour le calmer.

- Mark, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Addison fait une fête chez elle, dit Callie. Elle s'en est toujours sorti…

- Pas cette fois-ci ! s'exclama Mark. Son père a passé des coups de fils toute la matinée, il envoi Ade finir son année de Terminale chez ses grands-parents à Los Angeles…

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Callie. Elle se figea, cherchant dans les yeux de Mark l'ombre d'une lueur qui lui montrerait qu'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Elle comprit par la mine grave de son meilleur ami qu'il était sérieux.

- Elle partirait quand ?

- Demain matin…

- Il faut que j'aille la voir, dit-elle en s'agitant.

Elle jeta des regards successifs dans toute la pièce à la recherche de sa veste, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et son souffle être de plus en plus précipité.

- J'ai essayé ce matin mais M. Montgomery ne veut pas, dit Mark.

- Je m'en fiche ! s'exclama Callie en attrapant sa veste en cuir sur le canapé. Il faut que je la voie !

Arizona et Mark échangèrent un regard entendu. La blonde s'approcha de sa petite-amie et posa ses mains sur son visage pour la calmer.

- On vient avec toi, dit-elle.

Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte des Montgomery quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent froidement accueillis par le père d'Addison.

- Pourrais-t-on voir Addison ? demanda Callie, s'efforçant d'être polie.

- Non, répondit sèchement Richard Montgomery

Callie serra les poings, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Elle ne se démonta pas et soutint le regard du père de sa meilleure amie.

- M. Montgomery, dit-elle calmement, Addison est notre amie. Si elle s'en va, nous avons le droit de lui dire au revoir.

Richard soupira d'agacement.

- Très bien, dit-il. Elle passera vous voir tout à l'heure… Mais il est hors de question que vous la voyez maintenant. On a beaucoup de chose à régler encore.

Callie aller répliquer sèchement, lorsqu'elle sentie la main d'Arizona se poser sur son épaule, l'intiment à garder son sang-froid. Elle se mordit la langue, ravalant sa réplique puis hocha la tête.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle sans grande conviction à l'adresse de M. Montgomery avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger à grand pas vers sa voiture.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! s'exclama Callie.

Elle faisait les cents pas de façon agité sous le regard du reste de la bande qui s'était réuni au Chand's, attendant des nouvelles de leur amie. Arizona observait sa petite-amie perdre de plus en plus ses moyens. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu perdre autant le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle se sentait impuissante en la regardant parcourir de long en large les allés séparant les banquettes du café-bar.

Addison franchit les portes battantes de l'établissement quelques instants plus tard. Ils marquèrent tous un arrêt en se tournant vers elle. Callie s'arrêta de marcher et observa le visage de son amie. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses cheveux, qui en temps normal étaient toujours soigneusement coiffés, étaient ébouriffés et les traits de son visages étaient creusé, accentué par l'absence exceptionnelle de maquillage.

Addison vint les rejoindre et s'installa à côté de Mark.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Derek

- Disons que cette fois-ci j'ai enfin réussi à dépasser les limites, répondit Addison. Ils n'ont pas apprécié que je passe outre leur interdiction de faire une soirée et voilà.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot puis se reprit.

- Mes parents ont mis leurs menaces en application, continua-t-elle. Ils m'envoient finir mon année au lycée de Sainte Catherine à Los Angeles. Je vivrais chez mes grands-parents.

La voiture qui l'avait ramené émit un klaxon qu'ils entendirent distinctement à travers la grande vitre.

- Je dois y aller, dit Addison en se levant.

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle pour l'enlacer, excepté Callie.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es obligé de partir, s'exclama la Latina. Il doit bien exister une solution pour que tu restes…

- Callie, dit Addison d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non Addison ! s'écria Callie. J'ai l'impression que tu - que tu abandonnes… J'irais parler à ton père !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, répondit Addison avec un mince sourire.

Arizona vit les mains de Callie trembler alors qu'elle continuait de fixer sa meilleure amie.

- Alors reste avec moi, proposa la brune. Mon appartement est assez grand pour toute les deux et tu n'auras plus à…

- Callie, coupa Addison en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi, mais je ne peux pas…

Sa voix tremblait alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ton courage, continua-t-elle. Je fais des bêtises et je n'en assume jamais les conséquences, il est temps maintenant que j'apprenne à vivre avec.

Callie hocha doucement la tête. Addison la prit dans ses bras et se laissa aller à pleurer.

- Surtout reste fidèle à ce que tu es, lui dit Addison à l'oreille.

- Tu vas me manquer, avoua Callie dans un sanglot. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Addison se dégagea doucement de son étreinte puis lui adressa un petit sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

- Tu as trouvé ton binôme dorénavant, dit-elle en lançant un regard en bais vers Arizona. Ne gâche pas tout…

Callie laissa échapper un petit sanglot puis hocha lentement la tête.

Addison enlaça rapidement le reste de ses amies et lorsqu'elle arriva vers Arizona, elle la prit également dans ses bras.

- Tu prendras soin d'elle Miss-Fossettes, je compte sur toi…

Arizona acquiesça doucement en lui adressant un sourire.

Addison embrassa une dernière fois Callie sur la tempe puis sortit du café en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Callie regarda le véhicule quittait le parking, les larmes aux yeux. Arizona s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne en guise de soutien. Elle venait de dire au revoir à un de ses piliers…


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour la Grey's Family!

Tout d'abord un graaaaaaaaaaaand merci pour vos reviews! Je suis super super contente de voir des nouveaux adeptes qui suivent ma fic! C'est gentil à vous de prendre la peine de dire ce que vous en pensez! Désolé de ne pas prendre la peine de répondre à chacun mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour poster ce chapitre (2min top chrono) et je voulais absolument le faire ce soir!

Je tiens quand même à vous prévenir qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, les choses vont prendre un nouveau tournant! Donc profitez bien de celui-là! Et je n'en dirais pas plus ^^

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

- M. Torres attendez !

- Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de discuter avec vous, répondit Carlos Torres sans jeter un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur.

Arizona continua de courir après lui jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à m'écouter dans ces cas-là, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

#####

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

L'arrivé du mois de février avait calmé le froid hivernal qui frappait la région de Poundtown depuis décembre.

Callie fixait depuis de nombreuses minutes le fond de sa tasse, songeuse. Le départ d'Addison lors du nouvel an l'avait énormément affecté, mais elle s'en remettait peu à peu. Le fait d'avoir pu parler avec elle au téléphone malgré les restrictions qui pesaient sur la rousse lui avait fait du bien. Elle se faisait à son environnement et d'après ce qu'avait compris Callie, Los Angeles lui plaisait beaucoup. Malgré le manque qu'elle ressentait, la brune était contente pour son amie.

Elle aurait simplement souhaitait qu'elle soit présente en ce jour si particulier.

- Callie tu m'écoute ?

La Latina leva les yeux de sa tasse et croisa ces yeux de couleur azur qui avait le don de la troubler.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu disais ?

Arizona soupira et s'avança vers sa petite-amie. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Callie qu'elle caressa puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de stresser pour ce soir, tu verras que tout se passera bien…

- C'est notre dernière chance de gagner la finale, dit Callie.

Elle laissa son dos aller contre le corps d'Arizona puis jeta un regard à la photo de l'équipe des WildChild accroché sur le frigo.

- Le lycée va me manquer, confia-t-elle.

- Je pensais que tu avais hâte de t'en aller, commenta Arizona en posant son menton sur la tête à Callie.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, répondit Callie en soupirant.

L'effervescence était au rendez-vous dans le gymnase de Lincoln's High. La finale de Basket féminin inter-régional se déroulait à Poundtown cette année, et bien que l'équipe féminine de Link's ne rencontrait pas le même succès que celle masculine, pratiquement toute la ville avait fait le déplacement pour venir encourager les WildChild.

Dans les vestiaires, le silence régnait. On pouvait sentir la tension et le stress peser sur les filles. Callie enfila son maillot et se regarda dans le miroir de son casier. Elle posa sa main sur le C brodé sur sa poitrine. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle portait ce maillot et elle avait besoin de lui faire honneur.

Elle referma son casier puis se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe qui s'était assis sur les bancs au milieu et attendait.

- Bon les filles… commença-t-elle

- Je t'en prie épargne nous la guimauve Torres, la coupa Cristina en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Callie lui tira la langue avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Pour la plupart d'entre nous ce match est le dernier sous les couleurs des WildChild et quand je vois le chemin qu'on a parcouru ces trois dernières années, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fière d'avoir été capitaine de cette équipe.

Elle marqua une pause, sentant une boule d'émotion se former dans sa gorge.

- On n'a pas seulement été une équipe de Basket, continua-t-elle. On a été une équipe dans l'adversité, on a été d'un soutien indéfectible les unes pour les autres, et cette finale est l'aboutissement de tout ça…

Elle croisa les yeux d'Arizona qui ne la quittait pas. Elles avaient une capacité à communiquer par la seule force d'un regard, elles pouvaient facilement se passer de mots pour se comprendre.

- Pour ma part, même si je continue l'année prochaine, le basket n'aura plus jamais la même saveur sans vous… Vous êtes et vous resterez ma dream team !

Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et leur adressa à toute un sourire. Les filles restèrent silencieuses, continuant de la fixer d'un regard ému.

- Je vais conclure en vous disant de profiter de chaque secondes de ce match. Surtout amusez-vous !

Cristina commença à applaudir, suivit du reste de l'équipe. Elles se levèrent toutes et enlacèrent leur capitaine sous les yeux fiers de Teddy, qui était restée en retrait lorsqu'elle avait entendu Callie prendre la parole. Elle s'approcha finalement du groupe avec un grand sourire.

- Je crois que tout a été dit, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle tendit sa main à Callie qui posa la sienne dessus, suivit du reste de l'équipe.

- 1…2…3…

- WILDCHILD ! scandèrent-elles en rompant leur étreinte

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sortirent des vestiaires et rejoignirent le terrain. L'équipe des WildChild fût surprise de voir le monde présent dans la salle. La totalité des gradins était remplie, ce qui amenait à penser que toute la ville avait fait le déplacement.

Au premier rang, juste derrière le banc des WildChild, était assise l'équipe des cheerleaders au complet avec Lauren à leur tête. Celle-ci héla Callie qui passait devant elle.

- Bon courage Torres ! lança-t-elle. Il va-t'en falloir pour faire face à l'humiliante défaite qui vous attend !

Lexie, qui était à côté, lui lança un regard plein de mépris alors que Callie ne releva même pas la provocation. Elle était trop occupée à sonder les rangées des gradins une par une. Arizona le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle.

- Il est probablement en retard, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas, répondit Callie en secouant la tête. Pour mon père, je suis et je resterais une traître…

Arizona allait répliquer lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Jackson Avery qui leur adressa un sourire chaleureux. Callie le regarda avec méfiance alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus d'elle.

- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, expliqua-t-il. Je sais qu'on est dans une sorte de concurrence toi et moi à cause de la rivalité entre nos deux coachs et que je ne vous ai pas vraiment facilité la vie, je souhaitais donc m'excuser…

Il tendit la main à Callie sous le regard surpris d'Arizona et celui scandalisé de Lauren qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange.

- Le basket avant tout ? dit-il, la main toujours tendue.

Callie finit par lui serrer, toujours étonnée.

- Le basket avant tout, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui souhaita de nouveau bonne chance avant de s'éloigner, poursuivit par sa petite-amie capitaine des cheerleaders qui l'enguirlandait de façon hystérique.

- Je n'aurais jamais rêvé mieux pour un avant-match, commenta Callie alors qu'Arizona avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

L'alarme retentit, marquant le début de la rencontre, amenant les équipes à se placer. Callie s'avança vers le milieu du terrain pour faire l'entre-deux. Comme l'année précédente, elle se trouva face à Kimberley Mitchell, la capitaine de l'équipe des Pirates qui les avaient battues les deux années consécutives.

- Prête à subir une nouvelle humiliation Torres ? demanda la Pirate.

Callie lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires hypocrites.

- Aujourd'hui les Pirates vont voir leur navire sombrer, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de se concentrer sur le ballon.

L'arbitre émit un coup de sifflet en envoyant la balle dans les airs. Callie sauta et la rattrapa avant de la passer à Arizona qui mit en place le jeu.

Le match se déroula sous une tension palpable. Les deux équipes étaient très bonne et le jeu très intense. La rivalité qui opposait les WildChilds aux Pirates depuis toujours se faisait ressentir alors qu'au fur et à mesure de la rencontre, le jeu devenait de plus en plus violent.

Arrivé à la dernière minute de la rencontre, le score était de 63 à 61 en faveur des Pirates. Teddy demanda un temps mort et regroupa son équipe autour d'elle.

- C'est maintenant que tout se joue les filles, dit-elle. Elles ont le ballon mais en 62 secondes, on peut renverser la tendance. On la joue en zone-press. Meredith, la balle est remise en jeu dans ta zone, tu amènes ta joueuse à battre en retrait et si ça fonctionne elle la perdra. Cris' n'aura plus qu'à la récupérer et la remettre à Arizona qui l'enverra sous le panier à Callie pour qu'elle puisse marquer.

Callie regarda songeusement la tactique de jeu que Teddy venait de coucher sur sa plaquette.

- Coach ? demanda-t-elle. Je pense qu'on peut tenter un 3 points…

Teddy l'observa attentivement avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

- C'est trop risqué, observa-t-elle. Alors que là, on égalise et on a toute les prolongations pour gagner…

Callie se gratta le sommet de la tête, hésitant à continuer. Mais elle décida d'aller au fond de sa pensée.

- Au lieu de me la passer, Arizona devrait tenter le 3 points… L'équipe adverse sait comment je joue, elles vont s'attendre à ce qu'on fasse ça. Alors que si je fais diversion et que j'amène les deux intérieurs à me marquer, ça laisse le champ libre à Az' pour tirer tranquillement…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Arizona d'une voix tremblante.

Callie se tourna vers elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour l'amener à la fixer dans les yeux.

- Tu es imbattable aux 3 points quand tu ne te prends pas la tête, la rassura Callie. J'ai totalement confiance en toi, à ton tour d'en faire autant…

Elles se fixèrent intensément quelques secondes avant qu'Arizona hoche faiblement la tête. Callie se tourna de nouveau vers Teddy qui acquiesça à son tour.

La fin du temps-mort arriva, les équipes se replacèrent et quand l'arbitre siffla, le chronomètre reprit.

45sec' : Meredith fit pression sur l'ailière qui avait récupérer la balle, l'amenant à la perdre au profit de Cristina.

20sec' : Cristina envoie le ballon à Arizona qui est en dehors de la ligne des 3 points. Celle-ci la récupère alors que Callie se précipite à l'opposé. Le plan de cette dernière fonctionne lorsqu'elle aperçoit les deux intérieurs la marquer.

6 sec' : Arizona est face au panier. Elle a le champ libre pour tirer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et shoota…

Dans la tête de la blonde, la scène qui suivit se déroula au ralentit. Elle ne quitta pas la course de la balle des yeux, la suivant avec un mouvement de tête circulaire. Le ballon vint s'écraser sur le panneau avant de finir sa course dans les filets.

La sonnerie de fin de match retentit instantanément alors que le chronomètre s'arrêta à 00:00. D'un mouvement synchronisé, tout le monde tourna la tête vers le panneau d'affichage où le score figuré : WildChild 64 - 63 Pirates

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement vint remédier au silence qui s'était fait, la salle explosa de joie. Poundtown venait de remporter la finale inter-régionale féminine !

L'équipe des WildChild se précipita sur Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et lui sautèrent dessus en lançant des cris de joie pendant que Teddy enlaçait de toute ses forces Callie dans ses bras. La tribune se vida alors que les spectateurs se précipitèrent sur le terrain. Beaucoup de personnes vinrent féliciter Callie qui s'était retrouver au milieu du terrain et essayait de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre son équipe.

- Tu as joué comme une pro', lui lança Sadie en apparaissant devant son champ de vision.

- Merci, répondit Callie d'un air distrait sans la regarder.

Le terrain était envahi de toute part, la foule était dense. Mais la seule chose, la seule personne qui attirait l'attention de la Latina, c'était cette fille en particulier et son sourire éblouissant. Sourire qu'elle qualifiait souvent de magique.

Elle arriva enfin à quelques mètres d'elle et croisa son regard pétillant. Arizona se précipita vers elle pour l'enlacer.

- On l'a fait ! s'exclama la blonde en courant. On a gagn…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Callie qui s'étaient posé sur les siennes. Elle répondit instantanément, glissant ses mains dans la chevelure brune et approfondit le baiser. Elles s'embrassèrent aux yeux de tous. En plein milieu du terrain de basket qui était occupé par la quasi-totalité de la population de Poundtown.

Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, Callie remarqua que le silence s'était de nouveau fait autour. Les regards étaient braqués sur elles alors qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur étreinte.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Mark commença à applaudir. Il fut suivit par le reste de l'équipe des WildChild puis, petit à petit des sifflements et des applaudissements se firent entendre de part et d'autre du gymnase jusqu'à saisir toute la foule, sous le regard médusé et indigné de Lauren Boswell. Callie se tourna de nouveau vers Arizona qui avait toujours ses mains autour de son cou.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Arizona avec un grand sourire.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit Callie en lui caressant la joue. Je t'aime et je n'ai plus l'intention de le cacher…

Callie venait de lui donner la preuve ultime. Celle qu'Arizona attendait depuis longtemps. Elle avait réussi à surmonter sa peur d'être jugée pour Arizona et pour la blonde, il s'agissait là de la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle aurait pu lui faire.

Arizona resserra son étreinte et vint enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle aperçut derrière elle, un homme au visage familier qui les regardait d'un œil perçant. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la blonde, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Arizona aurait reconnu ces yeux entre milles. Sa fille avait exactement les mêmes prunelles ténébreuses.

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Callie et prit congés auprès d'elle, invoquant une envie pressante. Après que la brune lui ait conseillé de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas rater le début de la cérémonie de la remise des prix, elle courut en direction des grandes portes du gymnase, suivant les pas de M. Torres. Elle les franchit et le vit marcher précipitamment à quelques mètres devant elle.

- M. Torres attendez !

- Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de discuter avec vous, répondit Carlos Torres sans jeter un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur.

Arizona continua de courir après lui jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à m'écouter dans ces cas-là, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle se posta devant lui et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle le trouvait très impressionnant et charismatique malgré sa petite taille.

-Votre fille vient de gagner la finale, dit Arizona. Vous devriez être à l'intérieur entrain de célébrer ça avec elle.

- Cette personne n'est pas ma fille, cracha-t-il en détournant son regard de la blonde.

- Je vous assure qu'elle est votre fille, rétorqua Arizona.

Elle souhaitait absolument lui faire entendre raison. Callie avait beau être heureuse à l'heure actuelle par cette victoire, son bonheur ne pourrait être complet sans son père auprès d'elle.

- Cette personne incroyablement courageuse, honnête et généreuse, est bien votre fille, continua-t-elle. Vous avez de quoi être fière Monsieur, parce que je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi intègre et complète que Calliope Torres.

Carlos baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, ce qui encouragea Arizona à poursuivre. Elle savait qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Elle parle beaucoup de vous, vous savez, confia Arizona. Elle fait comme si de rien était, mais elle pense constamment à vous. Il suffit de voir comment elle prend soin de sa voiture pour voir à quel point elle peut être fière d'être votre fille. Vous lui manquez énormément… Mais elle ne peut pas aller contre sa nature. Et si vous continuez comme ça, vous risquez de la perdre pour toujours et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez. La preuve en est que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui.

M. Torres leva enfin les yeux vers elle mais ne dit toujours rien. Arizona comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre congés.

- Vous devriez y retourner et féliciter votre fille, conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle retourna rapidement à l'intérieur du gymnase où la foule avait retrouvé sa place dans les tribunes alors que les deux équipes s'étaient alignées de part et d'autre du terrain pour attendre qu'on leur remette leurs récompenses respectives. Elle s'avança discrètement et s'incrusta entre Callie et Cristina

- Où étais-tu passé ? s'exclama Callie. Tu as failli louper le début de la cérémonie…

- Désolé je discutais avec Alex, répondit vaguement Arizona

La réponse sembla convenir à Callie qui rapporta son attention vers M. Perkins, le maire adjoint de la ville, qui remettait une médaille d'argent à chaque joueuse des Pirates. Arizona ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil répétitifs autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir M. Torres, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa présence.

Arriva le tour de leur équipe. Ce fut les remplaçantes qui passèrent en premier, suivit de l'équipe titulaire. Elles passèrent auprès du Maire adjoint sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et alors que Callie, qui était capitaine de l'équipe, s'apprêtait à récupérer sa médaille ainsi que la Coupe Inter-Régional, ils furent interrompus par M. Torres qui grimpa sur l'estrade. Callie le fixa d'un air abasourdi. Elle l'observa s'approcher de son adjoint et lui serrer la main.

- Vous permettez Perkins, lança-t-il. C'est mon rôle de remettre ce prix.

Il prit sa place et fit face à sa fille qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

- Tu… tu es venu, balbutia Callie d'une petite voix.

- Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde, répondit-il en la fixant tendrement.

Carlos lui adressa un sourire ému, puis prit la dernière médaille du présentoir et la mit autour du cou de sa fille.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi mija et tellement désolé, dit-il d'une voix penaude.

Callie éclata en sanglot et le prit dans ses bras. Les spectateurs, qui étaient restés silencieux jusque-là, se lancèrent dans de nouveaux applaudissements. M. Torres se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa fille avant de saisir la Coupe Inter-Régionale et de la lui tendre. Callie lui adressa un sourire éclatant en l'attrapant avec précaution. Elle se tourna vers Arizona qui les regardait avec tendresse et la lui tendit :

- À toi l'honneur.

Arizona la fixa hésitante.

- Callie, je ne pense pas…

- C'est grâce à toi qu'on en ait là, la coupa Callie. Que J'EN suis là… Prend-là !

Sous le regard insistant de Callie, elle finit par tendre les mains et capturer à son tour la récompense de leur victoire. Elle se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Toutes ensembles?

Un murmure d'approbation parcourra l'équipe puis elles vinrent poser chacune leur tour une main sur la coupe, qu'elles levèrent toutes ensemble en l'air. La salle explosa de nouveau sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements.

Callie retourna auprès de son père qui la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Arizona croisa le regard de M. Torres qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu vers elle et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Elle les observa avec un sourire aux lèvres, Callie était incontestablement heureuse et c'est ce qui faisait son bonheur à elle.


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonsoir à tous!

Et voici le chapitre 18! Vous avez vu, je suis gentille je ne vous ai pas fait beaucoup patienter! ^^ Par contre, je suis désolé mais le chapitre 19 vous ne l'aurez pas avant la semaine prochaine (semaine de partiel oblige!). Vous pouvez crier votre indignation et me maudire tant que vous voulez (surtout avec cette fin de chapitre ^^) je comprend tout à fait!

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

C'est le bruit d'un claquement de porte qui réveilla Mark. Il poussa un léger grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui qui n'était pas celui familier de sa chambre. Il se redressa doucement et vit Callie passer devant lui et le saluer.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Mark regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait sur le canapé de Callie. Il mit un instant à retrouver ses repères, se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda son amie.

Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet par-dessus la machine à café qu'elle venait de mettre en route.

- Oui ça va merci, répondit Mark en se dégageant de la couverture. Merci de m'avoir laissé skouater ton canapé, je ne pouvais pas supporter une autre dispute entre mes parents.

- Tu viens t'écrouler ici quand tu veux, répondit Callie en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître Arizona, vêtu d'un t-shirt à Callie, qui bailla à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Elle salua vaguement Mark avant d'aller embrasser sa petite-amie.

- Alors on n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit Blondie ? se moqua-il.

Il se leva et s'étira alors que les deux filles le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Il leur adressa un sourire moqueur en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Les cloisons de cet appartement sont très minces. Il faut croire que vous avez pris votre pied cette nuit, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Arizona enfouit son visage dans ses mains de honte tandis que Callie rigolait.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait entendus ! s'indigna Arizona.

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu faisais trop de bruit, rigola Callie

- C'est de ta faute, reprocha Arizona. Tu m'as torturé…

Callie enlaça la taille de la blonde et l'approcha d'elle, de sorte à coller son corps au sien.

- Torturé de plaisir ? demanda-t-elle en posant son nez sur celui d'Arizona.

Cette dernière hocha la tête de haut en bas, avant de sourire de plus belle. Elle combla le dernier centimètre qui séparait sa bouche à celle de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement. Callie remonta ses mains lentement dans le dos d'Arizona dans une caresse qui la fit frissonner. Elle sentit celles de la blonde se poser délicatement sur sa nuque alors qu'elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous ne vous arrêtez plus ma parole ! s'exclama Mark en sortant de la salle de bain.

Les filles se séparèrent brusquement alors qu'il s'approchait du bar. Il s'installa sur une chaise et saisit le bol de céréale que Callie lui tendit sous le regard meurtrier d'Arizona.

- Il faut que j'y aille, informa Callie.

Arizona jeta un coup d'œil à la montre du micro-onde.

- Déjà ? demanda-t-elle. Il est super tôt !

- Je dois passer voir ma mère avant d'aller en cours, expliqua Callie en enfilant sa veste. D'ailleurs n'oublie pas que ce soir, on dine avec mes parents.

Arizona fit une grimace et se dandina sur sa chaise mal-à-l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, confia-t-elle.

- Arizona ! s'indigna Callie.

- Ton père me fait flipper ! répondit du tac au tac Arizona.

Callie poussa un soupir.

- C'est lui qui insiste pour faire ta connaissance. S'il te plait, c'est important pour moi…

- Bien, céda Arizona.

- Ton père n'a pas insisté pour que tu reviennes vivre à la maison ? demanda Mark, la bouche pleine de céréales.

- Si, il me l'a demandé, répondit Callie. Mais il m'a dit qu'il comprendrait si je préférais garder mon indépendance. Donc j'ai décidé de rester ici.

Mark ricana.

- C'est vrai qu'il serait difficile de faire vos cochonneries avec tes parents sous le même toit, se moqua-t-il.

Il reçut une tape sur la tête de la part d'Arizona, tandis que Callie quittait l'appartement sans manquer de lui jeter un regard désespéré.

Alex était adossé sur un banc dans la cour du lycée lorsque Jo' le rejoignit.

- Hey, salua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui répondit vaguement sans lui jeter un seul regard. Jo' se sentit offensée. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Stevens, il se montrait très désagréable avec elle. Elle avait pris sur elle, espérant que ça lui passerait. Mais après plusieurs semaines, la jeune fille en avait de plus en plus marre de la brutalité dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami.

Elle l'observa à la dérobé et remarqua qu'il avait son regard fixé derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien fixer et vit Izzie Stevens en compagnie d'un autre garçon qu'elle embrassait langoureusement. Jo' retint son envie de vomir et se tourna de nouveau vers Alex qui était saisit d'un tic nerveux alors qu'il ne quittait pas le couple des yeux. Jo' soupira de résignation et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Alex, ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il l'envoi bouler, comme il en avait pris la fâcheuse habitude ces derniers temps. Et ça ne manqua pas. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard plein de colère.

- Je pète la forme ça ne se voit pas ! répondit-il d'un ton abrupt.

Jo' sentit une vague de colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle se redressa, se mit face à lui et croisa ses bras dans une position de défis.

- Je peux comprendre que tu sois triste et énervé de la voir avec un autre garçon, même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous avez rompu. Mais tu n'as pas à faire passer ta frustration et ta colère sur moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'en ai marre de supporter tes sautes d'humeurs !

Elle lui lança un regard coléreux puis tourna les talons et s'en alla, ajoutant une nouvelle couche à la mauvaise humeur d'Alex qui la regarda s'éloigner en poussant un juron.

- Plus que cinq minutes Cal'

- Mais c'est pire qu'un parloir ton truc ! s'exclama Callie.

Elle était dans la cour de récréation, à faire les cents pas alors qu'elle discutait au téléphone avec Addison. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire au bout du fil.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mon portable quand je suis en pension, expliqua Addison. Donc on est obligé de faire la queue…

- Pour téléphoner. Oui je sais, répondit Callie agacée. Sincèrement Ad' comment vas-tu ?

- Bizarrement, je vais bien, répondit Addison. Je me fais petit à petit à l'environnement et ici, j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus stable qu'à Poundtown. Je ne fais pas de conneries…

Callie esquissa un sourire.

- Toi, ne pas faire de connerie ? demanda la brune d'un ton sceptique.

Addison rigola de nouveau.

- Disons que j'en fais moins, répondit-elle. L'intendante m'a déjà dans le collimateur, elle me déteste. Tout ça, parce que j'ai osé lui dire que ses collants lui donnait l'air d'une perruche.

Callie explosa de rire.

- T'es incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tes parents ne t'ont pas répondu pour les vacances du printemps ?

- Non, toujours pas… Je pense qu'ils attendent de voir comment je vais finir le semestre.

Callie resta silencieuse. Elle cessa de faire les cents pas et s'appuya sur la rambarde des escaliers menant au bâtiment des Sciences.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Addison. Je vais tout faire pour venir… Vous me manquez trop !

- Tiens-toi à carreau dans ces cas-là, menaça Callie. Parce que je te jure que si j'apprends que c'est à cause d'une de tes bêtises que tu ne viens pas, je prends le premier vol pour Los Angeles et je viens te botter les fesses !

- Oui chef ! répondit Addison avec un petit rire. Et sinon, comment va ta petite-amie ?

Callie leva la tête et regarda en direction du banc en face d'elle où était assise Arizona en compagnie de Mark. Elle esquissa un sourire tendre face à la vision de la blonde qui était dans une conversation animée avec le jeune homme.

- Elle va bien, dit Callie. D'ailleurs elle rencontre mes parents ce soir.

Addison étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

- Tu la présente à tes parents ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mon père insiste pour faire sa connaissance, expliqua Callie. Il fait de réels efforts depuis la finale…

- Je comprends, répondit la rousse. Mais tu te sens prête toi ? Parce que, mine de rien, c'est une grande étape que tu t'apprête à franchir…

Callie passa d'un geste machinal sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je sors avec elle depuis des mois, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Et je suis sure de mes sentiments pour elle. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de quelque chose que ce que je ressens pour Arizona.

Addison resta silencieuse, ce qui inquiéta Callie

- Quoi ? demanda la brune.

- Rien, finit par dire Addison. C'est juste que je suis contente de t'entendre parler d'Arizona comme tu le fais… Il faut croire que tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur Torres !

La nuit tombé, Arizona se présenta à la porte de la grande demeure de la famille Torres. Elle essaya de calmer son stress mais rien n'y faisait, sa boule au ventre ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir insisté pour que Callie ne vienne pas la chercher, elle se serait sentit mieux et aurait évité de psycoter tout le long du trajet entre chez elle et la maison de sa copine.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à enfin sonner à la porte. Elle fut soulagée de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Callie. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Arrête de paniquer ! se moqua-t-elle. Ils ne vont pas te manger.

- Ça te vas bien de dire ça, rétorqua Arizona. Je n'ai jamais eu à te présenter officiellement à mes parents moi !

Callie ricana en s'écartant de la porte pour la laisser passer.

- Tu veux que je te rappel dans quelles circonstances j'ai rencontré ta mère ? demanda Callie d'une voix taquine.

Arizona lui répondit par un regard noir. Callie lui attrapa doucement la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un moment agréable pour sa petite-amie, elle se doutait même qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait ça, malgré ses petites-amies passées.

Elle la guida jusqu'au salon où le reste de la famille Torres les attendait. Arizona retira discrètement sa main de celle de Callie alors que Madame Torres se dirigeait vers elle, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Callie. Voir la blonde, qui en temps normal était très sure d'elle, perdre ses moyens devant sa famille l'attendrissait.

- Je vous présente Arizona, déclara Callie nerveusement.

Aria et Mme Torres saluèrent chaleureusement la blonde qui ne quitta pas son sourire crispé. Quand vint le tour de Carlos, Callie le regarda s'approcher avec un air inquiet. Il lui avait promis qu'il ferait des efforts mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhendait ce repas, malgré le fait qu'elle avait tout fait pour paraitre décontracter et sure d'elle pour rassurer Arizona.

Carlos s'approcha d'elles et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Arizona en lui tendant la main. Elle la serra soulagée.

- Content de vous revoir Mlle Robbins, dit-il.

- De même Monsieur, répondit timidement Arizona.

Callie les regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire une éventuelle rencontre passée entre son père et sa petite-amie qui justifierait ce « revoir », mais elle ne trouva pas. Ses réflexions furent chassées par sa mère qui les invita à prendre place à table.

Le diner se passa dans une ambiance agréable et chaleureuse. Le charme naturel d'Arizona semblait s'être étendu à toute la famille Torres, pour le plus grand plaisir de la cadette qui observait d'un regard satisfait sa petite-amie discutait avec animation de la guerre de Sécession avec son père. Le sujet en soi était, pour Callie, tout ce qui s'apparentait à l'ennuie. Mais ce soir-là, elle prenait plaisir à les écouter débattre sur l'Union, les Etats Confédérée et qui sait quoi d'autre.

Lorsque le diner se termina, Arizona demanda à Callie de lui montrer son ancienne chambre. Elles quittèrent donc le salon et montèrent à l'étage.

Arrivée en haut, Callie ouvrit la porte avec un geste d'hésitation. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis son déménagement, se contentant de rester dans le salon ou la cuisine lorsqu'elle venait rendre visite à ses parents.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur puis se décala pour laisser rentrer Arizona.

- Bienvenue dans mon ancien cocon ! lança Callie à son adresse.

La blonde observa la pièce d'un air intéressé. La chambre devait faire deux fois la sienne. C'était une grande pièce spacieuse qui donnait sur un balcon extérieur. La grande baie vitrée donnait à l'endroit un aspect chaleureux qui était accentué par la décoration de la pièce. La chambre était scindée en deux, d'un côté se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin entouré de deux tables de nuit et d'une grand commode, de l'autre côté se situait un canapé blanc tourné face à un écran plat et derrière lequel un bureau était installé contre le mur.

Arizona s'avança au milieu et jeta un nouveau regard circulaire. Malgré le côté sophistiqué, Callie avait réussi à personnalisé l'endroit pour qu'il soit à son image. Un drapeau des WildChilds était accroché sur le plafond à côté de celui des Miami Heat. Sur le mur qui faisait face à son bureau, une sorte de frise l'ornait, composé de nombreuses photos où on pouvait y voir Callie en compagnie de Mark, Addison, de sa famille, des membres de l'équipe des WildChild. Arizona s'en approcha et observa avec intérêts les nombreuses photos. Un sourire vint s'étirer sur son visage lorsqu'elle en vit quelques-unes d'elles-deux.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la commode et une chose contre le miroir attira son attention. Elle s'approcha vers l'objet et le prit dans ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un pass de chambre d'hôtel, mais pas n'importe lequel. Arizona frôla de ses doigts le chiffre 502 doré écrit dessus. C'était le pass de l'hôtel où elles avaient passé leur première nuit à dormir ensemble, durant le tournoi de Basket à Savannah.

Elle se tourna vers Callie qui l'observait silencieusement.

- Tu sais que ça peut s'apparenter à du vol ? taquina Arizona en agitant le pass sous ses yeux.

Callie fit une moue boudeuse.

- Oui bon, je suis sure qu'ils ont plein de double, répondit-elle.

Arizona baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la carte magnétique.

- Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ?

- Il me rappel de bons souvenirs, répondit Callie avec un sourire timide.

- Notre première nuit ensemble, commenta Arizona avec nostalgie.

Elle garda ses yeux fixait sur l'objet quelques secondes avant de lever de nouveau la tête vers Callie.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à t'attacher à des objets, déclara Arizona avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui - hum - inutile de te moquer, répondit Callie dont les joues prenaient une couleur écarlate.

Arizona esquissa un sourire franc et vint s'asseoir auprès de Callie sur le lit. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et y déposer un baiser.

- Je ne me moque pas, affirma-t-elle. Au contraire, je trouve ça adorable que tu es gardé ce pass.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai gardé, laissa échapper Callie.

Arizona se redressa intéressée alors que Callie se maudissait intérieurement.

- Je veux absolument voir ! s'exclama Arizona.

- Il n'y a rien à voir, tenta piteusement Callie.

- Allé, s'il te plait !

Callie glissa sa main droite dans ses cheveux en signe de réflexion. Après quelques secondes, elle poussa un soupir de résignation et se pencha en dessous de son lit, où elle en tira une grande boite à chaussure Converse. Elle dégagea les petites pellicules de poussières qui avaient élu domicile dessus puis la tendit à Arizona, avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La blonde lui lança un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la boite. Elle se trouva face à une multitude d'objet en tout genre, la plupart sans aucun intérêt ni valeur, hormis pour elles. Elle en tira au hasard ce qui semblait être un bouton de chemise.

- Tu me l'as arraché lorsque tu t'agrippais à moi, le soir où je t'ai ramené chez toi complètement bourré, expliqua Callie face au regard interrogateur de la blonde. J'ai su à ce moment-là que tu n'avais pas fini de me surprendre.

Arizona esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi reconnaissante face à une gueule de bois que ce jour-là, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Callie.

- Même sans ce fameux soir je serais venue à toi, répondit Callie d'une petite voix.

Arizona sentit l'émotion monter en elle, elle détourna son regard de nouveau vers la boite pour éviter de se laisser submerger. Callie avait vraiment le don de contrôler ses sentiments. Par ses mots, ses caresses, son sourire. Il en fallait peu à la brune pour mettre Arizona dans des états seconds.

Elle attrapa une feuille de papier et l'étudia attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une réservation dans un restaurant.

- C'était censé être notre premier rencard, commenta Callie en regardant la feuille d'un air affectueux. Au lieu de ça, on a fini sur la Baie.

- Le meilleur rendez-vous raté de toute ma vie, répondit Arizona avec un sourire. Et la chose la plus romantique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

- C'est vrai que ce soir-là j'ai marqué pas mal de point, se remémora Callie. Tu m'as même laissé te ploter les seins !

Elle reçut une tape de la part d'Arizona qui se pencha de nouveau vers la boite.

- Ça c'est la place de cinéma du premier film qu'on a vu, dit Callie en saisissant un ticket. Un vrai navet ! Mais j'avais adoré parce qu'on avait passé toute la séance à se bécoter au fond de la salle.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! s'indigna Arizona

- JE ne pense qu'à ça ?! répéta Callie avec un air de défi.

Arizona hocha la tête de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises.

- D'accord je vais te prouver le contraire, répondit la brune.

Elle attrapa la boite des genoux d'Arizona et fouilla doucement dedans jusqu'à saisir de nombreux petits papiers froissés. Elle les tendit à Arizona avec un sourire victorieux.

- Oses me dire que c'est moi l'obsédée maintenant !

Lorsque la blonde comprit de quoi il s'agissait, son teint vira au rouge écarlate.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les aies gardés !

Callie éclata de rire.

- Je les aurais jetés pour rien au monde, répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'agissait de petits mots qu'Arizona lui avait envoyés pendant les heures de cours et qui était pour la plupart assez suggestives.

Callie se pencha vers sa petite-amie qui affichait une mine boudeuse et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Tu es trop mignonne quand tu fais la tête, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle obtint ce qu'elle voulut lorsqu'un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Arizona. Elle savait comment la débridée en toute circonstances, et ça Arizona le savait, c'était une arme redoutable.

Callie retira le pass et les papiers des mains de la blonde et les glissa dans la boite.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais gardé toutes ces choses, dit Arizona en l'observant.

- Ça s'est fait naturellement, avoua Callie mal-à-l'aise.

- Comment ça ?

Callie se massa la nuque d'un geste nerveux. Arizona l'encouragea à parler d'un regard appuyé. Elle savait que la brune n'était pas toujours à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments, malgré le fait qu'elles sortaient ensemble depuis des mois, et elle adorait la confronter à se livrer.

- Je me suis vu dans de nombreuses années ouvrir cette boite avec toi, finit par dire Callie.

Elle détourna le regard et s'avança vers le lit pour éviter de rester figée à attendre une réaction de la part de sa petite-amie. Callie attrapa la boite et la glissa précautionneusement sous le lit

Arizona la regarda faire affectueusement et attendit qu'elle se redresse avant de la basculer sur le lit et de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Il faudra de nombreuses autres boites dans ces cas-là, chuchota-t-elle entre les lèvres de la brune.

Elle laissa ses mains explorer le corps de Callie sans quitter ses lèvres. Callie posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Arizona lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la blonde lui déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise.

- Arizona…, dit-elle en se dégageant doucement.

Mais Arizona ne la laissa pas dire autre chose, elle emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres, ce qui fit exultait le cœur de Callie. Elle perdit instantanément l'usage de ses neurones et il lui fallut une grande volonté pour pouvoir s'arracher à la blonde. Elle se redressa et attendit que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal sous le regard interrogateur d'Arizona.

- Mieux vaut qu'on arrête maintenant parce qu'après je ne pourrais plus me contrôler, se justifia-t-elle. Et mes parents sont en bas je te rappelle.

Arizona esquissa un sourire coquin.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de Callie. Tu me dis toujours que le risque de se faire prendre rend les choses plus excitantes.

Callie se leva brusquement et s'éloigna d'une Arizona tentatrice.

- Tu délires ! dit-elle sur un ton cinglant. Ils ont vraiment l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier et j'aimerais bien que ça continue.

Arizona se laissa tomber sur le lit en rigolant.

- C'est dommage ton lit a l'air super confortable, continua la blonde.

- Tu veux reproduire ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Mark ? chambra Callie. Tu sais, les cris, les gémissements, les « Calliope » murmurés, …

Arizona lui lança un coussin pour la faire taire. Callie le rattrapa et lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

- Et si on allait se poser dehors ? proposa la Latina. Il fait bon et tu ne risques pas de me sauter dessus !

Arizona acquiesça puis saisit la main que Callie lui tendait pour se lever.

- Méfie-toi, déclara Arizona alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers. J'ai du mal à me contrôler quelques fois.

- Tout le temps tu veux dire, rectifia Callie.

- Toujours dans l'excès à ce que je vois…

Callie ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit une petite révérence.

- Après toi petite dévergondée…

Arizona lui fit une grimace puis franchit la porte après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à la famille Torres.

Elles s'installèrent sous le porche mais Callie se releva rapidement.

- J'ai oublié de prendre à boire, réalisa-t-elle. Une bière ça te va ?

- Si tu la prends sans que ton père te vois je suis pour, plaisanta Arizona.

Callie acquiesça puis disparu derrière la porte d'entrée, laissant Arizona seule. Cette dernière poussa un soupir de bien-être, se sentant heureuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son sourire niais, une des particularités lorsqu'une certaine brune était dans les parages.

Arizona n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être aussi dépendante à quelqu'un. Construire une relation solide avec une personne qu'elle aimait de plus en plus chaque jour, allant même jusqu'à s'imaginer un avenir à deux. Jamais ces choses-là ne lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Après tout, elle n'avait que 18 ans et était encore au lycée. Elle était censée avoir encore toute sa vie devant elle, découvrir le monde, avoir de nouvelles expériences.

Oui Arizona n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir trouver un jour une personne qui lui ferait oublier sa peur de l'engagement, de l'avenir. Jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Callie Torres. Il lui suffisait de croiser son regard ou la voir sourire, pour qu'elle réalise que c'était elle sa vie dorénavant, son avenir. Et malgré la peur que lui causaient ces pensées, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par le bruit d'un moteur de voiture. Elle leva les yeux et fut aveuglé par les phares du véhicule qui se garait juste devant la maison. Elle observa une personne descendre et se diriger dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, Arizona put la dévisager. C'était une jeune femme, qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle. Elle était grande et mince. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant et Arizona remarqua ses yeux bleus électrique.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette personne à Poundtown.

- Excusez-moi, la héla-t-elle. Callie Torres vit-elle toujours ici ?

Arizona n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître Callie qui tenait une bouteille de bière dans chaque main.

- J'ai réussi à en piquer deux, lança-t-elle en s'avançant.

Elle ferma la porte de son pied et sembla se rendre compte qu'Arizona n'était plus seule. Elle leva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante et laissa échapper le contenu de ses mains alors qu'elle arborait une expression choquée.

- Erica ?!


End file.
